Heart To Heart: A Love Reunited
by Reader'sConscious
Summary: Jonathan kills Clary in front of Jace, making him watch in horror, Clary's body was never found, she was rescued by a strange group of Shadowhunters from the future who train her for two years, to stop the untimely demise of the people she loves. She returns to the Institute again with a new identity, and can't tell anyone not even Jace who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to let people know that this story was inspired by Heart By Heart : By WisterianPrincess the best writer ever... I have asked for permission before writing anything, If You Would Be As Kind To Read Her Story and review that would be great, And If You Could Read My Story and Review I would be so happy, I fell in love with the story and thought to my self, This is really good, I've been pondering for days thinking about this story... and so here is my version... **

* * *

"Clary, I know you're scared... but the time has started, you'll be fine I promise" Morena said, Clary just stared at her.

"I... I'll do it, I've missed them." Clary said, she looked into the mirror at her dark brown hair and hazel eyes, tan skin and curvy shape, she had grown a size or two up, they were perfect, and her butt was more defined.

"Okay, so you know... that you can't tell anyone, most importantly not Jace, Jocelyn or Luke?" Sam pitched in, he was the oldest in the Udinov family, followed by Morena, then Clary, and the youngest Amara.

"Prove you're ready..." Sam stared at Clary, she sighed, then smiled.

"My name is Alexandra Udinov, I have two sisters and a brother, I am eighteen years old, My Older brother Sam is Twenty-two, My older Sister Morena is Nineteen, My youngest sister Amara is Fifteen, My parents are Irina and Nikolai Udinov" Clary said, she looked at Sam's eyes from the mirror, he was smiling.

"Wow, two years and you've catched on pretty quick..." Sam said, Morena laughed.

"We're going to miss you..." Amara said, Clary hugged her, she was in tears.

"I'll miss you guys two.." Clary said she was kind of sad, but relieved she was going to see Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Jocelyn, Luke and Magnus again. Magnus... he would know the truth as soon as she was close to him.

"Magnus Bane will know the truth as soon as he see's me... I have to make sure he doesn't tell anyone" Clary said, Irina nodded.

"Goodbye..." Clary said, softly, everyone hugged her, it was a warm group embrace, tears were spilling from everyone.

* * *

Clary stood outside Magnus's building, she was so scared seeing Magnus after all this time.

"So... debating whether you should come in Clary?" Magnus said, he had opened the door and was staring at Clary.

"You haven't even given me a second to breathe yet..." Clary said. She was staring at the guy who caught her eye, he was covered from head to toe with glitter.

"My darling you've had many breaths." Magnus said, he smiled. They had been talking about where she's been, why she's been away and what was going to happen now that she was gone. They were in his living room.

"I know... its a lot to take in Magnus, but it's true" Clary said, Magnus hugged Clary.

"Clary I know it's true, I can see your memories, I would do anything for Alec, he loves Jace which means I love Jace to, even though he's an annoying arrogant jerk... I'll help you, plus I love you too." Magnus said, making Clary smile.

"Now put that Rune back on..."

"I know..." Clary fixed the rune.

"Do you think they'll be in too much pain because of this?" Clary was staring into Magnus's cat-like eyes.

"Maybe... but you're protecting Jace and yourself, no one can scold you for that when the truth comes out..." Clary stared at Magnus.

"I've missed you..."

"I missed you two red, when I thought you were dead it destroyed us all, Jace was so hurt..."

"I know... "

"We should go from what you've told me you can't afford to waste time, the introduction is just as vital to this" Magnus said, getting up he and Clary walked to the door.

"Wait" Magnus stopped her.

"What?"

"I should warn you... Jace is dating Kaelie from Taki's they've been dating for two months now..." Magnus's face was sad.

"Oh..." Clary swallowed hard.

"Trust me you are even more beautiful, he'll love you as soon as he gets over the hurt, Its going to be hard but at least you'll have me to talk to and help you out along the way"

"Thanks Magnus"

"Your welcome Ally"

* * *

"What was her name again Mom?" Isabelle asked.

"Alexandria Udinov" Maryse said, looking at Isabelle.

"When is she coming?" Isabelle rose a brow.

Maryse looked up from her paperwork. "She should be here within the hour"

"..._Why is she coming here_?"

"Her family wants her to see New york and learn more things... She's been to many places in the world, but never New York, Isabelle be nice..." Maryse warned, Isabelle scoffed.

Isabelle walked to the door. "I am always nice, unless she's not..."

"Well, she should be here within the hour, apparently she's never been to New York, her parent's want her to train more also" Isabelle sighed.

Alec and Jace looked up.

"How old is she?" Asked Alec.

"Eighteen"

"What was her name again?"

"Alexandra Udi- I forgot..."

"Udinov..." Jace said.

"How is it you always know stuff before I do..."

Jace stared at Alec and Isabelle. "For starters, I listen... which would help you guys a lot..."

"So... Alexandra"

"Yeah... She's probably really formal"

"She should have a nickname"

"Like Alex"

"Really Alec..." Jace laughed.

"What... who wants to have such a long name... it saves time..."

"Sure..."

"I bet she'll have a dire crush on Jace when she see's him he's always attractive to Idris girls... more than any other kind, I bet that's the real reason"

"Well... she sounds like a stalker..." They all turned to see a brunette girl who looked like Clary, they got up.

"C.. C... Clary?" Jace bellowed.

"No... I'm Alexandra Udinov..." Clary said, they were all gaping at her.

"Cat this is Isabelle, Alec and Jace Lightwood" Magnus said introducing them, he smiled, he had told Clary that he'd told them about a badass friend named Cat who was so amazing, because of Clary's abilities she would match her perfectly. They didn't know what era the Cat he was talking about was from.

"It's nice to meet you" Clary said, she looked at them all, she fought herself from tackling Jace and kissing him.

"Magnus how do you know her?" Alec asked, he was clearly jealous and dumb-folded at the same time.

"She's my friend, I traveled with her family, when they left the country sometimes..."

"Why do you call her Cat?" Jace eyed both Magnus and Clary.

"She has Cat like reflexes, she's really flexible and she has nine lives... she's never had serious injuries before... and some of the stuff I see her do... are probably illegal, hence the name Cat."

"I... Excuse me" Jace said leaving the Library.

Clary knew she would have to act like a stranger and act like she knew nothing. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No" Magnus said, he frowned, he was better at this then Clary was.

"You remind him of someone we used to know... Clary Fray"

"Oh..." Clary said, biting back the hoarseness that was coming.

"Why don't I show you you're room" Isabelle said leading Clary out of the room.

"You didn't mention you have a friend who looks like Clary" Alec raised both his eyebrows.

"I did... I told you about my friend named Cat... how we traveled the world together sometimes alone sometimes with her family" Magnus said, he smiled.

"Okay..." Alec shrugged.

"Alec... please try to make her feel at home... she's a dear friend to me"

"If she's a friend of yours she's a friend of mines" Alec said kissing Magnus, he led him to his room.

* * *

After talking with Ally she walked to Jace's room, she knocked on the door.

"Come in" A hoarse Jace said. Isabelle walked in and closed the door.

"You okay?"

"I'm just peachy..."

"She looks an awful lot like Clary..."

"I don't know what to do... I was... I really thought it was her..."

"Jace, few people have problems this similar, its not her fault she looks like Clary, so don't hate her.."

"I don't hate her... I just... wish it was Clary.. God she even sounds like her..."

"I know..."

"I was talking with her"

"She's actually really cool... Magnus was there when she was born"

"I can't believe Magnus never mentioned her."

"Actually remember, he was telling us about Cat... a few years back, he said she was really, brave, fast and a good fighter"

"Oh yeah... I forgot..."

"Just give her a chance I'm sure she's bound to surprise you"

"Yeah..."

"I'll see you later" And with that Isabelle left him in the room, by his self.

* * *

Clary had finished folding her things and decided to draw, she sat on her bed and took her sketch pad and pencil, she drew Jace, Alec and Isabelle's expressions. She didn't know how hard it would be... When Maryse had seen her, she had almost done a spit take, with water.

There was a knock on the door. "We're going to be eating dinner, would you like to join us?" Maryse asked.

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute" Clary smiled, Maryse nodded and closed the door again.

Clary texted Morena.

_This Is A lot harder then I thought it would be... I don't think I can do it... - Clary_

_I know, just five more months until you can tell them the truth...- Morena_

Clary walked into the dining room and saw everyone eating pizza. she had a seat next to Magnus.

"Hey" Isabelle said, smiling.

"Hi..."

"So... I meant to ask what are your skills?"

"Well, I paint" Everyone stared at Clary, including Jace. _Damn it she thought to herself._"I'm good with many things, but if I had to narrow it down I'd say, Bow & Arrow, and I guess sparring"

"Cool... Alec does the Bow and Arrow"

"We should have a shoot off.."

"Okay.. how about tomorrow morning?" Alec said, Clary nodded.

"Is it true that Sam Udinov shot Jonathan Morgenstern with a Bow & Arrow?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes... he taught me most of the stuff I know..." Clary said.

"So... enough Shadow hunter chit chat..." Magnus said. "Let's talk about my party..."

"And here we go..." Clary said, shaking her head, everyone had shifted their eyes from her, but Jace was still staring at her, she pretended like she didn't notice and bit her cheek so she wouldn't blush.

Clary's phone buzzed. Jace's eyes were still on her.

"Hello?" Clary said, answering her phone, she moved from the table and went to the window.

"Guess who's here in New York?" A voice said, Clary cursed herself in her mind for not reading the caller ID... it was...

* * *

**Hey There! I really hope you guys loved Chapter One! If you wanted to input Idea's just tell me I am open minded.**

**It would be very helpful... and Much Appreciated... Until Tomorrow. I'll be updating Two More Chapters If This Chapter gets enough exposure... **

**So Hopefully You Guys Give Me Idea's And Things that you think should happen next... Till Next Time**

**Thank You For Reading!**

**~Reader'sConscious~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?" Clary said, answering her phone, she moved from the table and went to the window.

"Guess who's here in New York?" A voice said, Clary cursed herself in her mind for not reading the caller ID... it was... Morena.

"Really?" Clary smiled.

"No... but I love the fact that you'd want me there"

"Ugh... go to hell"

"Oh come on... that was so funny"

"No it wasn't"

"Are you alone?"

"No"

"Well go somewhere private I have to tell you something"

"Okay" Clary held the phone. "I'll be right back" and with that she left the dining hall and went to her room, she closed the door.

"You asked for some more info so, here it is."

"Jocelyn is pregnant... she'll be expecting a baby... one that will die if you don't keep the secret"

Clary's face shifted from annoyance to a big 'O'. "What!"

"Yeah, her and Luke are expecting..."

"wait.. if she's pregnant and you guys are from the future... are one of you her unborn child?"

"Clary, you know I can't say yes or no, just stop worrying so much... its not like we're lying to you"

"It's not like you guys are telling me the truth either"

"We are not lying to you! We can't tell you somethings because it could prevent some things from happening in the future... Clary stop being selfish this isn't just about you... it's also about us too!"

"I'm not being selfish... I just want to know why I have to do this!" Clary sank down the wall and cradled her knees in her arm.

"You're doing this to make sure very important people don't die..."

"And I should just spend my time what... being someone I'm not... just because important people might die... you guys haven't told me anything relevant to my life... I am lying to the people I love... and for what? to help you guys... you guys give me bits and pieces of information, which by the way I don't even know if its true... I can't do this... I'm not a liar... I saw their faces when they saw me... they were all hurt... So You Better Give Me A Damn Better Reason Then Important People May Die!" Clary was breaking down in tears.

"Clary... we can't tell you...-"

"You know what... whatever... when this is over... Morena stay the hell away from me..."

"Cla-" Clary hung up, and had her head in her hands.

"You Okay?" Magnus was standing in her doorway.

"Yeah... I was jus-"

"Stop. I heard everything... Clary I know you're hurting and I know you hate everything thats going on but Clary from what you told me... Jace and yourself can die... I know you're scared but please..."

"I can't..."

"You were always a brave person... even when you were a kid... no matter what you always wanted to do the right thing... Cla- Cat you've got to do what it right... or the consequences could be dire..."

"Even you remember more about my past then I do..." Clary croaked. Magnus went to the ground and held her in his arms.

"Shhh... its alright..."

"Is she okay?" Isabelle and Alec were by the doorway.

"Yeah... she's fine, she just needs some time" Magnus kissed Clary's cheek, then helped her up, leading her to the bathroom.

"They're going demon hunting at this new club the Devil Taverns... I think you need a kick of adrenaline right now..."

"Right..." Clary said, she grabbed a black dress then went to the bathroom.

* * *

"Wow... for her to break down like that..." Alec sighed.

"Great.. we're stuck with a cry baby..." Isabelle groaned.

Magnus glared at them. "She got bad news... If you got the news she got you would do the same... she's been through a lot... so cut her some slack..."

"Maybe she should be bait... after all she seems vulnerable and weak"

"Make no mistake Alec... she may be sad, but when it comes to being a shadow hunter she's serious... she's not one to mess with when it comes to her duty..."

"We'll see" Isabelle said.

"Promise you'll watch her back Iz... she Jace and Alec are Parabatai's and neither of you have one..."Magnus said, Isabelle nodded, stalking off to her room to get ready.

"You care about her a lot..." Alec said, Magnus knew Alec knew something was up.

"Yeah... she's very important to me"

"I should get ready" Alec said, walking off, he went to his room, Magnus went to talk with Maryse,

* * *

Clary finished her make up she did the Smokey eyes, white at the bottom and black at the top that drew a half inch line past her eyes. She put on red lipstick and glitter. She fixed the dress, it was a lace dress that had a plunging V-neck that showed her cleavage which was covered by thin mesh, it was long sleeved, it stopped mid thigh, but the back went all the way to the floor. She put her hair in an up do, leaving the back down and the front out. (Pretty Much Ariana Grande's Hairstyle in the Baby I video)

Clary walked out the bathroom and took out black velvet boots they stopped about two inches beneath her knees. she got her special daggers and stele and put them in her boots.

She looked in the room mirror, she looked gorgeous. No Demon in their right mind would even think after one look at her.

Clary walked to the weapon's vault to see Alec, Jace and Isabelle waiting impatiently.

"Woah... You look... wow.. I totally misjudged you..." Isabelle said, Clary laughed.

"When it comes to demon hunting I've learned the more seductive you are the more lure you'll get, I take my hunting very seriously, meaning I don't do mistakes and accidents..."

"Magnus was not kidding" Alec said.

"Yeah... it's sort of a family motto" Jace's eyes hadn't moves from Clary. he was completely gawking at her.

"We should go we have to catch a train" Isabelle said.

"about that.. my father agreed with Maryse that a vehicle should be produced for the New York Institute... it's faster and its a time saver" Clary said, They all followed her out the institute and stopped at a car, it was a black Bentley.

"Your family certainly doesn't joke when it comes to Shadowhunter business" Jace said, he stared through the mesh in the back of Clary's dress it had mesh in the front and back, and lace all around the rest of the dress.

"What's that?" Jace asked staring at the mark in the top middle of Clary's back.

"Its a rune, everyone in my family has it... throughout generations the Udinov's have had this tattoo, before tattoo's they used to burn it into their skin, as a sign of good faith" Clary lied, it was actually a disguise rune, but she obviously couldn't tell Jace that.

"Oh... cool" was all he said, Alec drove the car to the Devil's Tavern and parked.

"So... who'll be the bait?" Alec asked.

"I will..." Clary said.

"Okay" Isabelle nodded, then got out of the car, when we entered the club, it looked so weird, women were dressed slutty and guys were dressed like jocks, looking to get lucky...

"Split up..." Alec said, he took Isabelle, for some reason and left me with Jace. We started scanning the club.

"My sensors don't pick up anything..."

"That's weird we got a call saying their was a demon..."

"Sorry... I had to get you guys here some how" A deep voice said, Clary and Jace turned around ready to fight, but Clary just stared in shock.

"Sean?"

"The one and only..." Sean said.

"I had my friend Smirnoff and Vladimir bring your two little friends to my office... follow me"

"Why should we?" Jace said.

"Well, for one Ally knows I wouldn't hurt her... and two... I don't think you have a choice" Sean said gesturing to the security guards at every wall.

"Damn it..." he muttered, Sean took Clary by the waist and led her and Jace upstairs to his office, Alec and Isabelle were sitting on one of the long couches.

"Good.. now we are all here" Sean said, he positioned his head as if to tell Smirnoff and Vladimir 'to leave' they left closing the door behind them.

"How do you know us?"

"Well... I had a little birdie tell me my favorite brunette hair was in New York... and so I placed the call" Sean grinned.

"Sean... what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came here about six months ago, you know after we broke up... your father had me run this club so I could lure demons and kill them... but enough about me, I heard a few demons say Jonathan Morgenstern was still alive"

"What?" Clary said, her face paled and she looked sick.

"I just wanted to warn you... I mean his body was never found"

"He can- he- he..." Clary started to freak out.

"Don't worry, I'm sure its nothing, but I wanted to be sure you guys knew just in case"

"Yeah nothing..." Clary said, remembering when she first met Jace at Pandemonium... he had killed a demon but before he killed it, it had said Valentine was alive... a chill ran through her.

"I..umm.. I need some air" Clary said turning to leave the room. Sean caught her arm.

"I know we didn't end on a good note, but I care about you... please just let me know whats going on with you" Sean said, Jace scoffed, while Isabelle laughed.

"Ex-boyfriend can't take no for an answer?" Jace asked. Clary left.

"What business is this to you?" Sean asked him, Sean knew Clary was really Clary, but Jace didn't which made him curious as to why he cared...

"We should go... this was a complete waste of time" Alec said.

"Well... Sean it was nice meeting you... But if you'd be as kind as to not call the emergency line and lie to get us here, just simply say the truth..." Isabelle said, they all headed out. Leaving a pondering Sean.

* * *

_He can't be alive... I... Sam sweared he killed him... _Clary thought, she was pale.

"Hello Little Sister" Sebastian said, Clary froze right where she was. Clary screamed a blood curdling scream.

"Get away!" She cried out. Sebastian stepped closer.

"Clary!" A familiar voice yelled, she looked and saw Jace... he had called her Clary. When Clary turned Sebastian turned into an Agramon Demon, and was about to stab her when Alec put a sword through it.

Clary stared in disbelief, she was so etched out that she passed out.

"Ally" Isabelle exclaimed, Jace picked her up and got in the car, Alec drove to the Institute s fast as he could, Jace held her in his lap, making Isabelle raise a brow, but he just shook it off, staring at Clary she was shaking, he looked at her arm to find a talon in her arm. Isabelle called Magnus.

"Magnus!" Isabelle yelled into the phone. "Get the Infirmary ready.. Ally is hurt.."

"Gosh Magnus... we didn't know... there weren't any demons as far as we could tell, then we split up..."

"Ugh... fine!" Isabelle snapped, hanging up, we got out of the car and I took her to the Infirmary Magnus was already there, Clary was jerking uncontrollably.

"Is she going to be alright?" Jace asked.

"Get out... it will do you guys no good to see this..." Magnus said, his face serious.

"Alright" Alec said, shoving Isabelle and Jace out, Isabelle turned.

"Magnus... please know I didn't purposely let her out of my sight... I really didn't know..."

"Its fine... just go, I need to start my work on her" Magnus said, they left and he locked the door with a snap of his fingers, he tended to the wound, taking the talon out, carefully and using his magic to suck all the poison out, he sealed the wound up.

Clary was still, she was in a deep sleep.

* * *

"Is she alright?" Jace asked, as everyone stood up, they were all waiting outside the Infirmary, Magnus stared at Jace.

"She's sleeping, she should wake up in a few hours... have her come see me in the morning..."

"Can we go see her?"

"I recommend waiting for a while, if you wake her up, she'll attack you... in her mind she's living the worst possible nightmares... she'll probably be screaming most of the night, so I recommend a silence rune..."

"Kay..." Alec simply said, walking to his room, Jace shook his head, Alec was such a selfish bastard, what because him and Ally had a future he had the right to hate her?

"I should go see Simon... I haven't seen him since yesterday morning" Isabelle said, both her and Magnus walked out of the institute together.

Jace went into the infirmary not taking Magnus's advice, he sat in a chair, by Clary, he didn't want to be away from her, he liked her... but maybe it had something to do with her being exactly like Clary, except for the hair and eyes and tan...


	3. Chapter 3

Clary's eyes fluttered open and she saw the institute... she went numb.

"What... Whe-" She saw Jace. He kissed her... Clary was so surprised, she really thought she was still dreaming.

"I can't believe you're alive" Jace muttered, against Clary's lips... _She never said she was Clary... He had just assumed, which he was correct about... she didn't want to hurt him, but she knew to make him believe her she'd have to hurt him. _

Clary shoved him away and cried, but it wasn't for the reason Jace thought it was because she knew this would hurt him as much as it would hurt her. "I'm not Clary... I'll never be Clary..." her voice broke.

"Ally... I'm sorry..." Jace looked embarrassed and hurt at the same time.

"Just... don't" Clary got off the bed and ran out the Infirmary to her room, she took a shower, washing off the stupid demon's scent, she hated how demon's smelt, it was the foulest smell ever. she washed her hair, then she just stayed under the water, she savored the moments. Clary thought about Jace's face when he saw her, he looked hurt... like he was going to physically die... She had hurt him more than she could count... and it didn't sit well with her, Jace meant the world to her... and doing all of this was hurting him, she wished she could just jump into his arms and kiss him senseless because she loved him... and he loved her...

Clary got out of the shower and got dressed in a red lace bra and thong set, she drew on a white dress that stopped mid thigh, the straps covered her bra straps. Damn Morena and Amara... they had packed her whole suit case... Clary thought, she put on gold wedges that boated well with her fake hazel eyes. then she grabbed gold clutch, putting her phone and wallet in then she walked to the elevator.

* * *

_Of course she's not Clary... now she probably hates me... Damn it Jace... _Jace had played what had happened in the infirmary over and over again in his head, it had been an hour since it had happened.

"Hey Sweetie!" Kaelie said, excitedly she had jumped into his arms.

"Hey... what are you doing here?"

"I missed you and I wanted to see you..."

"Oh... why didn't you call or text me?"

"I've been trying to reach you all day" Jace face palmed himself, his battery had died, and he didn't charge it because he didn't want to leave Ally's side.

"Sorry it died and I was busy..."

"It's alright, so want to go to tis new club called the Devil's Tavern?" Kaelie said, smiling.

"Sure..."

"No demon hunting..." Kaelie said, Jace stared at her, but hesitantly nodded, Alec and Isabelle went with Maryse to Idris, the clave had contacted them ever so often to ask if the Alec was still gay or if Isabelle was still dating that bloodsucker, it got quite annoying.

"Tonight you're all mines!" Kaelie smiled, she looked into Jace's golden eyes and he looked into hers, she leaned in close. Jace took her face in his hands and kissed her, she was kissing him so nicely, he licked her lips for access and she accepted playing with his tongue, they were making out fully, after about ten minutes in front of the institute doors.

"Eh-hem" Clary said, Jace and Kaelie pulled away really fast, and Jace stared at Clary, well more like gawking at her, his eyes wide.

"Um... Clary?" Kaelie said, staring at her.

"No... I'm Ally..."

"Oh..." Kaelie said, she was staring at Clary, as if to say 'Stay away from Jace or else!'.

"Did you need something?" Jace asked.

"Well, it wasn't my full intentions to intrude on you two stuffing your tongues down each others throats but... you're blocking the door" Clary said, she moved her eyes to the door, she didn't mean to sound so harsh but he was sticking his tongue down her throat.

"Oh, sorry" Kaelie said moving.

"Don't say sorry for things you have no control over... it only makes you feel even more guilty" Clary said, Jace raised his brow, Valentine had said that.

Clary's face showed a deep sadness, but it was quickly replaced my an utterly angry expression, she walked out the door saying nothing.

"She's the reason you didn't pick up your phone?" Kaelie said.

"Yeah..."

"She looked really pissed at you..."

"No kidding." Jace said, bitterly, Kaelie only nodded.

"We should get going"

* * *

Clary felt so upset, Jace had kissed her, then not even an hour later he was making out with Kaelie... but could she blame him it was his current girlfriend, he thinks Clary's alive, if he even still believed that, after how he had been staring at her, she didn't know what Jace was thinking... Clary was so filled with anxiousness and anger, she hadn't realized she had went to, the Devil's Tavern. Clary entered the nightclub and went to the bar, looking to drown her sorrows, guilt was swallowing her whole.

"Under-aged drinking huh? A familiar voice said.

"How the hell is it any of your business?" Clary said, turning around, she met dark brown eyes, and black hair... Sean Pierce... _I forgot he owned the club... _Clary thought.

"You are my business Clary..." Sean said, his eyes were so mesmerizing, he was very handsome, of course maybe the same caliber as Jace but Jace had that unwitting charm and arrogance that kept Clary on her toes...

"I am not in the mood right now Sean..." Clary bellowed. The music was blaring, everyone was grinding and shaking.

"What's wrong?" He asked, he looked genuine.

"My life is a mess..."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I want to drink my sorrows away... you know get so drunk until I can't remember the reason i'm so upset..."

"Clary... you've never been drunk before... I don't want you to do anything you'll regret"

"Like what... my life's already horrible as it is... I'm sure I can't do anything worse..."

"Why don't we go to my office and talk... the music is pretty loud.."

"Okay" Clary said, and Sean led her to his office.

* * *

Jace and Kaelie had walked to the Devil's Tavern, Kaelie had been talking about her day at work and a whole bunch of boring stories... Jace had tuned her out with the occasional nod of the head or smile, but he was really focused on Clary... she had been mad at him, and he knew why... He kissed her and called her Clary, which probably broke her hurt her. When they got inside the club, Kaelie and him were on a sofa in the far corner of the room, where booths were set up.

"Jacey... can we please dance?" Kaelie asked, Jace sighed but nodded, she led him to the floor and started grinding on him, Jace didn't really seem to care, he had slept with Kaelie and occasionally Aline, Aline was lesbian then bisexual then straight, it all depended on how she felt, he called her confused. They were dancing close the the bar, and Kaelie was saying something, but he stopped dancing and stared when he saw Clary... he looked at her talking to the Sean guy he owned the club, she was rambling on about how upset she was and how horrible her life was, Jace was paying close attention, the guy was staring into her eyes and was extremely close to her, which made his blood boil, he remembered he felt that way when he saw Simon and Clary at the cafe they always went to... the day her mother went missing and she stole his heart... _Am I really caring for someone other than Clary... I mean Kaelie is a nice person but we never really had any sparks... I could never love anyone but Clary, but seeing this Ally girl, she was just like Clary, same personality, same traits, same smile, same frown, everything was the same except for her hair and eyes. _Jace was so lost in thought, he hadn't noticed Kaelie was rubbing up against him, on purpose she was smiling a devilish smile, Jace looked at Clary who had followed Sean to the stairwells, his good guess was they were going to his office, he had read about Sean Pierce, he was twenty four and about five years and a half Clary's senior...

"I'll be right back..." Jace said, Kaelie nodded and kept dancing.

* * *

"Will you stop frowning, you are too beautiful to be frowning C..." Sean brushed Clary's hair back they were on his couch.

"Well, what did you expect for me to come up here and instantly be happy... I'm pissed off, I'm sad, I'm hurt, I can't stop thinking about everything... My whole life's a mess, nothings how I want it to be..." Clary glared at Sean.

"You're doing something very important and good, so stop feelings guilty you should be happy, you're helping alot of people..."

"This is aggravating I want to drink so I can forgot about my pain, and instead you won't let me... you would rather have me wallow in self pity..."

"Drinking won't help you... it will just make you happy for a few hours, then maybe sickness will come in, maybe not, but its guaranteed a hangover and the pain you're so desperately trying to get rid of, will just come back again..."

"I'll just keep drinking then..."

"Alcoholism is not an option! it's just going to cause more problems and pain"

"You do know, there are thousands of bars in New York... I can just find others..." Sean frowned.

"Fine..." Sean said, showing her his mini bar. Clary took a bottle of vodka and sat on the bar, crossing her legs, one over the other. Sean came over.

"If you're going to drink then I'll do it with you"

Clary took a big sip and coughed. Sean laughed taking the bottle and drinking some.

"You need to start with little sips.." Sean smiled.

"You didn't" Clary said.

"I'm not a beginner, you are" Sean drank some more.

"I've drunken red wine...meaning I am not a virgin with alcohol" Clary sputtered out, making Sean smirk.

"то, что вы говорите ..." Sean laughed. **(What ever you say...)**

"Я могу справиться мой ликер ... так перестать вести себя как рывок" Clary smiled, and Sean handed the bottle back over.** (I can handle my liquor... so stop acting like a jerk)**

Clary drank off the whole 20 oz that were left, this time she didn't cough, she was starting to giggle for no reason.

"You're such a light weight... I knew this was a bad idea" Sean said, Clary giggled even more, she pulled him closer, and wrapped her legs around him.

"I'm not a light weight, I'm a curvy weight..." Clary laughed, Sean shook his head.

"All-" Sean was cut off by Clary kissing him, he wanted this more than anything, he kissed her with so much urgency, she ran her fingers through his hair, making him moan, she laughed as he kissed her, she was running her hands under and up his shirt, his ab's were hard, he had such a nice build.

"Your a good kisser..." Clary complimented, Sean was in such a trance by her, he kept kissing her, and she smiled. he picked her up gently and went to the couch, laying on top of her, he kissed her neck. Clary cackled.

"This should definitely come off Percy..." Clary said, Sean was kissing her, he didn't even hear her, he wanted to be with Clary, he needed to be with Clary. She flipped him on his back and slid down and kissed his stomach making him groan, she lifted with shirt up, and Sean snapped back into reality.

"Stop" Sean said, he gently grabbed her hands and sat up, pulling her up, she was on his lap, her feet across his lap.

"Why? don't you want me..." Clary said. Sean swallowed hard.

"More than anything, but you're drunk... I would be taking advantage of you..."

"No you wouldn't... I'm giving you full permission" Clary grinned, she leaned closer to his ear, and purred. "I know for a fact... you want me, so stop being so responsible... can't we just have fun... I mean nothing could possibly go wrong" Clary moved from his ear and neck slowly, her lips tracing his cheek. she started to slide a strap off of her dress.

"No... means no Alexandra!" Sean said, he gently picked her up. "You need to sleep this off..."

"Will you ever stop being so serious and responsible?"

"Serious yes, Responsible no..." Sean frowned. "Ally look me in the eyes, would you have tried to seduce me if you were coherent?"

"I... I don't know..."

"Yes you do... and I do too... your heart belongs to someone else, it has for a very long time... a one night stand isn't you... You are a classy, funny, smart, sexy, very... very... hot girl, but you deserve to be with the one person you actually want to be with... sleeping with someone else, won't help you"

* * *

Jace followed Clary and Sean upstairs and watched as the office door closed, he went to the door and pressed his ear to it...

He listened to their conversation, tuning out the music.

"Will you stop frowning, you are too beautiful to be frowning C..."

"Well, what did you expect for me to come up here and instantly be happy... I'm pissed off, I'm sad, I'm hurt, I can't stop thinking about everything... My whole life's a mess, nothings how I want it to be..."

"You're doing something very important and good, so stop feelings guilty you should be happy, you're helping alot of people..."

"This is aggravating I want to drink so I can forgot about my pain, and instead you won't let me... you would rather have me wallow in self pity..."

"Drinking won't help you... it will just make you happy for a few hours, then maybe sickness will come in, maybe not, but its guaranteed a hangover and the pain you're so desperately trying to get rid of, will just come back again..."

"I'll just keep drinking then..."

"Alcoholism is not an option! it's just going to cause more problems and pain"

"You do know, there are thousands of bars in New York... I can just find others..."

"Fine..."

"If you're going to drink then I'll do it with you"

"You need to start with little sips.." Jace heard Clary cough while Sean laughed.

"You didn't"

"I'm not a beginner, you are"

"I've drunken red wine...meaning I am not a virgin with alcohol" Jace remembered when he was under Sebastian's control and Clary and the controlled Jace drank wine with Sebastian.

"то, что вы говорите ..."

"Я могу справиться мой ликер ... так перестать вести себя как рывок" Jace forgot she was Russian...

"You're such a light weight... I knew this was a bad idea" It had been about twenty minutes before anyone had spoken, Clary had been giggling alot.

"All-" Jace heard kissing noises that made his temperature rise, and his face start to pale, she was kissing him...

"Your a good kisser..." They were still kissing, he fought the urge to growl or scoff, he just bit his lip.

"This should definitely come off Percy..." Jace nearly fell over when he heard Clary.

"Stop" _Finally!_ thought Jace.

"Why? don't you want me..." He heard Sean swallow.

"More than anything, but you're drunk... I would be taking advantage of you..." Jace clenched his fist.

"No you wouldn't... I'm giving you full permission" Jace's face was tight.

"I know for a fact... you want me, so stop being so responsible... can't we just have fun... I mean nothing could possibly go wrong" Jace heard Clary whisper, thank god he had better hearing than others.

"No... means no Alexandra!" Jace smirked. "You need to sleep this off..."

"Will you ever stop being so serious and responsible?"

"Serious yes, Responsible no..." Jace thought Sean was pretty funny for that comment."Ally look me in the eyes, would you have tried to seduce me if you were coherent?"

"I... I don't know..."

"Yes you do... and I do too... your heart belongs to someone else, it has for a very long time... a one night stand isn't you... You are a classy, funny, smart, sexy, very... very... hot girl, but you deserve to be with the one person you actually want to be with... sleeping with someone else, won't help you"

_She loves some one else... _Jace thought to himself, He listened to see if they would say anything else.

"You know as good as I do... that I love Jace... but he loves Clary... which I'm not mad about, I'm very happy, but I can't help but think me being back here like this, is hurting him... he even kissed me and called me Clary" Jace smiled, but then frowned at the rest of the sentence.

"But you are C-" Kaelie came up to Jace, and yelled at him, making him miss what Sean said.

"Jonathan Christopher Lightwood, I saw that Clary look a like, I know you followed her up here!" Kaelie's face was serious. Jace shot up off the ground and tried to shut her up, but it was too late, the door opened. exposing a wide eyed Clary and a very pissed Sean.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Sean said.

"I was listening in on you two... isn't it obvious..." Jace said, Clary turned beet red.

"I have to get back to the institute..." Clary said, pushing past Sean, she ran down the stairs.

"Are you happy?" Sean said, he shot me daggers.

"No..." I said, Kaelie stared at me.

"I'm breaking up with you..." Kaelie said, I stared at her.

"What... why?" I asked. In my mind I was shouting victory, something about Ally made me like her, besides her obvious Clary traits, she was so... breath taking.

"That new girl likes you... and its pretty obvious you like her, I saw how your face tightened when you heard her kissing him, then when he told her to stop your face had the widest grin I've ever seen since you and Clary last came to Taki's together... that Ally girl, is obviously your soul mate... and don't patronize me Jace... I know you're rejoicing in your head, I'm a Fae, I can feel it..." Kaelie left in a huff.

"How much did you hear?" Sean asked.

"You said But you are C-, then Kaelie started yelling." Jace glared at him, he was handsome he had to admit, but he knew he wasn't a threat to him.

"Are you going to keep glaring at me stupidly or will you wise up and run after C... Ally" Sean said, he was about to say a c- name again, but Jace just let it go and ran down the stairs and out of the club, he ran all the way to the institute.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know its been a while... but I've been very busy... with researching things for my Trapped with you story... everyones buzzing with me, I had a meeting with a publisher in real life... I'm publishing a book next year, and they said it might get on the teen reads or new york best sellers list... so I'm trying to work on finishing it... I'm not completely done with it... but Hey... I have six whole months so... I shall do my best... Love you all My Victorian Fans! **

**Oh and about the whole Clary naming, I thought people might get confused so I call her Clary when talking about her, but everyone sees her as Ally... not Clary, I didn't want people to get confused... and to the writers out there who are pming me calling me names and saying really unnecessary things... I honestly do not care... I'm tryin my best to write this story and do it the way I want... with the help of my trustworthy fans... I don't need you chastising me at every turn... I get it, you have problems with that, but in the beginning it was the same... to make you guys get a feel of how the story's would clash but in the second chapter I started my view of how it would go... sorry If some of you didn't get it... **

**Thanks for taking the time to actually read my story though! Much Love!**

**Next Chapter at 35 reviews! **

* * *

_Clary sat on her bed, kicking off her shoes, she laid there, her feet dangling off and spreading her arms out wide, she stared at the ceiling... Damn it... if Jace heard Sean call me Clary its all over... Why had I been so stupid... _Clary thought, someone knocked on the door and she knew who it was without a doubt... Jace he would be the only other person at the institute until Friday morning two whole days alone... great...

"Ally..." Jace said, Clary shivered, just hearing his voice made her so happy.

"Come in..." Clary bellowed, the door opened and she saw a flash of gold, Jace closed the door and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping on you and Sean"

"It is, what it is... it makes no sense to dwell on it..."

"Al-"

"Just stop..."

"Can I ask you something" Clary faced palmed her self then looked at Jace.

"Earlier you said something that only three people have ever heard... Only me, Jocelyn and Clary Fray know... so can I ask you where you heard the sorry reading from?"

"You'll probably hear about this some day so I might as well tell you... My Mother Irina Udinov was in the circle, but back then her name wasn't Udinov... it was Mears..." Clary looked at the floor, but continued. "When she was seventeen Valentine influenced her to be in the circle, he'd tell her all kinds of quotes and other things... I grew up hearing them" Clary thanked the angel Raziel that Sam and Morena went over things with her in case she slipped up...

"Oh..." Jace stared at Clary for a long time then he spoke again. "What are you feeling guilty about?"

Clary sighed, would he ever stop. "A lot of things-" Clary's phone rang, she sighed a deep relief and answered it.

"Hey Ally Boo" Sean said, Clary wanted to roll her eyes but decided against it.

"You are such an ass..."

"For?" Jace looked at Clary.

"You know what for..."

"Oh... well I warned you..."

"You did not warn me... you told me flat out no... meaning you weren't warning me you were trying to be in control-" Jace took the phone and hung up.

"Ally listen to me... I am not trying to be a douche to you, by calling you Clary, if you say you're not Clary I believe you... it's just I miss her... and If I ever got the chance to get her back I would take it..."

"Its okay... if I were you, I would want that to..."

"Ally... earlier... when I kissed you it was because I wanted to... sure I wanted you to be Clary, but part of me liked you..."

Jace was leaning in close to Clary, they were so close their foreheads were touching. Clary felt a warm sensation wash over her, when she heard those words, she kissed him, and he kissed her back, his hands gripped her waist, he leaned her back onto the bed and straddled her hips. Jace trailed hot passioned filled kisses from her cheek down to her neck, Clary hooked her hands in his hair, earning a groan to escape his mouth. She started to take his shirt off, exposing his God-like skin, so smooth but hard with muscle, just looking at him made her go crazy, let alone kissing him. Clary hooked her feet on his waist, as he started to kiss down her neck to her collarbone, he was running his hands over the dress. Clary stopped.

"I can't..." Jace raised a brow.

"Um... are you.. um..are you a virgin?" His face soft.

"No..."

"Then whats wrong?" Jace asked. Realization dawned on his face. "You're with Sean?"

"What? No... why would I?" Clary groaned. "Aren't you with Kaelie?"

"We broke up..."

"Jace... I don't want to be a rebound girl..." Jace cupped Clary's face.

"You're not... I was actually glad when she broke up with me..."

"I... um... I should um... call Sean back before he gets worried..." Clary said, she tried to get up, but Jace was on top of her.

"When I kissed you earlier... you didn't stop me, you kissed me back, the second time you did the same thing, so what's different now..."

"Nothing... I just... You broke up with your girlfriend less than two hours ago, I'm drunk... and If we even do have sex... I wouldn't remember... and you deserve better than that, and so do I..." Jace kissed Clary's cheek, then nodded.

"I'll see you in the morning..." Jace said, getting up he walked out the room. Clary got up and took off her dress, she grabbed a loose fitting gray shirt with a black pocket on the left top corner, and black slim shorts, that hugged her. She slid them on, then went to brush her teeth. When she got out of the bathroom she called Sam and told him what was going in.

* * *

Jace walked back to Clary's room with Tylenol and a glass of water, for when she woke up in the morning, the door was cracked open a bit like he had left it.

"State the obvious... I know... I'm trying... could you just lay off..." Clary said.

"God Sam! give me a break... I know already, I'm just really sick of this, you're annoying the hell out of me, I'm trying to do what you say... but you're all pissing me off... you don't tell me anything I need to know... and it pisses me off... I don't even know why I bother... If I want to get drunk I can!" Jace felt bad for eavesdropping on her.

"Fine! A day to blow off steam is exactly what I need... without having to report back to you... You're not my father nor my husband!" Clary threw her phone on the bed, so Jace knocked on the door and she turned towards him.

"I brought you hangover remedies... for when you wake up"

"Thanks..."

"Was that your boyfriend?"

"No..."

"Do you have a boyfriend"

"No..."

"Are you dating anyone"

"No..."

"Who was that?"

"Eavesdropping again... You Jace Lightwood are a very sneaky person..."

"Well... its one of my common traits... can't help it.."

"Well if you must know it was my fiancée" Jace choked. Clary busted out laughing.

"I'm just joking... it was my older brother Sam... the over bearing, annoying, over protective, serious person"

"Aw... thats why you have to report to them so often..."

"Pretty much"

"Why don't you get some rest and we can train in the morning, then do something after words... I'm sure you'd just love to tour New York... and to do it with a handsome hunk like me is even better"

"Or... I could just go to sleep wake up and go to Alicante to train with Finnick Odair..."

"That... blonde twit... he isn't half the man I am..."

"Oh trust me he is..." Clary teased, Jace's eyes went wide.

"You dated Finnick?"

"No.." Clary giggled. "Not even for his lack of trying... he was so hot... and he's quite resourceful and head strong... but I didn't go out with him, we're just friends and Allie's he's someone I trust... more than I can say for others..."

"I'm sorry for being so nosy... its just I know nothing about you and you know nothing about me..."

"Oh on the contrary... I know you have amazingly breath taking eyes, gorgeous golden hair, tan skin a nice build... and you are quite the lover and fighter... oh and by the way... swimming in spaghetti is so gross... and weird... Chocolate is much better"

"Does everyone in Idris know that?" Jace asked, his face red.

"No" Clary said, her voice sounding a little British, it was so cute. "Just some people..."

"So... you've trained with Finnick Odair?"

"Yeah, he's taught me a lot"

"Well how about we train in the morning?"

"Are you gonna spar with me because Finnick trained me and you want to see if I'm a fighter like him, or because you want to know what type of fighter I am?"

"Maybe both..."

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning" Jace was dangerously close, Clary kissed his cheek, before he could get any closer. "G'night Jace"

"G'night Clary" And with that Clary went into her bed and turned off the lights, Jace left closing the door after she had fallen asleep, he went to his room and held a photo of Clary, he looked at her red hair, green eyes and cute freckles, he missed her so much, why did she have to be dead... she meant more to him then anyone else, in the past, present or future, sure he liked Ally, but Clary stole his heart... He fell asleep thinking about Clary.

* * *

"I guess Finnick has lost his touch, because if this is what he taught you, then you are surely going to be fighting for your life a lot with Demon's" Jace said, Clary wanted to slap him for being such an airhead. She gripped her sword and swung it over her head, and Jace's sword flew out of his hands. She kicked his stomach with force sending him to the floor, he recovered really quickly, taking daggers our his training boots and throwing it, Clary ran from side to side, dodging each dagger, she flipped jumping up, she caught the chandelier, and swung herself over to where Jace stood, He ran at her, trying to catch her legs, she swung her feet up high flipping into the air, she flipped again then did a twist, tucking her feet under her she landed into a crouch, behind Jace, he turned around really fast, and ran over to her, he tried to knock the sword out of her hand, but she kicked at his foot, he fell and landed with a loud thud on his back, he was panting, but Clary knew if she gave up on him, he would get up and hit her, catching her off guard, she grabbed his arm, and flipped him over her with all her strength, making him wince with pain, she threw her sword into the air, and it did twirls, she caught it behind her back and held the sword to Jace's throat.

"And... You were saying?"

"How'd... How'd... How'd you... you weren't fighting so... then you..." Jace sputtered, he was clearly shocked.

"Last night you said, you wanted to see how Finnick taught me to fight, which I showed you first, then how I fight, which I just showed you... and sorry If I shocked you... I know I'm the best fighter there is" Clary said, laughing, Jace chuckled to himself.

"You are good... but I'm better" Jace smiled.

"If you say so..." Clary said, walking past him, and going towards the door, Jace grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"I do say so... Since Alec, Isabelle and Maryse won't be back until 12 am, why don't we go out for the day?"

"Sure... let me just shower and change" Clary said, Jace nodded, and Clary left, she went to her room and went straight for the shower, she washed her hair and massaged her scalp, she washed her face, with her Neutrogena Clean & Clear, it made her face smooth and gave it the nutrient sit needed, she turned off the shower, and got her towel, drying her self off, she tied the towel, she got a smaller towel and towel-dried her hair, then she blow dried it, then Chinese flattened her hair, it went straight down, she went into her room, and saw Jace looking at her sketch pad, he was staring at a picture of himself, she blushed, he was flipping to see another page, when she cleared her throat, he looked at her.

"I'm sorry... I came to see if you were ready, then I heard the shower going, so I was waiting on you..."

"It's okay... its just most girls have journals, where they write their feelings, whereas I have my sketchpad where I draw my feeling and emotion..." Jace flinched, Clary forgot she had told him that years ago, damn it... she thought.

"I'll um wait for you in the foyer" Jace said, Clary nodded, when the door closed she went through her closet to find clothes.

* * *

_Damn it I forgot my phone... _Jace thought, he went back to Clary's room and opened the door, forgetting to knock, Clary turned around fast as her towel dropped, her face was red and she was surprised. Jace caught himself staring at her body, she was beautiful, inside and out. Clary was frozen, so he went over to her and grabbed her towel, he tied back around her, and she just stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry... I should have knocked"

"It's... um... It's okay..."

"No.. its not... I forgot my phone" Jace breathed, he was so close to Clary, their lips almost were touching.

"I should get dressed, you can stay in here if you want" Clary said, she took her clothes in the bathroom.

Jace was silently cursing himself, he had seen Clary's naked body, of course she was sexy and he was loving it, but the way he saw it, she looked embarrassed, and he felt stupid, for not just knocking on the door, but part of him was glad he didn't knock, Jace had been lost in his thoughts, when Clary came out the bathroom, he looked at her, she had on a cute red spaghetti strap ruffled top, that showed a little belly, denim blue jeans that were bleached white at the botto, making a cute ombre, and red vans, she had a zebra bow around her head and her hair was flat, her make up was light, you have known if it weren't for her red lipstick, Jace smiled.

"You look beautiful" Jace complimented, Clary turned to hide her blush.

"You do two..."

"You don't have to hide your blush from me, I think its beautiful, like a deep pink rose..." Jace said, he kissed Clary's hand and led her out of her room, and down the stairs to the foyer, they left the institute and went to the car, Jace got into the drivers seat after helping Clary into the car.

"So whats our plan for today?"

"I want you to enjoy your trip to New York so I'm giving you the full New York Experience"

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see" Clary looked out the window, as Jace drove down the busy streets of New York.

* * *

**Much Love You Guys ~Readers Conscious~ **

**Also... Just So You Guys Know... I am going to be writing a new fanfic about the Mortal Instruments... soon to be coming... Its all Shadowhunterry! about Clary and Jace having sex, and Clary getting pregnant, and Jace being frightened but supportive, the usual... Love You All!**

**If You Have An Idea For A New Fanfic Tell Me! And I Will Write One... With Much Of Your Consideration... This story had been my first story where I used another authors concept ... the rest of my other stories I thought of... like Trapped with you, its based on my sisters life... see she got pregnant by our familys enemies son and they were forced to get married, but the guy she really loved helped her... I grew up watching it tear them apart... until they all came to an agreement... it was sad to watch my older sister in so much pain but she says she would go through it all over again just because of my nephew Nicholas Aiden Campbell, So... basically most of my fanfic's are about the hardships, I see every day people go through, what I go through and what my head goes through...**

**My Head Is A Television, I get an idea and I go with it... I usually don't use people's concepts but Heart By Heart really spoke to me... and I am really sorry for all the people who are upset about it... but I'm writing it how I would... so If you would take the time to read it and see that I am not... doing the same stuff you'll be in much more like with my story...**

**Some rumors have been going around that Its the same I'm just fast pacing it... actually no I'm not... see I'm doing some stuff the same but my idea's are what made it look so fats paced... Its going to be a very long Fanfic... maybe twenty five- thirty chapters... maybe more... I see the story playing out in my head and I'm loving it... Much Love from Yours Truly ( Yes I Just Referenced Ariana Grande's Number One Album In The World Because I Love It!) **

**Next Chapter at Thirty Five Reviews... (35)**

**Reason being... I need to know how people are responding to this story... I try to post everyday... but its hard when I have much more stories to update and other stories to create... I try my best... but because this one and Trapped with you is my favorites along with DISCOVERED! I'll do my best to update...**

**If I Miss a day or two... I'll update each chapter I missed in one day... Deal? Okay then!**

**Much Much Love To All You Loving and Adoring Fans... And A Special Thank You To Wisterian Princess for being my inspiration... You Should totally check out her story If Valentine were good or What If She Was or Heart By Heart... those three are my favorites... They Deserve more Reviews Follows and Favorites So Get On It!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to write Clary as Ally, when other people are doing their POV, then when Clary does her POV she'll be Clary... Sorry for the confusion, and I know I just updated and its against my rules to post twice in one day... but I just had to... I love this story to much to stop writing... Ugh... I know how much people are like update already... I'm going to try and get to ten chapters before Thursday... Thats a promise. **

* * *

"Who would have thought... Jace Lightwood would be afraid of ducks" Clary said, laughing, she already knew this fact but she had to act new to everything about Jace, her family and her friends.

"I just have a strong dislike for them... I'm not afraid of anyone" Jace said, Clary chuckled.

"Is that so?"

"Very much so..." Clary grabbed a duck and put it on Jace's head, he started screaming bloody murder, trying to get it off.

"What The Hell!?" Jace yelled, he was pale, Clary took it off his head and put it on the ground, it waddled back to the pond.

"What? it was really funny..."

"No... it wasn't... those things are evil"

"Jace... they aren't, well unless you mess with them" Clary said, she looked at Jace's golden eyes they were like looking into a vault room full of gold, like your guilty little pleasure, or something rich with feelings, She moved her eyes up to his golden hair just the sight of it made Clary smile, she moved back down and found his lips, they were a light reddish-pinkish color.

"You know staring is considered rude to normal people, but I guess since were not normal it okay. I know you can't resist this" Jace said gesturing to his body, he was smirking, Clary laughed, nearly falling off the park bench.

"Will you ever stop being so arrogant?"

"Sorry. its a package deal, but I'm sure you love me for it" Jace said, smiling, Clary was in a trance by his words, she stared at him, as if he realized something, he narrowed his eyes and moved closer, Clary was breathing shallowly, he was so close, her chest was against his chest, he looked into her eyes, saying she should be the one to initiate contact, Clary kissed Jace, their kiss slow at first, soft and full of feeling, then it deepened, Jace was outlining Clary's waist with his finger, as they were fighting for dominance with their tongue. Jace won, smiling against Clary's lips he pulled away for a breath, and so did Clary. Clary thought she would have hyperventilated if she hadn't took a breath soon.

"We should go I want you to see the statue of liberty" Jace said, he helped Clary up and they were walking, when Clary realized his words, she froze. The statue of Liberty was surrounded by water meaning they would have to take a boat, She hadn't been in any boat since the day Sebastian turned her life upside down, he almost killed her and it would have worked if it hadn't of been for the Udinov's. Jace furrowed a brow and looked into Clary's deep hazel eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Um... I... I'm... not really a boat person" Clary said, Jace stared at her, Clary thought he was thinking of the reason why, she knew in his head he was thinking She was shoved off a boat after being stabbed in the chest by Sebastian. Clary knew it just by his glare.

"We... could if you really want to..." Clary said, slowly. Jace kept staring, until finally he said something.

"No, if you don't really like boats then I won't force you on one, I'm sure we can do something else, like go to the Empire State Building or to a fair or even skinny dipping" Jace wiggled his eyebrows at the last suggestion, making Clary laugh.

"And there it is, the beautiful laugh I've so desperately missed" Jace said, making Clary blush, he took her hand and led her back on the path.

"What do you want to do?" Clary asked him, he smiled.

"Well... we could go get lunch, then tour an art museum since you love Art, When I saw your sketchpad you had drawings of New York and Museums you would want to visit" Jace said, Clary nodded, she had been to all the museums she drew, but she couldn't let Jace know.

"Okay..."

"How'd you know what the Museums looked like?" Jace asked, _Crap! _Clary thought.

"I was researching the area, Manhattan is a really busy place" Clary said, Jace nodded, they were right in front of the car, he opened the door for Clary then went to the drivers side, he pulled out of the parking spot and drove off.

* * *

Jace thought the car ride to Taki's was weird, Ally had barely said anything to him, he wondered if he had done something wrong. He thought back to the park, they were having so much fun Ally had messed with him by putting a duck on his head, then they were joking around, then so fast they started kissing, for probably around ten minutes it would have been longer if they didn't need breath. Ally snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Do you eat here a lot?" Ally asked, she looked into Jace's eyes and he smiled, he loved her eyes they were mesmerizing.

"Yes, everyday it's one of my special places"

"cool..." Ally's phone made a bing, and she just brushed it off.

"Shouldn't you check that?" Jace asked her staring at her.

"No... it's probably my annoying brother or sisters..."

"Um... okay" Jace said, he finally agreed on something he wanted, a burger and fries with a milkshake.

"How can I help you today?" A clearly agitated voice said, Jace looked up to see Kaelie. _Damn it... I forgot she works here, this is going to be awful._

"Can I have some fries and a strawberry milkshake" Ally said, she had good taste in milkshakes.

"Sure" Kaelie said, she made a fake smile at Ally, Jace just shook it off.

"I'll have a burger, fries and a strawberry milkshake." Jace said, putting the menu back in its place holder, Ally did the same.

"Will that be all?" Kaelie said, in a very rough tone.

"Yes" Jace said, he watched as Kaelie walked away mumbling some words, he heard. 'How could he...'

"That was awkward" Ally said, Jace sighed.

"I'm sorry, I forgot, she works here" Jace apologized, Ally rolled her eyes.

"Sincerity is really cute... but you have nothing to be sorry for, it's fine, you were bound to run into her again..."

"Yeah, I guess your rig-" Ally's phone started ringing, she stared at it and answered it.

"I'll be right back" Ally said, Jace nodded and watched her as she went to the hallway that led to the bathroom.

"Jace... can we talk?" Kaelie said, she was standing in front of Jace, her eyes looked sad, he nodded and she sat next to him in the booth.

"What do you want to talk about?" Jace asked, Kaelie stared into his eyes.

"I didn't mean to break up with you last night... it was impulse, I was drunk and so upset you were actually showing feelings for Ally... I really love you and I can't stand being without you" Kaelie said, Jace stared at her, this was the last thing he wanted to hear right now.

"Kaeli-"

"Jace please... you can't tell me you didn't feel anything with me, because our time together begs a differ, we had so much fun together and we could even more fun... just... please give me another chance" Kaelie begged, Jace thought she was getting annoying and clingy to quick, after all they had only been dating for three months, it took his almost two years to get over Clary.

"I'm sorry I can't Kaelie... I really like Ally, she's so different and unique, I really am sorry" Jace said, Kaelie looked away then her eyes darkened with anger, Jace tried to see what she was looking at but she attacked him with a kiss, she was kissing him furiously.

"Oh Jace, I'm so glad we're still together" Kaelie said, smiling, Jace stared at her, what had she been talking about, then he saw Ally.

"Ally its not wha-" She cut him off.

"It's not what? what I think...You're... Such.. A.. Liar..." Ally said, she was full of tears, _Damn It Kaelie! _Jace thought, Ally ran out of Taki's and went left, meaning she was on her way to the Institute.

"Oh stop it... you only like her because she looks like Clary, if she didn't you probably wouldn't have even looked her way, just admit it..."

"No Kaelie, at first maybe... but after I actually got to know her, I started to like her, she's not like any other girls I dated, Clary wasn't either, but Ally she's so smart, passionate and very, very hot, I like her for her, even if she reminds me of Clary, that's not the reason I like her" Jace said, Kaelie got up and was in his way.

"That's rich" Kaelie snorts.

"Get the hell out of my way Kaelie..."

"Why should I do that?"

"Won't you get fired for harassing customers?"

"Not if the owner has a crush on me" Kaelie said, with a huge grin.

"You seriously have issues... I don't know why I dated you" Jace said.

"Oh maybe because I'm good in bed"

"Not really, I mean don't get me wrong you're very pretty but Ally is definitely without a doubt sexier than you, if I had met her before, I would have went out with her, now move Kaelie, and this is my first and only warning"

"Whatever... you'll be back when you're done with Ally... I know you slept with that lesbian Aline Penhallow and that stupid girl Naudia Scott" Kaelie said, Jace rolled his eyes, and shoved Kaelie out of the way, she just stared at his back while he left.

* * *

"Hey Magnus" Clary said, as she got into the hallway.

"Hey Baby doll" Magnus said, he sounded very excited.

"Is something wrong?"

"No..."

"Then why are you calling me?"

"You wound me Clarissa" Magnus said in a playful tone.

"I'm joking silly, but seriously whats up?"

"Jace and You is whats up!"

"What about Jace and me?"

"I saw you kissing in the park" Magnus said, Clary blushed.

"When were you in the park?"

"I was with Chairman meow, I was lonely and decided to go for a walk through the park, then I happened upon some not so innocent moments IN PUBLIC" Magnus shrieked the last part, Clary laughed.

"No one told you to watch..."

"Yeah.. whatever, so I take it Jace and Kaelie are done?"

"Yup... they broke up last night"

"Who told you he was gonna drop her on her ass once you came along?"

"You did"

"You're damn right I did!" Magnus exclaimed, I could hair him clapping, so he must have had the phone floating in air.

"Yeah well... earlier I took a shower and Jace totally saw me naked"

"How so?" Magnus asked, he sounded like a gossip columnist.

"He barged into the room while I was changing..."

"Wow! say hormonal teens why don't cha!"

"Your a teen two!"

"To the normal eye yes, but I'm actually eight hundred plus years old..."

"I know Magnus..."

"Well get back to your date with lover boy..."

"Sure... I'll see you later"

"I'm throwing a party tomorrow night since Alec will be back, you better come in something hot"

"I will! thats all Amara and Morena packed for me"

"Good... bye Baby Doll" Magnus said.

"Bye" Clary said, hanging up, she went back out, she saw Jace and Kaelie kissing.

"Oh Jace, I'm so glad we're still together" Kaelie said, smiling.

"Ally its not wha-" She cut him off.

"It's not what? what I think...You're... Such.. A.. Liar..." Clary said, she was in tears. Clary ran out of Taki's and went to the institute. She ran to her room, Church had stared at her, but she ignored him and slammed her door, she was so upset, she changed putting on a hot pink think tank top with short black slim shorts that had white polka dots, she dropped on her bed, her face buried in her pillow and cried, for an hour straight.

"Ally" Clary heard, she didn't bother to look up, she ignored him. "Ally its not what you think"

"It doesn't matter Jace, we aren't dating, you can do whatever you want to..." Clary said not even looking at him, it hurt her, this was Clary emotions, If Ally was a real girl she probably wouldn't of cared so much, but Clary cared more then anyone would ever know.

"Al-"

"No Jace... this is so hard... you have no idea how hard this is for me... I try so hard to..." Clary stopped talking, she couldn't tell him anything, As much as she wanted to she couldn't. "Please just go away" Clary knew Jace wouldn't.

"Ally, When I asked if you wanted to do something that was me asking you out... I would never intentionally go out with you then kiss another girl, while on said date, Kaelie was talking to me about getting back together, and I told her no, but she looked somewhere and before I could even look or register what was happening she kissed me, then I saw you, and I tried to explain but you wouldn't let me... I'm really sorry Ally"

"Jace... you used the its not what it looks like line, thats so famous for guys or girls to use when they cheat on the other, though you didn't cheat on me because we aren't even together" Clary said, she felt a weight on her bed, and knew it was Jace, he rolled her over on her back, and leaned over her.

"I want us to be together, if I haven't made it clear before I am now..." Jace said, wiping the tears from Clary's eyes, he stared at her and she stared at him. _Gosh... what is he doing to me, I always will love Jace... no matter what, being with hims so hard... they said I couldn't be with him... No! they said I couldn't tell him who I was, they didn't say I couldn't be with him. _Clary gently pulled Jace's head down to hers and kissed her, he was shocked, but gave in right away, he moved on top of her and propped his elbows on either side of her, Clary was fighting Jace for dominance again, she liked fighting for dominance it was fun. The kiss was long and passionate, he pulled away, but hovered near her, kissing her cheek, he was tracing her jawline with his lips, moving down he started to kiss her neck, making Clary moan, she ran her hands through his hair, gently tugging it earning a groan from Jace, he looked into her eyes and stared.

"Ally, if you want to take this slow we can" Jace said, his eyes were dancing, and his breaths were slow. "I'm in no rush..."

"I-"

"I won't be upset if you say no" Jace said. Clary went to talk again but he started talking again, Clary groaned.

"I want this relationship to grow, at whatever pace you want fast or slow" Jace said, Clary clamped her hand on his mouth, she loved how he was being so sweet but he was rambling on and she wanted him, No! needed him, she flipped him over taking her shirt off and exposing a hot lacy black bra with pink dots.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Jace said, Clary laughed, and kissed him again, his kisses were soft,sweet and passion filled, she loved it, he licked her bottom lip for access, and she granted it to him, he flipped her over on her back.

* * *

**So... Loving it are't cha! I know I am! Gotta Love Clace... oops I mean ALACE LOL... THEY ARE TO CUTE! I added a little fluff to make sure you stay put for the next chapter, it focuses on Alec, Isabelle and Maryse's trip to Alicante where they meet the Udinov's, and when they come back what surprises will be there for them! **

**Stay tuned for another episode of Heart To Heart: A Love Reunited. (lol I had to say it... I just had to!)**

**Next Chapter tomorrow! look out for it, it could be at any time, I did make a promise to get to chapter ten before Thursday... so by sunday night I should have a total of fourteen chapters If i'm lucky so nine more chapters this week!**

**Who's excited? Review please !**

**~Reader'sConscious~**


	6. Chapter 6

Isabelle, Alec and Maryse had been in the Clave's courts for hours, talking about their situations, choices and lives.

"As much as you are infatuated with those... erm... How may I put this? Down worlders... We will keep checking up on you guys and asking for visits. This is against the law to lay with another man, I don't care how much you love it... Alexander" Inquisitor Sanborn said, his face was very cold, and hard.

"Well we don't care-"

"Isabelle !" Maryse yelled at her daughter, Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"I'm stating the truth... We don't care for your judgment... you've done more than harass and hassle us... its our life, we are still protecting the mundane's and their precious little world, we've done nothing wrong... and I will continue to lay with the day lighter, as _ALEC_... lays with the man he loves, no if's or buts about it... so get over your stupid little obsession" Isabelle said, she thought the Clave was annoying.

"Isabelle however so you think that... we do have rules, such as no children will be bred from you and that thing... as for you_ Alexander, _That warlock of yours is completely reckless, we are a high society of people, in the bible God did not permit a man and another man to lie together in sin... it was produced that a man and woman lie together in their humble home, You are messing with God's will, as well as the Clave... we do not wish to see your boyfriend in Idris anymore... nor Alicante, if so he will be killed, as well as you Isabelle" Inquisitor Sanborn said, Isabelle flinched, he was such a brutal man.

"With much do respect sir... this is very hard, being the way I am, Everyone looks at me and judges me, and to be honest I don't give a f-" Alec paused, Isabelle stared at her brother, but he continued. "I don't care, I am who I am, as for this stupid society, you are all hypocrites, the biggest of all being my father... I hate him as much as he hates me... and I understand now, what Valentine Morgenstern was getting it, this Clave really is disastrous, I don't agree with what he did, but the reason none the less. You all have issues, not me and my sister, we found people to love, and we're being open and honest with ourselves, you people are what make me sick, with your lies, deceit, greed and over impending hypocritical judgments... I am not here to please you, I am simply here to be myself and only myself, I get that I am a shadow hunter meant to be pure, but If I'm putting my life on the line every day for mundanes, to keep them safe, with a fate sealed, knowing I may die at any time, I shall live my life any way I please" Alec said, Maryse looked mortified, while Isabelle grinned, _Stick It To Em Big Bro!_

"Enough Alexander Gideon Lightwood" Robert said, I cringed at the sight of that backstabber. "You may declare your love for that flamboyant, glittery buffoon, but I will not however allow you to disrespect the Covenant... we are here to enforce rules, don't make a mockery of me in thinking just because I am your father I will show you leniency."

"Oh... we know, you would never stay true to any one, it pains you deeply if you show compassion or trust to anyone but yourself, you are selfish and for that... I am instilled to hate you... Its only because you are my father who gave me life, why I haven't totally disrespected you, but even so. Disrespect my family and you will see the day come to life Robert" Isabelle said, her tone not so pleasant, Robert glared at her, as did everyone else, she had never disrespected him no matter how annoying and wrong he was.

"I'm sorry for their behavior and attitude, inquisitor Sanborn, If I may say so myself, they have a point... you have no right to judge them, they love who they love... I would rather them be with someone they love then someone they didn't... unrequited love is horrible, I went through it... and I don't want my children nor anyone else to do so, I'm sure they can be a little more respectful when it comes to our society, but I won't ask them to do what they don't want to..." Maryse said, Isabelle and Alec glared at their mother, she had always been quiet about their relationships, being careful not to be offensive or unappreciative, Robert just stared at her.

"Thank you Maryse, I shall see to it, the visits get less frequent, but do understand I will be keeping an open eye and ear close to your family, it is not out of disrespect but of safety" Allegra Nightly said, she was Robert's new girl toy, Isabelle rolled her eyes, and squeezed her mothers hand in support.

"We shall see you at the Udinov's Anniversary no?" Inquisitor Sanborn asked, his gaze directed on Maryse, Isabelle smirked.

"Yes, Inquisitor Sanborn, we shall. Good day" Maryse said, she turned on her heels and exited, Alec followed suit, but Isabelle stayed there and glared at her father.

"You know Ms Nightly, you seem so wrinkly... you should try an aging cream, I mean wouldn't want you to look older than you already are now would we?" Isabelle said, then turned leaving, Allegra's face dropped, and Robert grinned to himself.

* * *

"Morena! The Lightwoods will be here any minute so hurry the hell up why don't you!" Sam yelled, Morena was scrambling through her closet, looking for an outfit.

"Ugh... I miss Clary, she was always good with first impressions" Morena said, Amara laughed, while laying on Morena's bed.

"No... you miss dressing her up, so you two could look like twins... like whats up with that anyway?" Amara asked, Morena gave Sam a look, and he just shook his head.

"I just really like us dressing so cutely, you never liked it... so I thought maybe it would be better if I bounded with someone more open minded" Morena said, Sam chuckled to himself. _Open minded my ass..._

"If you don't get ready soon I will totally put you in that rat comb of a furry dress Irina bought you!" Sam said, Morena gave him the death glare, and he smirked, wildly.

"Fine... Get out then!" Morena said, Sam nodded then left, going downstairs, he saw the Lightwood's, they were the same just a bit older... it wasn't a surprise, seeming they would always look alike, even if their eyes were different, Maryse's eyes were blue, Isabelle's a dark brown and Alec's a deep ocean blue.

"Hello, I'm Maryse and these are my children... well they're adults now... Alec and Isabelle" Maryse said, Irina and Nikolai were giving them all bear hugs, I shook my head.

"Hi! I'm Irina and this is my husband Nikolai and our eldest Samuel... Sam" Irina exclaimed, I shook my head.

"Sorry, we're an affectionate family... I suppose maybe thats why their still married..." Sam said, he smiled, and went to hug each of them.

"We're still married because unlike you... who is so unattached to the idea of loving someone other than yourself romantically, we are young at heart and loving with all our hearts" Nikolai said, Maryse smiled, but Sam saw a little gleam in her eyes, Sam could tell she was thinking about her divorce from Robert, they were always fighting as Sam recalled with the knowledge Sam was given from future Tessa Herondale, she sent us back in time.

"Ally, was right... you do seem to be serious... and all close" Isabelle said, she was eying him suspiciously.

"Yeah... I guess." Sam said, just then Amara came down the stairs, in her usual pink fluffy dress, it had thick straps and ruffled at her waist, it went to her knees, she was wearing black heels.

"Presenting Miss Morena Udinov" Amara said, sarcastically rolling her eyes, Morena walked slowly down the stairs, her night blue dress was to ankle length, slimming all the way down, with a split. Sam shook his head.

"These are my two little bothers... Morena and Amara, very different from Ally... but all the same annoying" Sam said, cheerfully.

"Wow..." Isabelle said, Alec just stared at them.

* * *

"So... when do you guys go back home?" Irina asked, they all had settled into the living room.

"We leave in an hour" Isabelle said, speaking up before anyone else could.

"Oh... How's Ally... I know she was kind of nervous to go to the New York Institute" Nikolai said, the had been talking about their trip here, and their meeting with the clave.

"She's fine... um, Sean Pierce... seems to think fondly of her" Alec said, remembering the time they went to the Devil's Tavern.

"Yeah... I guess, he's always had a strong like for her, I wished, they would become an item, he's a bright boy and just the right guy for her" Nikolai said, Alec noticed Irina rolled her eyes at that.

"What happened?" Morena asked.

"Well, he made a false call and lured us there, to talk about demons who had started rumors that Jonathan Morgenstern is alive" Isabelle said.

"What!" Amara said, freaking out.

"Did you know him?" Isabelle, Maryse and Alec asked at the same time, Alec felt weird when they reunited like that.

"Sam killed him... we... we..." Amara stopped talking. She got up. "Excuse me" Then she left.

"I'm sorry if we-" Maryse started but Morena cut her off.

"Don't apologize, its not your fault... Amara just... she's had nightmare ever since that night, so does Ally, Ally's is worse though, she had these gut wrenching screams at night, we finally had to take her to a warlock just to get her a potion, it should be wearing off soon" Morena said, Alec looked at her, they all didn't look like Ally, somewhat only Amara and Morena did, but only a little bit, for the up most, it would seem she was adopted or something.

"Nightmares? Why would she..." Alec's sentenced down down and he just stared.

"When we got there Jonathan had tried to escape, he stabbed her near the heart... she almost died, but I shot him in the heart with an arrow, Amara watched the whole thing, we really thought she was, but if by miracle she started moving" Sam said, Alec, Isabelle and Maryse stayed quiet.

* * *

Clary wakes up in Jace's arms, and she smiles.

"I see your up" Jace said, kissing her head.

"Yeah..." Clary said, Jace laughed.

"Even in the morning your still radiant..." Jace said, Clary blushed.

"Yeah but you look handsome every part of the day" Clary complimented.

"Hmm... Do I now?" Jace grinned. "I knew you liked me, I'm so hard to dislike"

"Ah... and here is the cockiness"

"What? you love me for it"

"Hmm... Do I now?" Clary said, using Jace's Line, he laughed.

"Knew you loved me..."

"Yup... more than you could ever know" Clary said, she meant it, Jace gripped her tighter.

"We should really get up... I have to go help Magnus with his party tonight" Clary said, she got up and Jace held onto her waist, He crawled over on the bed and was on his knee's he kissed the back of her neck going around. Someone knocked. Jace groaned and Clary laughed.

"I'll go take a shower" Clary said, she went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She showered, she made the shower cold, to wake her up fully, she kept thinking about her and Jace's night before then, it was filled with so much passion and love, it was hardcore, she missed Jace, no matter how hard she tried to deny it, she was secretly hoping Jace wouldn't be too pissed at her for finding out about this. Clary washed her hair then massaged her scalp again, she liked her hair routine. she stepped out the shower, brushed her teeth, and dried off, she wrapped a towel around her hair and threw on a robe, she tied it , as someone knocked on the door, she opened it, and came face to face with Isabelle.

"Hey..." Clary plainly said, Isabelle smiled.

"So... you and Jace huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Who thought you would be so naughty? I did Of Course!" Isabelle squealed, Clary shook her head.

"Magnus told you about the party tonight?"

"Yeah, thats why I came to talk to you, we should go shopping..." Isabelle said, Clary smiled.

"Sure... let me just change"

"Okay..." Isabelle turned and left the room, Clary went to her closet and pulled out a light denim shit, it had white lace on the shoulders, she put on a white sports bra covered in lace at the front, she pulled on the shirt and buttoned it, she put on black skinny jeans and black ankle boots, she went back to the bathroom and took the towel off her hair, she grabbed the blow dryer and dried her hair, she didn't brush it or comb it, just dried it, and let her natural curls fall to her waist, she put on pink chap stick, it didn't really show, she put on mascara and a little blush and foundation then went to the kitchen.

* * *

**I Know! I Missed Yesterdays Chapter So I'm Making It Up By Posting Two Today... I'm working on Chapter seven and starting chapter eight right now! Hope you guys Enjoy Chapter Six! **

**I know where I'm taking this story, I'm up to about chapter Ten right now... I'm editing the chapters and re reading them before I post them!**

**Love, ~Reader'sConscious~**

**Ps... Check Out My Website! I've been working on it really hard! Subscribe and become a member! Love You Guys... **


	7. Chapter 7

"Good God Jace!" Alec said, he was looking at his brother who had been found in Ally's room, he shook his head.

"What?" Jace asked, looking at Alec, Alec rolled his eyes.

"Iz told me she caught you in Ally's room... I just... if you're with her only because she looks like Clary... you better not be... she's a nice person and she's been through alot" Alec said, he was still thinking about what the Udinov's said.

"How do you know anything about her... you barely even talked to her for more than ten minutes..."

"The Udinov's told me what happened to her, she has nightmares at night, it got so bad to the point where they had to get a warlock to help her, but seeming how its coming close to the date, they fear it will come back and she'll have a relapse"

"What happened to her?" Jace raised a brow, Alec was about to tell him when Ally walked into the kitchen, her outfit nice as usual, he just gave a look that said 'Ask her... its not my story to tell' Jace nodded, then greeted Ally.

"Hey" Ally said, she sat next to Jace and across from Alec.

"Hi, how was your morning?" Alec asked.

"It was good..."

"Hey" Jace said, kissing her cheek, Ally blushed, and Alec chuckled to himself.

"And Breakfast is served..." Isabelle said, she put a slimy glop of goop in front of everyone, Ally cringed and paled.

"Isabelle are you trying to kill us!" Jace shrieked. "Stop trying to cook its not working! some people are just not good at somethings" Alec thought about how Isabelle would always try cooking.

"Here... Why don't I help you" Ally said, she got up.

"You know how to cook?" Alec asked, Ally nodded.

"Its a necessity, everyone in my family does"

"Cool..." Isabelle said, Ally walked over to the stove, and told her to clean up her mess. Ally pre-heated the oven.

"I'll just make you guys omelets... since its the easiest and fastest thing to make" Ally said, Isabelle smiled.

"Hey... do you think Ally's cooking lessons will rub off on Isabelle? I mean... Maryse tried to and look where it got us, her cooking got even more awful" Alec whispered to Jace, he made a face, and Jace laughed.

"I heard that!" Isabelle yelled, throwing a bread roll at Alec's head. Ally started mixing ingredients, I saw she used sugar, milk, eggs, flour and chocolate chips, she put it in the cupcake pan and then put it in the oven.

"Okay so first things first, you're going to cut the Italian sausages, bell peppers, red peppers, onions and tomatoes into tiny pieces" Ally said, she and Isabelle started cutting the ingredients, Alec and Jace watched carefully, Ally, took Isabelle's hand and showed her how to cut them, because Isabelle was doing one botched up job. Ally then got eggs. "You take six eggs then you mix them with half a cup of milk, that way they come out fluffy and a little bit creamy" Ally started mixing the eggs then she put in the cut up ingredients.

"Slice the potatoes into square pieces, then add the shredded cheese on top of it." Isabelle did as instructed, then she mixed everything. Ally got out the pan and started frying omelets, because you have to have the skilled set training to flip them without them breaking, Alec laughed, he had never seen someone make omelets like that, they looked nice, Ally took out the pan, Alec knew right away it was chocolate chip muffins. she put one on each plate, with the omelets.

"Okay... I... What... How'd you make it look so easy?" Isabelle asked, Ally giggled.

"It took me around three months before I got the hand of it" Ally said, putting plates down in front of everyone, she took her seat again, as Isabelle sat next to me, she smiled.

"You are definitely in charge of kitchen duties" Alec muttered, as he ate, everyone was eating, as Maryse walked in.

"Wow? everyones eating without cringing, gritting their teeth or trying to kill each other... that must mean Ally cooked" Maryse said, Ally laughed.

"Mom... she's really good" Isabelle said, Ally shook her head. Maryse sat down and tasted the food, she smiled. After an hour everyone had been done eating, the dishes were done and everyone was talking.

"She really is..." Maryse said, she smiled. "Oh... Ally, I have a surprise for you"

"You do?" Ally said, she furrowed her brow.

"It is I!" A voice said, Alec laughed. Ally looked to the door where the noise came from, and disbelief washed over her.

"Morena!" Ally screamed, she got up from the table and attacked her sister with a hug.

"Well... this is shocking... I sort of thought you were pissed at me..." Morena said.

"No... Sam, you didn't do anything wrong" Ally spluttered, she was still hugging Morena.

"Good..." Morena said, she hugged her sister with force.

"Ally, we still have to go..." Isabelle said, Ally let go of her sister, and calmed down.

"Where are you guys going?" Morena asked.

"Shopping" Ally said, she looked at her sister, Alec stared at them, they were all acting weird.

"We should go..." Ally said, pushing Isabelle and Morena out the door. She blew a kiss to Jace then left.

"Well... that was something" Alec said.

"Yup" Jace said, letting the 'p' pop.

* * *

"Okay... so Alec thinks you guys are shopping?" Magnus inquired. Clary nodded.

"Good, I already decorated... ugh... it was so tiring."

"Really... all you did was snap a finger" Isabelle said.

"You do know I get drained when using my magic" Magnus said, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry" Isabelle muttered, she looked around, the room was covered with purple and black splatters of paint, there was a disco ball, buffet table, Lounging tables, where people could sit and chat, it was done like a club, except it was for children of the night and nephilim. Clary loved it, she started to think about the first time she came to Magnus's.

**Flashback:**

_"If it isn't the children of the nephilim" Magnus said, he was wearing a very fashionable purple coat, a white shirt buttoned half way and gray boxers, his hair in spikes and glitter all over him. _

_"Magnus Bane, We need to talk" Jace said, Clary stared at him in awe, he looked hot, but not Jace hot, she was kind of scared of him to be truthfully honest._

_"Come on, you guys know I don't like you" Magnus said, his eyes flickered, they were greenish-yellow with black slits, like cat eyes. "But I'll let you stay, because of the hot one" Magnus said, he winked._

_"Thank you" Isabelle and Jace both said, in unison, and Magnus stared at them dumb folded. _

_"I meant the one with the blue eyes" Magnus said. "And because of Clary" _

"You like the party?"

_She turned to see Magnus lounging against one of the pillars. His eyes shone in the darkness. Glancing around, she saw that Jace and the others were gone, swallowed up by the crowd._

_She tried to smile. "Is it in honor of anything?"_

_"My cat's birthday."_

_"Oh." She glanced around. "Where's your cat?"_

_He unhitched himself from the pillar, looking solemn. "I don't know. HClary was spared responding to this by the reappearance of Jace and Alec. Alec looked sullen as usual. Jace was wearing a strand of tiny glowing flowers around his neck and seemed pleased with himself. "Where are Simon and Isabelle?" Clary said._

_"On the dance floor." He pointed. She could just see them on the edge of the packed square of bodies. Simon was doing what he usually did in lieu of dancing, which was to bounce up and down on the balls of his feet, looking uncomfortable. Isabelle was slinking in a circle around him, sinuous as a snake, trailing her fingers across his chest. She was looking at him as if she were planning to drag him off into a corner to have sex. Clary hugged her arms around herself, her bracelets clanking together. If they dance any closer together, they won't have to go off in a corner to have sex._

_"Look," Jace said, turning to Magnus, "we really need to talk to—"_

_"MAGNUS BANE!" The deep, booming voice belonged to a surprisingly short man who looked to be in his early thirties. He was compactly muscular, with a bald head shaved smooth and a pointed goatee. He leveled a trembling finger at Magnus. "Someone just poured holy water into the gas tank on my bike. It's ruined. Destroyed. All the pipes are melted."_

_"Melted?" murmured Magnus. "How dreadful."_

_"I want to know who did it." The man bared his teeth, showing long pointed canines. Clary stared in fascination. They didn't look at all the way she'd imagined vampire fangs: These were as thin and sharp as needles. "I thought you swore there'd be no wolf-men here tonight, Bane."_

_"I invited none of the Moon's Children," Magnus said, examining his glittery nails. "Precisely because of your stupid little feud. If any of them decided to sabotage your bike, they weren't a guest of mine, and are therefore …" He offered a winsome smile. "Not my responsibility."_

_The vampire roared with rage, jabbing his finger toward Magnus. "Are you trying to tell me that—"_

_Magnus's glitter-coated index finger twitched just a fraction, so slightly that Clary almost thought he hadn't moved at all. Mid-roar the vampire gagged and clutched at his throat. His mouth worked, but no sound came out._

_"You've worn out your welcome," Magnus said lazily, opening his eyes very wide. Clary saw, with a jolt of surprise, that they had vertical slit pupils, like a cat's. "Now go." He splayed the fingers of his hand, and the vampire turned as smartly as if someone had grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. He marched back into the crowd, heading toward the door._

_Jace whistled under his breath. "That was impressive."_

_"You mean that little hissy fit?" Magnus cast his eyes toward the ceiling. "I know. What is her problem?"_

_Alec made a choking noise. After a moment Clary recognized it as laughter. He ought to do that more often._

_"We put the holy water in his gas tank, you know," he said._

_"ALEC," said Jace. "Shut up."_

_"I assumed that," said Magnus, looking amused. "Vindictive little bastards, aren't you? You know their bikes run on demon energies. I doubt he'll be able to repair it."_

_"One less leech with a fancy ride," said Jace. "My heart bleeds."_

_"I heard some of them can make their bikes fly," put in Alec, who looked animated for once. He was almost smiling._

_"Merely an old witches' tale," said Magnus, his cat's eyes glittering. "So is that why you wanted to crash my party? Just to wreck some bloodsucker bikes?"_

_"No." Jace was all business again. "We need to talk to you. Preferably somewhere private."_

_Magnus raised an eyebrow. Damn, Clary thought, another one. "Am I in trouble with the Clave?"_

_"No," said Jace._

_"Probably not," said Alec. "Ow!" He glared at Jace, who had kicked him sharply in the ankle._

_"No," Jace repeated. "We can talk to you under the seal of the Covenant. If you help us, anything you say will be confidential."_

_"And if I don't help you?"_

_Jace spread his hands wide. The rune tattoos on his palms stood out stark and black. "Maybe nothing. Maybe a visit from the Silent City."_

_Magnus's voice was honey poured over shards of ice. "That's quite a choice you're offering me, little Shadowhunter."_

_"It's no choice at all," said Jace._

_"Yes," said the warlock. "That's exactly what I meant."_

_Magnus's bedroom was a riot of color: canary-yellow sheets and bedspread draped over a mattress on the floor, electric-blue vanity table strewn with more pots of paint and makeup than Isabelle's. Rainbow velvet curtains hid the floor-to-ceiling windows, and a tangled wool rug covered the floor._

_"Nice place," said Jace, drawing aside a heavy swag of curtain. "Guess it pays well, being the High Warlock of Brooklyn?"_

_"It pays," Magnus said. "Not much of a benefit package, though. No dental." He shut the door behind him and leaned against it. When he crossed his arms, his T-shirt rode up, showing a strip of flat golden stomach unmarked by a navel. "So," he said. "What's on your devious little minds?"_

_"It's not them, actually," Clary said, finding her voice before Jace could reply. "I'm the one who wanted to talk to you."_

_Magnus turned his inhuman eyes on her. "You are not one of them," he said. "Not of the Clave. But you can see the Invisible World."_

_"My mother was one of the Clave," Clary said. It was the first time she had said it out loud and known it to be true. "But she never told me. She kept it a secret. I don't know why."_

_"So ask her."_

_"I can't. She's …" Clary hesitated. "She's gone."_

_"And your father?"_

_"He died before I was born."_

_Magnus exhaled irritably. "As Oscar Wilde once said, 'To lose one parent may be regarded as a misfortune. To lose both looks like carelessness.'"_

_Clary heard Jace make a small hissing sound, like air being sucked through his teeth. She said, "I didn't lose my mother. She was taken from me. By Valentine."_

_"I don't know any Valentine," said Magnus, but his eyes flickered like wavering candle flames, and Clary knew he was lying. "I'm sorry for your tragic circumstances, but I fail to see what any of this has to do with me. If you could tell me—"_

_"She can't tell you, because she doesn't remember," Jace said sharply. "Someone erased her memories. So we went to the Silent City to see what the Brothers could pull out of her head. They got two words. I think you can guess what they were."_

_There was a short silence. Finally, Magnus let his mouth turn up at the corner. His smile was bitter. "My signature," he said. "I knew it was folly when I did it. An act of hubris …"_

_"You signed my mind?" Clary said in disbelief._

"Alexandra!" Morena yelled, snapping.

"Huh?" Clary said, confused.

"You've been staring into space for about twenty minutes... are you okay?" Morena asked, Magnus and Izzy were walking to his room, talking about fashion.

"I was thinking of the first time I met Magnus... it was quite the impression" Clary said, Morena smiled.

"Clary I promise you... you'll get your life back, just a few more months to go" Morena grinned.

"Can you tell me anything?" Clary begged.

"I... one of the Udinov's is your future siblings... we need you to play a part in saving one of them"

"You?" Clary asked.

"I can't say... it could mess with the order of things"

"Alright..."

* * *

Jace sat in his room, thinking about Clary and Ally, they were so alike in many ways... Ally made him feel the way no other girl could ever have... He had just finished training with Alec, taken a shower and changed, when his phone rang.

"_Hello?" Jace said, he forgot to check the caller ID._

_"Hey Jace, it's me Ally, we're at Magnus's he's throwing a bash for Alec, but its a surprise, he doesn't want Alec to know, can you bring him over here?" Jace smiled._

_"Sure... I'll get ready, and we'll be over there in a few minutes" _

_"Great" Ally said._

_"I'll see you later I guess" Jace looked through his closet._

_"Bye... Love you-" Jace's eyes went wide, and he could tell Ally was shocked herself, her breath hitched. _

_"Ally, its okay... I'll talk to you later" _

Jace hung up, throwing his phone on the bed. He found a nice black shirt that fit him perfectly, a red cardigan, denim jeans and red chucks.

"Alec!" Jace shouted, from outside his room.

"What?" Alec snapped,opening his room door.

"Get dressed we're going out." Jace said.

"No... I don't feel like going anyone"

"Will you just go get dressed, if not you'll be forced to go like that" Jace's voice was forceful.

"Jace I'm not in the mood"

"Alec come on!" Jace said softly.

"Nope"

"Fine" Jace said, grabbing his steal he did the trance rune on Alec.

"Alec, lets go" Alec walked out of his room, following Jace.

* * *

The party with on without a hitch, everyone had fun, Clary was acting weird the whole night, she kept getting this feeling over and over again, like someone was watching her. When they got to the institute, Clary went straight to her room, and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_"Its only a matter of time!" Sebastian yelled, he was holding onto Clary's waist, digging his nails into her chin, she was shaking, he was staring into her eyes, his eyes black, staring into them she felt like she was dropping, falling the same feeling she had three months earlier, when they were on the hill and he had kissed her. _

_"Sebastian you'll never get the instruments" Clary said, Sebastian kissed her, and Clary bit his lips. _

_"Maybe so..." Sebastian said. "But what I really want is you... I could care less about those stupid forsaken things... I want you, need you, I yearn for you, you are my future bride... meaning I'll have you sooner or later!" _

_"No!" Clary shrieked. "I would rather die than be with you" _

_"Is that so..."_

_"Yes!" Clary said, her tone harsh. _

_"Well... too bad, I won't let you die... You are too important to die, so just get over your stupid fascination with death, Jace has sure brain washed you" _

_"He's done no such thing... Stay away from me! Your Dead! Your Dead!" Clary screamed, Sebastian started to chuckle like a maniac, it started to get louder and louder, pulsing through Clary's head, like a rhythmic beat, pounding, she felt sick. _

_"Your dead... Your Dead... Your Dead..." Clary kept saying, she was stuck in between words, her heart beating really fast. Sebastian started to laugh even louder._

_"Clary you will be mines, maybe not today, or tomorrow, but soon and very soon"_

_"Your dead, Your dead, Your dead, Your dead, Your dead, Your dead, Your dead, Your dead" Clary just kept chanting out the word._

_"Saying it won't make it any less true" Sebastian said, giving Clary a wild Smile, he started to cackle again, with every cackle Clary's heart pounded, harder and faster. _

_"Your dead,Your dead... You-"_

_"See you soon my beautiful bride, Sebastian said, taking out a dagger and stabbing Clary. Clary screamed in agonizing pain._

"Ah!" Clary screamed, she kept screaming it was a gut wrenching scream, Jace busted through the door, followed by Alec, Maryse, Isabelle and Morena. Clary kept screaming, her face struck with terror.

"Ally its okay... your okay" Morena said, she pushed past them all, hugging Ally, Ally's eyes fluttered open and she was in panic.

"He's... He's alive..." Clary stuttered.

"Who Ally?" Morena asked, stroking her sisters back.

"Sebastian... he's... he's alive" Clary said, she was in tears. Everyone stared at her.

"It was just a dream... I promise you it's nothing" Morena said, she kept trying to soothe her sister, but Clary was to frightened.

"No it wasn't... it was-"

"Ally, everything's okay... just rest... I'll call mom" Morena said, she walked up to the group of people. "We should let her calm down"

"Gosh... you guys weren't kidding... she was... she looked mortified..." Isabelle said.

"You would too... if you went through what she went through" Morena said, Isabelle, Maryse and Alec left, they didn't say one word, they just left, and went back to their rooms. Clary was sitting up in bed, she was looking down, trying to calm herself.

"I'm going to stay with her" Jace said, Morena nodded.

"Clary I'm down the hall if you need me" and with that Morena left, she closed the door.

"Are you alright?" Jace asked, Clary refused to look at him, she was to afraid.

"I'm fine..." Clary said.

"You don't seem fine" Jace said, he walked over and sat down in bed with her.

"Well, I am" Clary snapped, Jace stared at her. "I... I'm sorry"

"Its okay" Jace said, he pulled Clary on his lap, her legs crossing over his.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"The night Jonathan died... he... um... he tried to kill me... I wasn't moving, wasn't breathing, they thought I was dead, but if by fate, I started to move, I was unresponsive for about three weeks after that, then I woke again... I've had nightmares every anniversary since... My parents hired a warlock to help, and she did, she had a potion block the nightmares out... but... these nightmares... they aren't nightmares... its like premonitions... things that haven't happened yet... she can't block those out..." Clary said, she hadn't realize she was crying until Jace wiped her tears. He cupped her face.

"I'm sorry..."

"Its not your fault... Can we please talk about something else" Clary asked, Jace nodded.

"Earlier... when you called me... did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Clary knew very well what he meant.

"When you said you loved me" Clary looked away, blushing.

"Don't do that... your blush is beautiful..." Jace said, he kissed Clary on the lips.

"Yes..." Clary said, against his lips.

"To?"

"I do love you" Jace smiled against her lips.

"I love you too" Clary positioned herself straddling Jace's lap, He kept kissing her, his hands traveling and exploring her body, their kisses wet, hot and filled of ecstasy, Jace was Clary's drug, her addiction, she would never stop loving him, never stop caring.


	8. Chapter 8

**Check out my new story!**

**Can You Forgive** Me?

**It's all human, a Jace and Clary love story, they are fighting to love even though they both have difficult pasts and problems with letting people in.**

**Okay so, I've been getting countless Pm's with questions I'm actually really happy and excited, but some of the questions are what other's should see you guys should post a review with them. Anyways let me answer them. **

**How far along is Jocelyn? Jocelyn was four months pregnant went Morena told Clary/Ally.**

**When is the Anniversary Party? Soon.**

**Will Kaelie make an appearance again? Maybe... you'll just have to read to find out.**

**Who will discover Clary/Ally's secret first? I'm sorry if I didn't make it more clear... Isabelle will... she had been eying Ally/Clary for a while. **

**Who is Clary's sibling? Surprise It's one of the Udinov's but it isn't the one everyone's expecting...**

**Review who you think will be the Garroway baby.**

* * *

_Three Months Later: _

_The last three months have went on without a hitch, everyone's becoming closer and more bonded, Clary is starting to become more and more happier, because Morena told her, when Jocelyn gives birth is when She can tell Jace. Clary and Jace have been quite the deviants... disappearing throughout the day to do some things *wink, wink*. They are becoming even more so close than before._

"Ally!" Irina said, embracing Clary, Clary laughed.

"Missed you too mom" Clary said, it felt weird calling her mom, but she was being honest though, she had missed Irina.

"Where's Dad?" Clary asked.

"Inquisitor Sanborn has called him to duty, he won't be back until tomorrow, in time for the anniversary" Irina said.

"Alright..." Clary said, staring at Irina.

"Hey Jessica Rabbit" Sam said, Clary scowled at him, when he messed up her hair.

"You do realize... I'm a consented adult right?"

"You're still my little sister"

"Whatever"

"Hey Jace" Sam said, Jace nodded. Everyone knew each other, because they all traveled to Idris three times, over the past months, because of Isabelle and Alec's relationships.

"When will Maryse, Alec and Isabelle get here?"

"Tomorrow"

"Okay. I'm going to visit the Penhallow's want to come?" Irina asked.

"Not really... every time I go over there Aline makes out with Helen, completely ignoring the fact that, me, Sam, Amara and Morena are right there"

"Well... okay, I guess I'll go then"

"I'm coming with... Aline has my steel boots" Sam said, He smiled. Clary snorted. _Yeah Right. _Irina was already out the door.

"Have fun with whatever you guys are going to do" Clary said, rolling her eyes. Sam left, leaving Jace and Clary alone in the house, Amara was at a sleepover with the Hayfield's, as well as Morena.

"I bet I know" Jace said, Clary elbowed him.

"Hey..."

"You're not allowed to be as much as a pig as my older brother"

"And why is that?" Jace said, his voice husky.

"Because... I don't find pigs attractive... though I do find you rather very attractive"

"Hm... I already knew that, but good to know"

"Pfft. Will your head ever get any smaller?" Clary said shaking her head.

"You know... I just realized we were here alone... and we'll stay here alone for five hours" Jace said, wiggling his eyebrows. Clary laughed.

"I already noticed that. Unobservant" Clary muttered, she jumped onto Jace and locked her legs around his waist, and started to kiss him, he smiled against her lips.

"Best... Girlfriend... Ever" Jace said, against her lips, he was already bringing her upstairs to her bedroom with breaking their kiss. He closed the door, locking it behind him, and went over to the bed. He laid Clary flat on her back, and slid on top of her, moving over her cheek, down her jaw structure and to her neck, he started to suck on it, Clary knew he was going to leave a mark, Clary moaned, running her hands up Jace's chest.

She could feel the hardness in his pants, she pressed up against him even more, making him groan, she kissed his throat, and started to kiss his neck. she sucked hard, and he moaned. Clary looped her fingers through his belt loop and kissed his lips, they were soft and yummy, he tasted of mint tea, she ran her fingers through his hair, making him groan. Jace's hands went to the hem of Clary's shirt and he lifted it up, breaking their kiss for a few seconds, after he took it off, he went back to kissing her. Clary took off his shirt, and kissed him harder, he sucked on her bottom lip, and gently bit down, making her whimper, Clary loved how Jace could take control. Jace unclasped Clary's bra and started to kiss his way down to her boobs, once there he started to suck on them. Clary's nipples became hard at once and she moaned softly.

He unbuttoned Clary's shorts and pulled her black cheekies down with her shorts, exposing her she was finally naked. Jace's hand traveled to her wet and throbbing area between her legs and started to stroke her, she gasped sucking in a huge amount of air. He inserted his index finger, making Clary moan even louder. He smiled to himself. Clary knew that he was smiling because he was getting the reaction he wanted from her.

Clary started to move and Jace inserted another finger into Clary's tightness. He kissed her neck, and mumbled against her neck. "Fuck... You're... So... Tight..." Jace said, Clary was moaning intensely now, she felt so good pleasure building up inside her, she started to feel even more tense and she released.

Jace took out his fingers and licked them savoring the taste of Clary, she started to kiss him as he thrusted into her, slow at first, but with every moan, groan, whimper and sweet sighs the speed started to build. Jace kissed Clary's neck as they both started to moan even louder. Clary was sure all of Idris could hear them but she couldn't stop. "Jace!... Jace..." Clary was moving her hips with him. "Ally... Al- fuck..." Jace said, as he started to go even harder, Clary moaned, as Jace started to whisper some intelligible dirty words in her ear.

She kissed him with so much passion and force they both moaned in each others mouth, Clary sucked on his lips. She released as Jace explodes inside her, he muffles his groan into a pillow. He filled her up so completely until it started to run hotly down her leg.

Jace rolled back over on his back and was gasping for air as was Clary. They were both out of breath, sweaty and pleasured. Clary snuggled into Jace, his arms wrapped around her, they fell asleep just like that.

* * *

"What did we do now?" Isabelle said, her tone of voice not exactly welcoming.

"Welcome young Lightwoods, Maryse" Inquisitor Sanborn said, he was on the council's bar, looking at them.

"May I ask why we are here?" Maryse asked.

"You're here because of me" They all turned and saw Nikolai Udinov.

"Why?" Alec asked.

"Well, my daughter told me you guys were being hassled by the clave, I had no idea at the time, I knew of your relationships but not of the problems accompanied with it. Alexandra explained to me the details, so I decided it was time I made an appearance, though I haven't made on to a clave meeting in over 10 years." Isabelle gasped. _He isn't..._

"I'm known as Vladimir to some people..."

"I thought you wer-" Nikolai cut Alec off.

"I am Nikolai Udinov, but Vladimir was my father's name, so I kept it as a middle name, any way I'm not here to discuss my family history."

"pfft..." Robert scoffed.

"As you know Down worlders have been banned from entering Idris or Alicante, but with strong argument from my daughter, My father and I have decided to lift the ban and let downworlders and Shadowhunters come as one in convergence, they will be subjected to the same rules, but they may travel to Idris and Alicante freely without the risk of persecution"

"Oh My God!" Isabelle squealed tackling Alec.

"This is the best news the clave's given since... since... well its just the best news ever."

"I've already contacted many downworlders, along with your boyfriends, they shall travel in tomorrow. But make no mistake this is a very fragile issue, one mistake and the ban will come right back" Nikolai said, his face serious.

"Yes sir" Isabelle said, Maryse smiled.

"Thank you" Maryse said.

* * *

**Love This Chapter Right? Review, Favorite, Follow!**

**Any suggestions?**

**Any Questions?**

**Any Comments?**

**Any messages?**

**Review!**

**Love You Guys! Oh and Loved the smut didn't you? I had so much Pm's about it... everyone wanted one, so here it is...**

**Bye until later today!**

**~Reader'sConscious~**


	9. Chapter 9

"So... how was your day yesterday Ally?" Irina said. Ally nearly choked, making Sam laugh.

"It was very... exercising..." Sam said, looking at his beet red sister.

"How so?"

"Mom..." Ally whined, Irina nodded. Sam thought it was funny how they were friends, but it was weird because when it came to parenting they were awkward around each other.

"Oh my gosh Ally that dress is beautiful... you look amazing" Morena and Isabelle said in combination. Ally had on a black lace dress, it had a plunging v-neck and a short shirt that stopped mid thigh, the sides were cut out in triangles and the back went all the way to the floor.

"Thanks" Ally said, she smiled.

"Jace is going to love that on you... but knowing him, he'll probably say its much better off" Isabelle said, Ally, Isabelle, Morena, Amara and Sam laughed, while Irina and Sam scowled at them.

"Magnus should have arrived by now..." Morena says, Sam thinks Morena is so obsessed with Magnus.

"I'm here darlings" Magnus says, walking into the store.

"Where's Simon... God I hope he's not here" Isabelle said.

"Don't worry he's at the house with your brothers"

"Good"

"Hey mom that's a really hot dress... I'm sure Inquisitor Sanborn will just... love it" Isabelle said, Maryse's eyes went wide.

"Did you all know?"

"Yes... it was very obvious" Amara said, she picked up her clothes and went back into the fitting room to change, as did everyone else. Sam and Magnus stayed put.

"So. Samuel care to tell me who sent you back?"

"Theresa Gray, your old friend"

"Tessa? weird... I haven't seen or heard from her in years"

"That's because she traveled to my time in the future"

"Oh... so how's this whole super mission going?"

"Clary is sort of okay with it right now, but the closer we're getting it's like she's getting a little squirmy" Sam said, pushing up off the couch he went to the counter.

"Do you think she'll jeopardize the mission?"

"Clary is smart, she knows whats at stake if she doesn't"

"No she doesn't she only knows a limited amount of information as do I... so care to tell me what she's trying to prevent or succeed in?"

"Not now Magnus, they are in the other room, I'll talk to Irina and Nikolai and see what I can tell you"

"I am an immortal being, meaning I'll never die unless someone tries very damn hard. So tell me, because I have a feeling somethings not right"

"I'm Clary's brother alright!" Sam snapped, he realized what he said, and closed his mouth, looking at the floor.

"You're my brother?" Ally said, she looked at Sam with a hurt expression.

"Cl-"

"No... I asked you... I asked you and you lied to me, you all lied to me" Ally said, she shoved past Sam and ran out the store.

"I'll go talk to her, just stay put" Magnus said, he was off in a blink of an eye.

* * *

"This is weird, the Clave have never let Downworlders in unless there was a threat and now were here for a party?"

"I guess Ally made a great arguing case to her father" Jace shrugged, Simon had been talking about the overruling for an hour now, he just wanted to kick his ass now.

"I'm sorry it's just a lot to process, I mean... we're in Alicante soon to be in Idris"

"Okay dude... Shut up we get it you're just as surprised at us, you're annoying me" Alec's eyes were venomous.

"Fine..." Simon said, slumping back onto the couch.

Several moments passed of total silence, before Alec finally said.

"What do you think the girls are going to be wearing?" Alec asked, Jace smirked to himself, thinking about Ally. _Hopefully little fabric..._

"That's your perverted thoughts look" Simon said, Alec laughed.

"I bet he's thinking about Ally's nakedness or something"

"Well..."

"I heard Ally looks like Clary..." Simon said, quietly.

"Yeah... she's um, uncanny"

"Wow... like twins uncanny or they could be mistaken for the same person"

"Same person" Alec muttered. Jace furrowed a brow at Alec, just as the door opened and Ally stomped in looking upset, Magnus was running after her.

"What was that all about?" Alec asked. Simon's face was pale and wide.

"Told you"

"I thought Isabelle was exaggerating"

"Well now you know she wasn't"

* * *

"Ally they couldn't tell you..."

"I don't care about that... it's just, I always wondered why Sam was so protective over me" Clary said.

"We all are"

"Yeah... but Sam more so then any of the Udinov's"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Sam's always told me what to do, been harder on me than any of them and he's always helped me and talked to me about my problems... I just thought..."

"What?"

"I don't know..."

"Well at least now you have another reason to help them... you're own family, not just this one, but your personal blood family as well"

"Will this ever get any easier?" Clary asked, laying her head on Magnus's shoulder.

"I don't know... but what I do know is I'm right here, I'll always be by your side no matter what"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"I love you, you were always the big brother I never had..."

"Well in a sense you do..."

"Sam's younger than me in his time"

"You are so practical"

"Whatever, you love me for it"

"Yes I do... now you really need to talk to Sam, his face paled when you ran out, he looked like his heart just shattered into a million pieces"

"I will... Thanks Magnus"

"Your welcome Baby doll" Magnus said, with that he got up and left.

* * *

"Alec!" Magnus said, kissing his boyfriend, Jace and Simon shook their heads, Magnus and Alec had been making out in front of everyone all the time.

"Erm.. hate to break up this fundamental reunion but what's wrong with Ally?"

"Nightmares... Its getting closer to the date"

"She hasn't brought it up in three months... I hear her screams at night... but whenever I bring it up she changes the subject"

"Jace you have to understand its hard for her to speak about"

"If you say so..."

"It is... she barely talks to anyone about it"

"She talks to you..."

"I've known her since she was a fetus in her mothers womb... our connection is a lot stronger than anyone's including her mothers... She entrusts me with her secrets and problems"

"I just wish she'd let me help her."

"She will, just give her some time, with all thats going on its a lot for her to take in"

"I guess..."

"Now... why don't we talk about something more fun..." Magnus's eyes sparkled. Your outfits for tonight"

"Oh gosh... Magnus no glitter infected crap again..."

"What? I was going to say all seriousness, I saw Ally's dress and trust me you'll want to dress up nicely, because I heard a certain someone will be coming..."

"Who?"

"Someone you should really hate right now"

"Sean..." Magnus nodded.

"Doesn't he get the memo..."

"Obviously not"

"That guy just doesn't quit" Alec said.

"Who's Sean?" Simon asked.

"Some guy who's sickly infatuated with my girlfriend" Jace emphasized 'MY'.

"Are you jealous?" Simon asked.

"Of course not, I'm way hotter, but the thing I'm worried about is where Ally stands with him..."

"Jace she would never cheat on you or leave you... Sean's just someone she talks to from time to time, for courteous of her parents."

"If you say so"

"Hopefully he stays away from her"

"Who?" Amara asked walking in.

"Sean Pierce"

"Oh that hunk of a guy who has the hits for Ally..."

"Dude!" Morena says shoving her sister.

"What? He always calls her and talks to her so its pretty obvious..."

"I'm going to check on Ally"

"Alright but remember what I said" Magnus says and Jace goes up the stairs.

"Annoying... Isn't it when you don't have a boyfriend and everyone else does?" Morena said Amara laughed.

"I wouldn't know I have A boyfriend"

"Ugh... your annoying" Ally said, Magnus shook his head.

* * *

"Hey Ally" Jace said, he was in Ally's doorway.

"Hey"

"I saw you stomp in here, looking like someone stole your joy wanna talk about it?"

"No... I'm fine I just..."

"Why don't you ever talk to me about your nightmares?" Jace asked, he sat next to Ally on her bed.

"Its hard to talk about..."

"You talk about them with Magnus and Sean..."

"I've had a connection with Magnus since birth..."

"Sean to?"

"No... I just... I don't know Jace... its different with them, they all knew what happened to me... they... you don't know the whole story..."

"Ally I want to... you mean a lot to me and if you're afraid I'll judge you, I won't. I'm no saint"

"I will tell you at some point but I just can't right now... I'm sorry"

"Its okay... at least you'll tell me when your ready"

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Simon was talking about how the clave changed their minds all of a sudden" Ally smiled, Jace thought about how Ally never met him.

"The daylighter?"

"Yeah... do you want to meet him?"

"Later... I think Isabelle wants some alone time with him... She's been talking about him all day"

"As usual, who would have thought Isabelle of all people..."

"Who would have thought you of all people?" Ally said, she gasped at what she said, Jace raised a brow.

"I just mean... I heard that Clary was kind of like a female version of Simon just hotter.

"Yeah.."

* * *

"I'm so happy you're here Simon" Isabelle squealed, Simon chuckled, looking at his girlfriend.

"I am to..."

"Well, the Anniversary parties in seven hours, so we have a good two hours to spare" Isabelle said, suggestively.

"Great" Simon said, kissing Isabelle.

"Ah-hem" Someone cleared their throat, they looked up and saw Alec.

"Before you jump my sisters bones, Isabelle Mom's freaking out, she says she wants to talk to you, and only you..."

"Fine" Isabelle grunted, she kissed Simon again, then left the room.

* * *

**So I started this Chapter a few days ago... but I was so distracted with my sister getting into an accident, I was freaked out and had a severe case of Writer's block... but when I found out she was going to be okay I got my mind back again, and I started writing again, sorry I posted so late, I had to go to church, I'm working on chapter ten right now, it should be posted in the next two- three hours... Thanks for being patient!**

**Review...Follow...Favorite**

**Love,**

**~Reader'sConscious~**


	10. Chapter 10

"Mom?" Isabelle said, walking into her mother's room at the Udinov's.

"Isabelle... Allegra is pregnant..."

"Oh... Mother" Isabelle went to hug Maryse.

"I.. can't believe Robert"

"Mom... it's okay... just have fun tonight, don't worry about Father and his screw ups"

"You were always such a great motivator, more than myself... I've failed you all and I am so sorry"

"No... I'm not Mom... you taught us things that helped us in the long run... maybe you weren't the idealistic mother you thought you would be when you were younger... but you were a great mother none the less."

"I guess so... Isabelle earlier when we were in the dress store, How'd you know about me and Inquisitor Sanborn?"

"Mom... I know you, every time you were in a room together, you guys were staring at each other in that flirty casual way, you've been acting different... in a good way I guess, but on top of that you have been so happy"

"So you're okay with our relationship?"

"Yes... and if Alec or Jace has anything to say about it... I will personally throw them out a window, you deserve to be happy just like everyone else..."

"Thanks Iz"

"Your welcome... but fair warning... If Sanborn ever hurts you like Father I'll kick his ass all the way to Africa, to be with his gorilla heritage"

"Don't worry.. I'll do the same!"

"Alright, well I'm going to spend some time with Simon.. I've missed him" Maryse raised a brow.

"Mom I'm an adult now..."

"I know"

"I'll see you in a few"

"Okay" Maryse said, Isabelle hugged her mother, then went back to her room, making sure to lock the door, Simon was asleep.

"Ugh..." Isabelle groaned, and laid next to him.

* * *

"So... care to show me what you're wearing tonight?"

"No!"

"But... I really want to know"

"Its a surprise"

"But that's not fair Magnus and Sam saw it"

"Magnus is a bigger girl than anyone of us Isabelle included."

"Sam's not.."

"Yeah but Sam's my shadow he's always trying to tell me what to wear... maybe its because he knows I'm not like Morena or Amara, who'll do whatever they want, carelessly without considering other's feelings."

"You are a very affectionate person, so I guess its worth the wait"

"Trust me it is very much so worth the wait"

"What should we do?"

"Why don't we go for a walk... I personally have a special place I want you to see"

"Okay but just so you know... I'll always think of the greenhouse as my special place..."

"I wouldn't want it any other way" _Damn it... too much like Clary..._

"I mean... everyone has their special place... I wouldn't want you to change it... thats what makes everyone unique"

"Sure... Why don't we go?"

"Let me change first" Jace nodded.

"Well...?"

"Seriously? I would have thought after almost four months you would be comfortable changing in front of me" Clary blushed intensely.

"Since you put it that way... fine"

"Knew it"

"Whatever Lightwood" Clary took off her frayed green Kermit the frog shirt, and gray sweats. Exposing a lot of skin and lacy lingerie.

"Are you seriously trying to get me to keep you in this room all day?"

"Oh so now you can't handle my almost nakedness"

"Oh I can handle your sexy... curvy... hot... delicious body" Clary blushed even more intensely than before.

"Shut it" Jace laughed, kissing Clary's cheek.

"Yes Ma'am" Clary shot Jace a death glare and he smirked. She found a cute black crew neck sweater, light washed jeans and black flats, she put them on, slowly and seductively just to tease Jace, making him tap his legs with his hand.

"You are so mean"

"Am I?"

"Yes you are" Jace said, Clary kissed Jace, pushing him onto the bed intertwining his hands with hers.

"Ally" Someone knocked on the door, making Clary grumble. Jace sat up pulling Clary up with him, and they stood. Clary opened the door to see a smirking Amara.

"What?"

"Guess who's here?"

"Conan the barbarian?"

"No... Black hair, dark brown piercing eyes and a sexy form"

"Why?"

"Wow... you obviously take in his appearance well because it could have been anyone"

"Oh please, with that starry eyed gaze of yours... I would know that person anywhere by the look you get"

"What crawled up your ass?"

"Touche... but still Amara stay in your age group" Amara scowled.

"Prude"

"Stalker"

"Douche"

"Jerk"

"Stupid"

"Okay... stop!" Jace said, walking over.

"I'm guessing by the way you two are acting Sean's here"

"I'll go talk to him..." Clary sighed, Amara grinned.

"Well he's very happy you will" Sean said, they looked at him walking down the hall.

"What can I do for you Piercy?"

"Very funny Ally" Sean said, he gestured his head to the stairs, Clary nodded.

"I'll be right back" Jace just stared, his face blank.

* * *

Ally sat up on the kitchen counter, looking at Sean who was on the island staring into her eyes.

"I was wondering how you were doing?"

"I'm fine..."

"No you're not... you're pregnant"

"Sean shut up... no one knows"

"I beg a differ... you eat the weirdest things how can they not know..."

"Because who would guess that I'm pregnant"

"Clary..."

"I'm not telling anyone yet... I want to tell Jace first.. but I guess I chickened out.."

"Its okay... you know I'm here for you"

"No... Sean you like me... and you being around me and Jace it's... I know it hurts... I don't want you to feel like I'm shoving it in your face"

"I don't feel like that, I love you and yes it hurts that you don't love me back.. but you were never minds in the first place, you've always loved Jace and you're always going to love him, there's nothing I can change about that"

"I guess you are right"

"I guess so, now tell me are you experiencing any sickness yet?"

"No... I'm only a month and a half..."

"At least tell Magnus..."

"I will, but not right now, everyones having so much fun on this trip and I don't want to ruin anyones time..."

"If you're afraid of Sam don't be... he's just being over protective.."

"No... he's being overzealous if he ever found out he'd try to kill Jace"

"You don't know that for sure"

"Yes I do... Sam's my brother... what brother in their right mind would be okay with their eighteen year old sister getting pregnant"

"You're almost nineteen, and probably none... but Once he sees how happy you are he'll forget all about that"

"You sure?"

"Yes... now talk to them"

"I'll tell Jace first... because he's most important in all this"

"Good"

"Now I have to go, Jace is waiting... and while were in convenience... please stop with the flirty smiles, because Amara is like head over heels for you... and it doesn't help that she's only fifteen"

"Those flirty smiles were for you..."

"I should get going"

"Alright... if you need any help just call me"

"Okay"

* * *

"Jace! I am not climbing that tower"

"Why not?"

"I just... can't"

"I've seen you climb the empire state building... so what's wrong with this?"

"I... can't.. I just don't want to... I'm feeling kind of sick"

"Alright" Jace said, jumping down from the tower.

"Thanks"

"I bet all that gross food combinations is what got you sick... its almost like you're eating Isabelle's cooking" Clary blushed, and gagged at the same time.

"Maybe..."

"I was experimenting"

"Well just don't kill yourself in the process"

"I won't Goldie"

"Hey"

"What... you can call me Susie the seductress... but I can't call you Goldielocks..."

"Sounds about right"

"Fine Wally the Whiner"

"What about Weiner the Whiner?"

"You are such an idoit"

"Yeah but you love me for it"

"Maybe so... maybe not... you'll never know"

"Sure about that"

"Very"

"So... what did you and Sean talk about earlier?"

"He just wanted to know if I was okay..."

"Why is he always calling you..."

"I guess he's just very protective over me like Sam"

"Yeah... because he loves you in a brotherly way..." Jace muttered, Clary looked at the floor while they were walking.

"I'm sorry"

"Its fine... I guess you're right, if it bugs you that I'm talking to him. I'll stop"

"Its just... you two seem very secretive... you are always talking in private away from everyone else..."

"Jace what are you getting at?"

"Are you cheating on me with Sean?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because... you guys are always talking and... he knows a lot about you..."

"You do too..."

"Yeah, but he knows a lot more..."

"No he doesn't"

"Yes he does... Ally are you?"

"I can't believe you could ask me that... I would never cheat on you... or anyone else for that matter"

"I just wanted to know whats going on with you guys"

"Nothing..."

"It just doesn't seem that way..."

"Jace I am not cheating on you"

"Then why is he always sniffing around you... staring at you, you guys are always chatting"

"I am the same way with Magnus..."

"Magnus is gay"

"Magnus is Bi!"

"He's also with Alec..."

"I am not having this conversation with you" Clary snapped, she turned around and walked back home.

* * *

"Damn it Jace... don't you know how to keep your jealous feelings to yourself!" Magnus snapped.

"Sorry... I just wanted to know for sure" Jace said, he couldn't stop thinking about how Ally's face looked when he had asked her, she had paled and looked like she was going to throw up.

"I warned you... I told you she would never do anything like that... pull your head out of your ass. why don't you and trust her..."

"I do..."

"Obviously you don't if you keep bombarding her with questions about Sean..."

"I heard my name?" Sean said, walking into the living room.

"Well unhear it... this doesn't concern you"

"Will you guys shut up..."

"I'm not the one being immature and distrusting" Sean said, with a pointed look, Magnus nodded.

"He's the one flirting however pathetically with my girlfriend"

"Shut up!"

"Ally's no ones property... she loves you Jace... a lot more than you could ever know... and you not trusting her hurts her... especially since she trusts you..."

"He has a point" Magnus said.

"Don't you think I know that... but I just can't help but question your motives... you are always around her"

"Because she needs me... I'm someone she can vent her problems to, as well as Magnus"

"She has siblings..."

"Well those so called siblings aren't people she's comfortable sharing her problems with... what adult/teen-aged girl would want her whole family knowing about her problems..."

"You know about them"

"Only because I know Ally, she'll never tell anyone how she feels, you have to drag it out of her, I don't believe her bullshit when she says she's okay... I know her well enough to know she's not.. and by the way Magnus you should really talk to her"

"Why?"

"Just do it... and stop questioning me... you guys have that almost Father daughter connection"

"Correction Brother/Sister connection"

"What ever"

"Alright... just don't kill each other while I'm gone" Magnus said, leaving Jace alone with him.

"I'm asking you this in the most nicest way possible coming from me..."

"Okay?" Sean said, furrowing a brow, he catched a breath.

"Let her go... she doesn't need you're stupid advances every second"

"Thats not asking thats downright demanding"

"Well either way you take it leave her alone... she doesn't want you bugging her"

"Her or you?"

"Watch it... you are stepping over the line"

"I'm so afraid"

"Look you freaking asshole... Ally is important to me.. I love her and I don't like the fact that you are always breathing down her neck and stuck to her side... she doesn't want or need you, so stay away from her"

"Are you that stupid... Sure I love Ally... but I know she loves you and I respect that... but as for me breathing down her neck... its because she's Pregnant you asshole..."

"What!" Jace screeched, his face still and his eyes full of surprise and shock.

"She was scared to tell you... you've only been together for three and a half months, she didn't want to scare you"

"How did you find out?"

"I was the one who took her to the doctor... she didn't want Magnus to know because Magnus is like her brother.. as a matter of fact he is her brother..."

"Was she going to tell me?"

"When you guys got back home..."

* * *

"Clary?" Magnus said, he was in her room, he had closed the door.

"I'm... Blehhh.." He heard retching from the bathroom, he went to her bathroom and saw her keeling over the toilet.

"Oh sweetie" Magnus said, he went to her side and held her hair, away from her face.

"I wanted to tell you... I just... I was scared"

"You didn't have to hide it from me... I'm your brother..."

"I was scared.. you might yell at me"

"Clary you are very important to me love... sure I'm a little pissed, but I'm glad you're having a little Goldilocks"

"I'm so scared..."

"Don't be, You have me and Sean, plus Jace... who by the way is just about ready to kill Sean..."

"I wanted to tell him, but when he asked me if I was cheating it pissed me off"

"You should really tell him, so he can get off of that whole what's going on with you two crap..."

"I guess so..." Clary went to the sink with Magnus's help and washed her mouth, she brushed her teeth again.

"I'll put a spell on you that should stop the vomiting... it should work for about 24 hours before wearing off"

"Okay..." Clary said, Magnus snapped his fingers than said a short chant, it made Clary drowsy.

"I feel weird"

"Its just situating... take a short nap, by the time you wake up you should feel better"

"Alright" Clary said, she tried to move from her seat on the toilet.

"You're pretty weak right now..." Magnus said, lifting Clary up he carried her bridal style to her bed and tucked her in..."

"Maggy I don't want Jace to know yet... I'll tell him after the party..."

"Okay Dollface" Magnus said, kissing Clary's forehead.

"I'll come check on you in the next hour"

"Okay" Clary smiled, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Who Loved it?**

**Pregnant Clary? I know I know... I took too Long... but with everything going on... I couldn't rush it...**

**Will Jace be pissed or happy?**

**Who will find out Clary's secret at the party... Isabelle Of Course!**

**Sneak Peek of Chapter 11:**

_"Clary what the hell!" Isabelle screamed at Clary._

_"I wanted to tell you... but you know why I couldn't..."_

_"You lied to us..."_

_"I'm sorry... but I can't let Jace die"_

_"Fine... but only because Jace might die... and also I missed you" Isabelle smiles she tackles Clary into a hug, almost knocking her down._

_"Iz!"_

_"Right the baby... sorry"_

_"Its alright..."_

_"I still can't believe I'm going to be an aunt!"_

_"Shh!"_

_"Oh yeah..."_

_Sorry!_

* * *

**Until Later Tonight! I'm almost done with Chapter 11, this story got me so addicted I just can't stop writing!**

**Love your Favorite Author & Writer!**

**~ReadersConscious~**

**P.S. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Ally?" Morena said, she was sitting next to Ally's bed watching her sleep, Magnus had said she was tired.

Ally's eyes fluttered open. "Hey..."

"Hey, Magnus wanted to wake you up, but I told him I would do it..."

"Its alright..."

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine..."

"No you're not... you have been acting weird for the last two months..."

"I don't know what to tell you"

"Yes you do... its simple"

"Morena please stop hassling me"

"I just wont to know whats wrong with you"

"Nothing is wrong with me... just give me some time please?"

"Fine..."

"Thanks.. we should start to get ready" Ally looked at the time it was _5pm._

"Alright... were all going to be in mom's room"

"Yeah because her room is the size of Texas..."

"I know right..."

"Go... I'll get my shoes, clutch, accessories and makeup."

"Kay" Morena said, leaving Ally's room, when she closed the door she saw Jace.

"Is she awake?"

"Yeah"

"Okay..." Jace said, he knocked on the door, Morena watched him thinking to her self '_That's weird...'_.

* * *

After the argument between Sean and Jace, Jace wanted to see Ally, no he needed to see her. Then Magnus had said she was sleeping so he waited, than after about two hours he headed up to her room, only to see Morena leaving from it.

"Is she awake?"

"Yeah"

"Okay" Jace knocked on the door.

"Come in"

Jace stepped into the room and saw Ally was fixing her hair into a bun. She didn't turn around.

"Morena I'm coming"

"I'm not Morena, and I would prefer you stay right here..." With that Ally turned around and faced Jace, her eyes changed from patience to anger.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry..."

"You've said that three times since we've known each other... is this going to be a habit of yours?"

"I don't want it to be..."

"Why can't you just trust me?"

"Because... I don't know... Maybe I do trust you... maybe it's just Sean... I was a jealous ass, who had no right to be jealous in the first place" Ally raised her brow.

"Huh?"

"Sean told me... about the baby" Ally's face held an expression of deep remorse.

"Don't do that"

"Do what?"

"Look like you regret it"

"Why shouldn't I?" Ally asked.

"Because I don't, I'm happy it happened..."

"Jace we're young and there's so much going on right now..."

"I know, but we'll work through it"

"What if Jonathan's alive... what if he..." Ally hitched a breath and just stared into Jace's amber eyes.

"I promise nothing will happen to you"

"We can never be sure of that..."

"I am sure of it, even if that means gluing you to my hips"

"That would hurt and be very inconvenient"

"I meant it metaphorically not literally"

"I know"

"Good... but still I'm slightly amused at the idea that you would want to be glued twenty- four seven to my hips."

"Oh shut up"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Ally said, kissing Jace he bent down and rolled up Ally's shirt and she blushed.

"And I love you too"

"I bet you're just loving this" Ally said, rolling her eyes.

"And why would that be?"

"Pregnant women have crazy sex hormones and gain weight... meaning no guys will be attracted to this soon to be hippo"

"Well First off, thank God... and second you will be gorgeous no matter what"

"You're just saying that"

"No i'm not, I mean it... and also, you might cut me off"

"Ugh.. You ass"

"I'm just kidding." Jace said, getting up he went to kiss Ally again but Magnus opened the door.

"I'm guessing you know?"

"Yeah"

"Good... but I would have preferred she waited until midnight, then left you a pregnancy test..."

"Simple Shadow-huntress story?"

"Pretty much baby girl, now sorry to interrupt your grope fest, but we all need to get ready and Ally needs to come with me"

"Gropefest Magnus?"

"Well... you did grop-"

"FINISH THAT STORY AND I WILL PULL YOUR LIP SO FAR OVER YOUR HEAD YOU'LL SCREAM BLOODY MURDER!"

"Alright..." Magnus chuckled, Ally got her stuff and headed towards her mother's room.

"I want you to finish that story"

"Okay, well its quite amusing... When Ally was about eight some weird boy groped her and she kicked him in no mans land"

"Wow... so she was a spitfire at the age of eight?"

"Even before than"

"Awesome"

"I should go before the girls get into a fit" Jace nodded, and they both walked out, Jace went to his room while Magnus went to Irina's room.

* * *

**An Hour Later...**

"Why do girls always insist on taking their time?" Alec grumbled.

"Because they want to look their best for us?"

"That may be their case, but Isabelle just wants to look good for herself, so she can get the satisfaction of knowing guys will be watching her" Simon paled.

"So does Morena... but Ally, thats a story that doesn't boat well with me..." Sam shook his head.

"Meaning?"

"She's too young to be dressing like the girls I date..."

"Sam she's an adult"

"Consenting... and she'll always be my little sister to me"

"Still an adult..." Jace softly said, fidgeting with his tie.

"In your eyes... but to me she'll always be that sixteen year old who was always shy..."

"Well she's not sixteen anymore" Alec averted his eyes and shut them.

"Guys shut up" Sean said, walking in, Simon exhaled a breath even though Sam wondered why he would ever since he was a vampire who didn't need to breath.

"Fine" Sam huffed, Jace rolled his eyes.

"Samuel will you stop messing with Ally's boyfriend..." Nikolai said, he was wearing a form fitting suit.

"I am not messing with Jace... I'm just simply saying Ally will always be my little sister"

"Conversation change" Alec said.

"So how about this overruling?"

"SIMON SHUT UP!" Alec and Jace both yelled.

"Sorry... you guys wanted to change the subject"

"You did to..."

"Whatever"

* * *

"Oh my god! Ally you are glowing and you look so sexy!" Amara and Morena said gaping at their sister. Clary laughed.

"I guess"

"Mom, you look amazing..." Clary said, hugging Irina. She didn't know much, all she knew was that Irina and Nikolai were really married in the future.

"Thanks sweetie, you look stunning as well, I'm just surprised Maryse and I are not young adults anymore..."

"That part of my life was such a travesty... I was partying too much then I had Alec, which I'm happy about and would never change"

"Right, I guess we all ponder these situations"

"Anyways How do I look?" Isabelle asked, spinning slowly.

"Gorgeous" Magnus said, he was in a silver/light gray suit. it was endearing.

"Lets go before the guys blow a gasket"

"Shouldn't you be more worried about missing your big entrance?" Clary asked.

"I guess you're right" Irina said, kissing Clary's forehead, they all descended out the room and formally down the stairs.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... I'm just a little worried"

"About... I don't know something just doesn't seem right"

"The days leading up to today... I've been getting dreams like something bad was going to happen"

"What?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know I can't remember, I've tried so hard to remember but I just can't"

"Its alright... I'll be close to you tonight just in case, you don't have to worry Clary"

"I... okay" Clary nodded, she went with Magnus down the stairs, and Jace's eyes almost fell out of his head, When they reached the foyer, Jace walked up to her and kissed her cheek, whispering to her.

"You look very beautiful"

"Thanks, you look quite handsome yourself" Jace smirked.

"Don't I always"

"And ergo the cocky and arrogant Jace" Isabelle came down the stairs, when did she come back up stairs?. As if Magnus was thinking it to he nodded.

"I think you're cold you should put this on" Sam said, coming over and draping his jacket over Clary.

"Mom..." Clary said, Irina glared at Sam.

"Sam will you leave your sister alone"

"Bu-"

"She is fine..."

"She looks like someone who's name should be on a bathroom wall" Alec laughed, Clary could tell he was thinking about the first time they went to Pandemonium. Jace smiled a knowing smile to Alec.

"Jerk..." Clary muttered stomping past Sam, she led Jace outside with everyone else.

* * *

Isabelle was about to go back inside Irina's room to get her purse, when she heard Magnus call Ally Clary.

She covered her mouth from the shock and hid in Sam's room next door when they came out. Isabelle got her clutch and walked down the stairs Ally's eyes went wide, when she saw her, Magnus nodded.

"I think you're cold you should put this on" Sam said, coming over and draping his jacket over Ally.

"Mom..." Ally complained, Irina glared at Sam.

"Sam will you leave your sister alone"

"Bu-"

"She is fine..."

"She looks like someone who's name should be on a bathroom wall" Alec laughed, Isabelle smiled, remembering when she had dressed Clary in a short black dress and Alec had said that, She noticed Jace pass a knowing smile to Alec.

"Jerk..." Ally muttered stomping past Sam, she led Jace outside with everyone else.

* * *

When they reached the Idris ball room, Isabelle stopped Clary, Clary watched everyone go inside, and Isabelle led Clary to the side of the building.

"I know you're Clary... I've been wondering for a while but Magnus just confirmed it!"

"Iz"

"No Clary... why would you do this to us? to Jace?"

"It was the only thing to keep Jace and Me alive!"

"What are you talking about"

"Its a long story"

"Well than I guess we'll be out here for a long time"

"Well it all started when, we went on that mission to Lake Lyn to capture Sebastian... we were on the boat, Sebastian and I were arguing than he said some very disgusting things, that made me want to throw up, but I didn't instead I fueled his anger, not knowing what would happen, he stabbed me with his sword, almost killing me... The Udinov's saved me and gave me their name to protect me and keep me safe while I recooperated they trained me to come back for some event that would take place... it would most likely kill Jace and me..." Clary went on for about the next thirty minutes filling her in.

"Clary what the hell!" Isabelle screamed at Clary.

"I wanted to tell you... but you know why I couldn't..."

"You lied to us..."

"I'm sorry... but I can't let Jace die"

"Fine... but only because Jace might die... and also I missed you" Isabelle smiles she tackles Clary into a hug, almost knocking her down.

"Iz!"

"Right the baby... sorry"

"Its alright..."

"I still can't believe I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Shh!"

"Oh yeah..."

"I can't believe you're pregnant!" Isabelle whisper yelled. "this means I'll get to dress up my niece or nephew!"

"No it doesn't"

"Fine" Isabelle muttered. "But you'll give into me sooner or later"

"If you say so"

"I do say so" Clary laughed.

Simon came out from behind a tree and Isabelle and Clary's eyes went wide.

"You're alive!" Simon said, hugging Clary, he was squeezing.

"Simon... you can't tell anyone yet"

"I know... I'm just so happy you're alive!"

"I am too..." Clary smiled. "Simon you're starting crush me" Clary said breathing real hard, Simon let go sorry.

"This is such great news..."

"I know... but we'll have to act like we don't know each other Simon... it would be too obvious if we suddenly started hanging out"

"I know"

"Alright, lets go back inside" Clary said.

"Clary your facial features"

"Right" Clary said, fixing the rune.

* * *

**So How Was That?**

**Review please! I am looking forward to your reviews... Every time I refresh the page on my laptop, kindle, phone and computer I'm just so happy when I see My reviews and Pm's...**

**Thanks so much for being the stellar fans that you are!**

**Its been a long time coming! and I'm sure... Change will come- erm... sorry...**

**Love You Guys Remember Review! **

**Next chapter coming whenever I finish it, either tonight or early tomorrow morning... **

**BAM TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY... SEE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Love ~Reader'sConscious~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay So, Here's the third chapter for today... Since I was free today, I'm on break from homeschooling, Florida virtual school is pretty lenient for me so I got to update three times today... I am so kind ...**

**I know what you guys have been thinking what the hell? and you are probably going to hate me even more for this, but I just had to... I couldn't let an oppurtunity this golden just slip away... until tomorrow Morning my Loves!**

* * *

"Where have you been?" Jace asked, looking at Ally.

"Isabelle stole me away for a bit"

"Oh... Okay"

"Yeah, so what have you been doing besides worrying about me?"

"Worrying about Baby Jally"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Oh gosh..." Jace raised a brow and looked where Ally was looking Simon was dancing like a complete moron.

"Yeah... he can't dance to save his life"

"Isabelle looks about ready to kill him"

"I wouldn't blame her, So how about a dance Ms. Buns?"

"Don't even use the buns in the ovens joke..."

"Okay... Okay" Jace said, he held his hand out and Ally took it, he led her to a spot on the dance floor right next to Isabelle and Simon. They started dancing.

Jace saw that Ally was humming along to the music, he loved her voice, it was melodious, pretty much obvious she didn't know, by how shy she was. Jace saw a flash of blonde smile at him and gestured to the entrance, he gritted his teeth.

"I'll be right back"

"Alright" Ally said, Jace went towards the entrance.

* * *

Clary was dancing with Sean when images flooded into her mind, she felt dizzy, she stopped dancing and steadied her self, into Sean's arms.

"Ally are you okay?" Sean asked, his face worried, she tried to speak, but it came out in jumbled messes.

"Air..Outside... Now... Dizzy...Magnus" Clary tried to keep her eyes open, but they were drooping closed.

"Is she alright?" She heard Isabelle's voice, but couldn't open her eyes, she felt weak and sick all at once.

"Where's Jace?" Simon asked.

"I don't know... I saw him take off towards the entrance"

An image of a electronic came flooding into her mind it was blinking red, the clock said two minutes, it was counting down, she would know it any where, it was a poisonous gas, that would paralyze people's senses temporarily anywhere inside the building, she finally found her strength.

"We have to get out of here right now" Clary yelled. Isabelle, Simon and Sean were staring at her.

"Poisonous... Bomb its in the building I don't know where but we have less than two minutes!"

"Alright!" Sean said, he ran through the crowd and went on stage, shoving the singer out the way.

"Clary lets go, we have to get you out first, everyone will panic and run and you might get knocked down"

"But Jace..."

"I'll get Jace" Isabelle said.

"I can-"

"SIMON GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Simon picked her up and ran outside with her, he was carrying her bridal style, Clary let out a scream of pain, her head was being flooded with scenarios, she was in pain, then she saw Jace and Kaelie, they were kissing, she was so pissed but couldn't focus on them she was in too much pain.

"Ally!" Simon yelled, Clary couldn't scream for the life of her.

"Make it stop!" Clary was panicked.

"What?" Simon said, frantically. Just then everyone was running out, Jace was running up to them, but Clary was shaking.

* * *

"Have you seen Jace?"

"He was outside"

"What do you-" A green gas formed in the front of the room, Isabelle screamed, pulling Alec they ran for the doors, they wouldn't open. Alec grabbed Isabelle and shoved her down the hall towards the windows he kicked it and shoved her out, making her scrape her knee, he climbed out before he the smoke reached the window. The building started to melt as if Acid had been poured onto it.

"What's going on?" Magnus said, Isabelle saw, what everyone was fussing about Ally was on the ground shaking.

"I don't know... she was... I was... I don't know"

"Give her some space..."

"We all need to get away from here."

"Magnus said, he opened up two portals, one leading to Alicante and the other to the New York institute infirmary.

"Go!" he shouted, the people scurried through the portal to Alicante, The Udinov's went into the Alicante portal, after seeing Magnus's face, he went for the other portal, carrying Ally in his arms, everyone went through.

* * *

"Everyone get out!" Magnus shouted, Jace shook his head.

"I'm not leaving her"

"Jace this will do you no good to watch her"

"Please just go..."

"No.."

"Jace!" Alec yelled, making Jace scowl at him. "Do what Magnus says he knows what he's doing"

"Fine" Jace said, Alec, and Isabelle went outside the Infirmary locking the doors behind them.

Magnus started radiating his magic over Ally's body, she wasn't moving, he started to feel her heart beat, he sighed. He put a calming spell over her.

"Magnus?" Ally said, sitting up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I... What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that" Magnus said staring at Ally.

"I... I was dancing with Sean when images started flooding into my head, like a warning, I knew it wasn't a good sign, so Sean told everyone to get out, Simon took me outside and I saw Jace kissing Kaelie, but not before the images started again, I felt like my head was going to burst... it was pounding, I couldn't breath..."

"Sounds like Someone sent you a warning, but because of your angelic powers... it gave you a negative side effect, due to that rune" Magnus touched Clary's left shoulder blade.

"Is the baby okay?"

"Yes... but something is very odd"

"What?" Clary asked raising a brow.

"The baby is kind of big for one month and a half"

"Is the baby going to be alright?"

"Yes... its just I want to check you out fully tomorrow, but for right now get some sleep"

"Magnus"

"Yea Doll face?"

"Please don't tell anyone about the baby yet, only you, Isabelle, Simon, Jace and Sean know"

"Alright..."

"Get some rest" Magnus said.

"I don't think I can..."

"I'll give you a peaceful sleep potion okay?"

"Okay" Ally nodded, Magnus snapped his fingers and a weird purple drink appeared, Ally drank the strange liquid and gagged.

"Gross!"

"Never said beauty rest wasn't painful"

"I lov-" Ally fell asleep, Magnus smiled to himself, and covered her with a sheet.

* * *

"What happened to her?" Isabelle was the first to ask.

"Someone gave her images... which she wasn't used to... it had a negative effect on her..."

"How is she?" Jace asked.

"Pissed overall but she's fine, I gave her a sleeping potion, so she shouldn't wake up until tomorrow morning"

"Can we go see her?" Simon asked, Jace scowled at him.

"We aren't seeing her. You don't even know her"

"I do know she's Isabelle's friend meaning she's my friend, and by the way, when I said we I meant, me Isabelle and Alec"

"Excuse me?"

"I she saw you kissing Kaelie" Isabelle's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Jace..."

"You don't even know the full story"

"I don't need to... after what happened to Clary... you went back to your man-whorish ways, and everyone sat by and said nothing, Ally is a nice person, she was nice to me and she was nice to everyone else... and you're taking advantage of that niceness..."

"Listen Bloodsucker you are crossing a thin line" Jace said, shoving Simon into the wall.

"Guys stop!" Alec said, shoving them apart.

"Isabelle take Simon to your room or something" Isabelle nodded and led Simon away.

"Magnus?" Alec said, Magnus was just staring at Jace. He didn't say anything.

"I'm going to go to Alicante and fill her parents in... Call me if anything happens" Magnus said, looking at Alec. He walked to the elevator and left.

* * *

"Jace what the hell, Ally's a nice girl..."

"Don't Alec... she kissed me"

"Oh thats rich..."

"Its the truth"

"It takes two to tango Jace... you were gone for twenty minutes"

"It didn't mean anything"

"It doesn't matter, Ally didn't deserve that"

"I know, by the time I tried to push her away Simon bursted through the Ballroom doors." Alec brushed over his Parabatai rune.

"Told you, dumb ass, I love Ally, I would never purposely hurt her"

"Just... tell her tomorrow morning..."

"She's pregnant Alec... even if she does hear the truth, her hormones are going to make her bitch about it..."

"Yeah well... its the truth, so she should get pass it... I wonder what crawled up Magnus's ass"

"I don't know"

"I'll see you later"

"Alright"

* * *

"Ally" Clary heard her name, she opened her eyes slowly, and noticed she was in the Infirmary, she saw golden eyes looking into her green orbs.

"What time is it?" Clary asked shaking the grogginess out of her head.

"Ten"

"Oh..."

"About last night-"

"Jace It doesn't matter, I really don't want to talk about it, I am just not in the mood right now... with all that happened last night and whats going to happen today, I am just not in the mood"

"Wait... what's going to happen today?"

"I'm going to go see Magnus.."

"Why?"

"He had some concerns regarding the baby's size"

"Is the baby okay?"

"Yes..."

"Can I come"

"Well its a free country you can do whatever you want"

"Ally..."

"Jace it's your baby too, I'm not denying you your rights"

"Please let me explain."

"Fine explain"

"Kaelie kissed me... I didn't kiss her, I saw her in the ballroom so I followed her, she threatened to hurt you, so I told her off, than she kissed me, and I shoved her off, but thats when Simon came bursting out the church like someone died"

"Jace... I'm not mad, I saw what happened and what she said."

"How?"

"Images flooded my mind last night, it mad me feel sick and weird"

"Are you okay?"

"I guess"

"How about some breakfast"

"Sure... I'm going to take a shower"

"Hopefully your hormones produced some sexual tensions?" Jace wiggled his eyebrow.

"Gosh you are such an ass"

"I'm just kidding, I'll go make you breakfast, and I'll try to keep Isabelle from it" Clary's eyes widened at the thought of Isabelle's food.

"Stop bring up that blasted womans cooking... gosh I never thought food could be that bad"

"Well now you know" Clary kissed Jace's cheeks then left.

* * *

**So Who Loves Me Now? Two Chapters in one day I'm Awesome!**

**But Three! You Guys Are Just Plain Spoiled! But I'm Fine With That!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Love ~ReadersConscious~**


	13. Chapter 13

"I just can't believe it!" Isabelle squealed, she was on Ally's bed talking with her.

"Iz... you can't be talking about it"

"Sorry, I keep forgetting, so how's little lightwood"

"Nuetral, I don't feel sick anymore, which I guess it good"

"Okay... um, Simon told us about Jace and Kaelie..."

"Oh..."

"Ally I don't believe it."

"I don't either, I saw a point in my mind where he shoved her away, though thats not what I'm worried about... Iz she's a fey, she works for the Seelie Queen, when Fey's don't get what they want, they regroup"

"So?"

"The Seelie Queen was working with Sebastian when he tried to kill me"

"I thought it was weird how she suddenly appeared into the courts"

"Yeah..."

"Should we tell Jace?"

"We have to talk with Magnus and The Udinov's first"

"Alright, well hurry up we have to go to Magnus's apartment and I'd hate to miss the little one's appointment"

"Are you all going?" Ally's eyes went wide.

"No, I'm kidding, but Jace is he wouldn't shut the hell up about it this morning" Isabelle said, remembering how Jace was in the kitchen earlier.

_Flashback:_

_"I can't wait! I wonder if its a girl or a boy..."_

_"I hope the baby looks Like Ally, with some God like qualities from me of course"_

_"What do you think we'll name them?"_

_"I hope the babies okay"_

_"JACE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Isabelle screamed, throwing a plate at him, bearly missing him. He caught it and laughed._

_"Sorry... I'm just really excited"_

_"I can see that..." Isabelle smiled._

_"Gosh... Jace you haven't been like this since..."_

_"Since what?"_

_"Since Clary" Alec said, shyly, looking at his plate._

_"I guess so..."_

_"I didn't mean to be a mood killer"_

_"No its okay..."_

_"Alright, so Magnus said, he wants to see you guys at 12, which is in precisely thirty minutes"_

_"I'll go check on her"_

_"Isabelle try not to bombard her with questions"_

_"I won't after all I knew before Alec and Simon" Isabelle grinned._

_"I found out the same time you did, so its a tie"_

_"How'd everyone know before me?"_

_"Well you never asked her..."_

_"I did"_

_"No you didn't you demanded an answer, because you wanted to go baby shopping" Simon said._

_"Shut it"_

_"Yeah dude... she might cut you off"_

_"Would you?" Simon stared at his girlfriend._

_"You never know"_

_"Gosh..."_

_"I'll be right back, I'll go check on Alace"_

_"You two..."_

_"Shut it Jace, its a nice nickname"_

_"Whatever" Isabelle left the kitchen and went to Ally's room._

_End Of Flashback:_

* * *

"Magnus!" Ally said, running up to her friend, and hugging him, he looked awful.

"Hey gorgeous" Magnus said, he was staring at Jace again.

"Hey..."

"Can I talk to you real quick Ally?" Ally nodded and Jace furrowed a brow.

They went into his bedroom and he closed the door.

"Clary, Jocelyn's missing"

"What!"

"I talked to the Udinov's and they thought someone should be brought into the loop"

"Who?"

"Its nice to see you again Clary" Luke said, Ally screamed with joy, she hugged him tightly.

"I missed you"

"I missed you two kiddo"

"I can't believe you're alive, I was so depressed when I thought you had died, as well as Jocelyn.."

"You think it was Sebastian?"

"I know it was Sebastian"

"So... what are we going to do?"

"I'm trying to track her down, Luke has the pack traveling through the city, checking every where, but we don't see any signs, all I know is her hearts beating as well as your brother's..."

"oops" Magnus said.

"We already know its a boy" Luke said, Magnus nodded.

"What are you going to name him?" Ally asked.

"Samuel Clarence Garroway" Ally and Magnus smiled a knowing smile.

"Good..."

"I have to get back to looking, I just wanted to be here when Magnus told you, I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay, Bye Luke" Ally smiled.

"By-" Luke stopped talking and looked at Magnus with a suggestive look. "Wait a minute... I hear four heartbeats?" It sounded like a question.

"How'd you?"

"Werewolf" Magnus said, clarity washed over Ally.

"I'm pregnant"

"What!" Luke said, dumbfounded.

"I know... I'm too young..."

"I'm going to kill Jace, but I have to get to the meeting"

"Okay..."

"See you later" Luke said, nodding towards Magnus and Clary, he jumped out of the open window.

"Lets check on your spawn will we?"

"Wait... why were you staring at Jace?"

"I just... its getting closer to the date the Udinov's said, try to stick by his side... is all They told me"

"Alright then" Ally said, Magnus positioned Ally, laying down then he put her unconscious, calling Jace in, Jace entered the room and sat on a chair next to the bed.

"Alright I need you to pass me that vile" Magnus indicated to Jace the viles on the wall he pointed to a round looking one.

Jace handed it to him. Magnus let the liquid from the vile, fly out magically, and surged it over Ally's body, it separated into three different parts. Magnus's eyes went wide.

"Oh my..."

"What? Is the baby alright?"

"Babies"

"What do you mean Babies?"

"You're having twins"

"What?"

"Don't flip out on me dude..."

"I'm not... its just... wow"

"I'll tell her when she wakes up"

"Okay..." Jace's phone rang, he answered it when he saw who it was.

"Hello?"

"I'll be right there"

"What's going on?"

"Isabelle and Alec's spotted demons in central park"

"Alright, I'll look over her, and take her to the institute"

"Thanks Magnus"

"Bye"

"Bye" Then Jace was out of there.

* * *

"Isabelle behind you!" Shrieked Alec, Isabelle threw herself on the floor than rolled over, dodging the demon barely, it was a snake with three heads.

"Seed of Medusa"

_I shall have all the heads of you nephilims if it is not the last I do... Don't think for a second I wouldn't hesitate to come after you Jace or that beautiful brunette of yours, she is quite the looker, All though If I may say so myself, she could do a whole lot better, after all, you did get your last girlfriend killed, Maybe the same fate lies in Alexandra's future. _

"Alec the dagger!" Alec caught the dagger Jace threw and was about to slice the demon when it turned to Alec and looked into his eyes, showing him clips.

"Ah!" Alec groaned, falling to the ground holding his head.

_That is just a preview of what I have in store for you my dears, From Sebastian with love._

"Kill that damn thing!"

Jace got a sword and sliced off all three heads at once. it turned into goop.

"Ew..."

"What the hell did he do to you Alec?"

"We've gotta get out of here!"

"Why?"

"He's after Ally"

"Why, what would Sebastian want with Ally?" Jace asked, Isabelle's face drained.

"His sick obsession over Clary, she had a look alike, wouldn't he have the same obsession? He couldn't get the original so whats to stop him from going after the new version?"

"Where is she?"

"I left her at Magnus's"

"He has a shield over his house, no one can get in without his permission or they will be severely burned."

"Lets go!"

* * *

"Irina I know how you must feel about Ally being pregnant, and I am so sorry"

"You have no idea how I feel" Irina said, she stared at Maryse. "I have no problem with them... I just hope she turns out okay after all of this is over"

"Me to"

"Have you spoken to any of them since last night"

"Come to think of it no"

"Somethings weird about this"

"For instance?"

"Why would someone gas the Ball room?"

"I don't know?"

"Mom!" Sam said, bursting into the living room.

"Yeah?"

"Jocelyn Fairchild was taken by Jonathan Morgenstern last night at the ball"

"What?"

"Has Magnus tracked her down?"

"No... he can't all he knows is the baby and Jocelyn are still alive"

"Is there any other news?"

"He wants Ally, Jace just called me telling me a child of Medusa was produced, it told them what Jonathan wanted, he gave Alec clips in his head, leaving him drained and with a terrible splitting headache"

"How is she?"

"She's sleeping at Magnus's for the night, they said thats the safest place for her, since the Institute can't really keep out demons"

"They're right, I'll check in on her, in a little"

"Alright" Sam said. "I'm going to find Amara and Morena and fill them in"

"Okay" Irina said, Sam closed the double doors.

"Do they know about Ally?"

"Not yet"

"Are you going to tell them?"

"No its Ally's secret to tell not mines"

"Sure... I'm going to go down to the courts, will you be joining me?"

"No, I have to make sure the kids are okay before seeing Nikolai off"

"I'll see you later then"

* * *

"Do you think we should tell Sam who we really are, after all he is our uncle"

"No, Amara he'll just freak out and be pissed, and try to kill dad"

"But..."

"Lets just focus on the fact that Mom's not safe with Sebastian trying to kill her"

"What should we do?"

"We are going to have to bait him, I knew he was going after Jocelyn"

"So whats the plan?"

"Okay, so we'll..."

.

.

.

.

"Wow... this is going to be one very hard mission"

"No one said it was going to be easy"

"I guess you are right"

"Lets just go before they find out we're missing, we need to keep a distance between us and Sam, he'll know we're up to something"

"Okay"

* * *

**Well Hello My Lovely's, Here was Chapter 13, thanks for being patient with me...**

**I know I am a force to be reckoned with.**

**Thanks for the support!**

**See you at 1pm for chapter 14! **

**Love ~ReadersConscious~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Seven Hours Later..**

"Clary this is all weird... I can't find Amara and Morena" Sam said, into the phone, Clary's heart dropped.

"What do you mean you can't find them?"

"They're missing"

"Since when?"

"I don't know... maybe this morning, they were here last night when I checked on them"

"Did you tell Irina?"

"Not yet, she's with Nikolai, they went to see the Clave along with Maryse"

"Okay, um... Why don't you use the tracing rune and see if you can find a trail"

"If they went away on purpose it, they probably sealed their tracks"

"Just try, I'll call Tessa and see if she can do anything"

"Alright, stay safe"

"I will Love you Sam"

"I love you two little sis"

"You do realize I'm older than you right?"

"Not at this point in time"

"Whatever, bye" Clary said hanging up, Magnus came into the living room with a book.

"Knowing Sebastian, I'm quite- no I am very sure they are out of the country"

"Where would he go?"

Clary remembered her time with Sebastian and Jace in the moving apartment, he had told her there were others like it, but there were only a few entrances.

"Magnus, Sebastian told me about the locations for the moving apartment entrances"

"Good, lets see if we can..." Magnus's voice died down when he realized what Clary meant.

"If you look for the locations, Jace will know, he remembers only limited information about his time with Sebastian, He'll know I'm Clary... he'll know the truth"

"We need to get into contact with Tessa, she's running head command on this"

"I know, hold on" Clary said, taking out her black iPhone 5s, she called Tessa, the phone was ringing, but she got the voicemail, she tried over and over again. **(I had to put the whole space gray iPhone thing in... because I have it and I really love it, it had alot of space the new iOS is up to date it is truly fantastic... I would recommend it to anyone...)**

* * *

"Did you get her?"

"No... I'm going to try again"

"No need" Magnus said, Clary was about to ask when the doorbell rang, Magnus opened it and in came Tessa, she closed the door and sat next to Clary and across from Magnus.

"Long time no see my friend"

"I know, if it weren't for you lounging around in the future, maybe we would be able to see each other"

"I see you are still the type to hold on to grudges"

"Well if you must know yes I am, but right now we do not have the time to engage and this stupid little argument, Jocelyn is in grave danger as well as baby Sam"

"What can we do about it?"

"Clary knows all the places where Sebastian could have taken Jocelyn"

"Then what are we wasting time lounging for lets find her"

"It would risk me coming out as Clary"

"Clarissa we can't do that, we can't expose you until Sam is safely out of her womb"

"We can't just let him keep her for two full months, Heaven knows what he's doing to her"

"He will die if the truth is learned before coming out of the womb"

"So we should just sit on our asses and let him do whatever he is doing to her?" Clary snapped, Magnus nodded in appreciation.

"We don't know for sure about that Tessa, only you and the Udinov's do, we need to know more" Magnus said.

"If the truth comes out that you are alive, Sebastian will try to kill you and Jace, sending his demons to you"

"So..."

"He has over thirty five thousand pledging him, and by the looks of Alicante, you only have about 15,000 Shadowhunters"

"Then I will just stay here"

"Yes... but Magnus can't just stay here... the apartment will be off guard if he leaves"

"She's right, we have to wait"

"What if he tries to kill Sam when he comes out of the womb?"

"We will bait him, when Jocelyn goes into Labor, because the birth of a Lycanthropy baby is so rare and painful, she'll be in labor for about seventy two hours meaning three whole days of pain, that gives you enough time to reveal yourself and find her"

"So for the next month and three weeks, I'm just supposed to what act cool around everyone, when I know for a fact I can bring my mother home?"

"Its the only way"

"Suppose someone gets hurt and Magnus has to go see them?"

"I'll be on stand away to help"

"What about everyone else, they might get hurt while looking"

"I already have an idea for that, see me and Tessa are powerful, alone, but united we are the most unforeseen force. We will transform my home into a bigger shield, that will have 25 bedrooms, That way the Udinov's, Lightwood's, Counsel, Praetor Lupus and Luke's pack"

"Alright" Clary sighed.

"Here, put these on" Magnus said, Clary raised a brow.

"The sounds will be deafening" Clary nodded and did as instructed.

* * *

Magnus and Tessa, held each other's hands looking into each other's eyes, their cat like slits were rotating, and they were being lifted off the ground. A blue, purple and yellow like light, was surging around them, like lightning and a rainbow combined.

"Die Tage sind vorbei, die Nächte sind immer noch hervorbringen shielf an alle, die in der Nähe von eth, reißen die Barriere, zusammen werden wir steigen, und die Tage werden durchgeführt, bevor die Ritter sind in Rente gehen." Magnus started the first chant, saying it over and over again. The rhythm was on beat, his mind opening to all the things possible.

Tessa's body surged with Magnus's words, he watched her get brighter and brighter, the sound was starting to make his own ears hurt.

"Der Engel Raziel, Give unsere Freunde diese nephlims Raum, um ihre lästigen Köpfe ruhen und helfen, schützen sie vor Gefahren." Tessa said, she had repeated it, along with Magnus, matching his rhythm and sound nicely.

"Ah..." Tessa said, herself and Magnus fell to the ground, drained the apartment expanded to a big home, with an elevator and stares, it went up, it was only visible to people with the sight.

"Are you okay?" Ally said, running over to Magnus and Tessa, she threw off the earmuffs and went to their aide.

"Yeah, just a little tired" Ally thought for a minute, she drew a power rune behind her ear, it was temporarily, Tessa scolded her, but she touched them, and they gained back some of their energy.

"Thanks" Magnus said, hugging Ally, the doorbell rang.

"Hey" Tessa said opening the door.

"Who are you?" Alec challenged, Ally laughed, at Alec's jealousy.

"Theresa Gray or Herondale..." Ally said, walking up to them.

"Oh... sorry"

"Its alright" Tessa frowned.

"Hey" Jace said walking in, he kissed Ally.

"Whats with the sky rise?"

Magnus's face went serious. "I made the house into room & board for you Lightwoods, Udinov's, Counsel, Praetor Lupus and Luke's pack."

"Oh" Isabelle said, they all were on the couch.

* * *

"What the hell Morena!" Amara yelled, they were in Rome.

"What?"

"We can't search the whole world for them, that would take years"

"There's an entrance to a moving apartment, somewhere in Paris, so we have to go check it out"

"Mom's going to bite our head off"

"Oh shut up..."

"Fine"

"Lets go, I'm sure Sam's on our trail by now, we can't stop anywhere for too long, until we get to the apartment"

"Do you think they'll be okay?"

"I sent Tessa there, so they should have more than enough power to keep them all safe, I just hope Mom doesn't fall prey to Sebastian's sick game"

"Okay" Amara said, she walked behind her sister.

* * *

"I am going to kill you!" Jocelyn screamed, at her evil son, she wanted to rip his head off.

"There, there Mommy dearest, being the way you are, I know. Too bad you won't succeed."

"You Son Of A Bitch!"

"That's right I am a Son of a Bitch" Sebastian said, enunciating 'Son and Bitch'.

"You won't get away with this, I know Luke will find you and kill you along with Magnus!"

"Oh mommy, don't worry I don't care for you, I'll let you go, as soon as I get the one female I want and need"

"Yeah and Who would that be?"

"Clary of course"

"You killed her you deranged fucking bastard!"

"No, I injured her. Some people took her and nursed her back to health, now she's back with a name... something you should already know"

"Which would be?"

"Udinov... Alexandra Udinov"

"I went to their ball last night"

"Correct"

"The brunette..."

"Is Clary"

"You Stupid dir-"

"Now Jocelyn... I heard Babies can hear everything that coincides with the outside world, we wouldn't want your dear child to come out being a little nasty bastard now would we?"

"I will kill you, whenever I get the chance I will"

"Empty promises, if I recall you all tried to kill me four times"

"Well guess again, because this time will be your last time of coming back alive, ever heard Fifth times the charm"

Sebastian slapped Jocelyn across the face and she whimpered, she spat at him. "You better watch that mouth of your bitch. Just because I need you to get Clary doesn't mean I won't hesitate to hurt you"

"You sick, twisted bastard"

"Isn't that who you birthed to"

"Shut up!" Jocelyn screamed, she was restrained against a comfy bed.

"I will be back later, a little kid upstairs needs my help"

"Evil is what you'll ever be, I am so sorry I didn't kill you, when you were born"

"I'm not" Sebastian smiled, he left.

* * *

**I loved It So Much I just Couldn't wait for 1pm, hope you guys like, I will post again today, Thanks for being patient, love you guys!**

**Ugh... Sebastian makes an appearance as well as, Tessa and Jocelyn.**

**Hopefully he gets his head ripped off!**

**Love ~ReadersConscious~**

**Oh Yeah (I am Such an Idiot)**

_Magnus's Chant: The days are over, the nights are still, bring forth shielf to all those near eth, knock down the barrier, together we shall rise, and the days will be done, before the knights shall retire._

_Tessa's Chant: The angel Raziel, Give our friends these nephlims room to rest their troublesome heads, and help shield them from danger._

**See you Next Episode!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I totally forgot about giving one of my biggest helpers and Fan's her fandom glory! Ugh... I know I'm such a huge ass, but I forgot to look up her name, so Congrats to EmmaSoccer15 for helping me with some suggestions, I mean to be quite honest I did like the concept of Sebastian telling them the truth, but I couldn't have that I have far bigger plans for them. As for the triplets from the beginning I knew Clary would have twins, as for him coming back I was really keen with waiting a while after the party, but I guess sooner is better than later...**

* * *

**I just know you guys are going to love and hate me for these next few chapters... but thats how it goes sometimes... It builds character and patterns...**

**Lets start this week's newest episode of Heart To Heart: A Love Reunited.**

* * *

**One Month Later. **

Everyone has been tolerating each other, the occasional person had been going up to Ally and asking her if she was Clary, Which made Simon cringe and Jace just look at the floor, it had been hard on Simon, knowing his best friend was alive and not being able to hang out with her, it was so difficult, he had spent the last month easing into talking with Ally and getting to know her as Jace would have put it, but when they were alone or by Isabelle and Magnus, they would act like how they used to, talk about Eric's epic fail at poetry and singing.

"Si! That is not true, Princess Talia is a brave and beautiful warrior. Stop undermining her"

"I am not I just think she could be a little less tom boyish and actually kick some ass, while looking her best"

"You are describing Isabelle, not every girl can be like her"

"Well... you never know" Simon said, he was leaning back against the headboard of the bed, Clary was opposite of him, stretching her feet out and rubbing her small pregnant belly.

"I hope you won't be like those normal pregnant girls, who get pregnant and fat, then stay fat..."

"Bastard" Ally said, throwing a pillow at Simon's face, he laughed.

"I'm joking, Good grief woman lighten up..."

"Thanks..."

"So new topic, do you think Magnus and Alec will get married or something?"

"Who knows... I mean they are always together, arguing, kissing among other things, They're practically already married, all they need is to make it official"

"Yeah, like the Clave would ever do that, I can't believe they banned the Downworlders again"

"I half expected them to. I mean it's not like they will ever change, Nikolai had to do a whole lot of convincing, then when they wouldn't settle, he used a trance rune from the future on them"

"That is so cool, I wish I could travel in time"

"You in the future... you would probably go crazy seeing what your future has in store for you"

"Like you wouldn't"

"I am in love with the idea of surprise, knowing everything would be a horrible fate... I mean life wouldn't be nearly as exciting"

"Oh right..."

"So how are you and Isabelle?"

"I really don't know, I mean somethings up with her, she's been acting weird, we've been having sex like all the time, she's just always trying to seduce me"

"Oh really?" Ally smirked, Simon stared at her.

"Yeah... what do you think is wrong with her?"

"No... something is wrong with you dumb ass... she's obviously trying to get pregnant"

"What!" Simon freaked, nearly dropping off the bed.

"But... she...we..."

"I know..."

"I have to get her to stop"

"Simon, no offense but she'll just kick your ass and hang you off the Eiffel tower with her whip, I'll do it, Female's react better when other female's explain news to them"

"Okay, thanks Clary"

"You are welcome" Ally hugged Simon. "I should go to bed before I get bags under my eyes again... Isabelle will chew me out again"

"She always has this obsession..."

"Yeah, Goodnight"

"Night" Ally left Simon's room, he turned on his side thinking of Isabelle, he knew what he would have to do, and it scared him, he went to sleep.

* * *

"Why are you and that bloodsucker always hanging out?" Jace asked Clary, she was laying next to him her head on his chest, the covers drawn up on them.

"I don't know... I just like hanging out with him, he's really fun to be around"

"Sure..."

"Jace?" Clary asked, he stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder what Jonathan is doing with Jocelyn Fray?"

"I don't know... maybe he wants her kid or something..."

"I guess... it's just, it's weird"

"Everything about that bastard is weird" Jace said, Clary wondered what was wrong with him, he had been clinging to her for the past month, sure everyone was on edge but Jace more than anyone, he was always trying to be with her, she finally cut him off when it came to the bathroom, he was acting really weird, all the Lightwoods were, even Magnus had noticed.

"Is something wrong?"

"No... not at all, I'm just... it's... you're pregnant and it scares me"

"Well don't be scared Jace, I am not going anywhere"

"I know..."

"G'night sweetie" Clary turned on her side, her back facing Jace, and laid her head on the pillow.

* * *

"I think we should tell them, Jace. Ally has a right to know, as well as Magnus"

"No... I don't want to worry her, stress isn't good for the babies"

"She's already worried" Isabelle mumbled under her breath, Jace stared at her.

"Isabelle the answer is no stop talking about it"

"Fine... but don't come crying to me when she finds out you kept this from her and she kicks your ass..." Isabelle stomped out of the kitchen and left.

"What crawled up her ass?" Alec asked, walking in Ally was right behind him.

"Nothing, she's just been really on edge lately" He lied, but Alec knew why, Ally on the other hand simply nodded.

"She's trying to get pregnant..."

"But... the clave" Alec said, in horror.

"I know... I told Simon I would talk her out of it"

"How?" Jace asked.

"I'm not sure yet..."

"Just Lie, Isabelle won't stop until she gets what she wants..."

"Lying gets no one anywhere"

"Exactly..." Ally said, with a sad sound clear in her voice, Jace kissed her cheek.

* * *

"Sam I know you are pissed at your sister, but its her life... plus if she wasn't pregnant, there would be no Amara or Morena so get over it"

"I know Irina, it's just... she's so young..."

"Nikolai's mother was just as young when she found out"

"Yes... but she was older than Clary when it happened" Sam said, looking at Irina.

"Doesn't matter, it's her life. Just let nature take it's course and stop being such an ass to Jace"

"Fine... but don't expect me to be happy about this..."

"Well you should be, you love your nieces right?"

"More than anything"

"Than be happy for Clary and Jace, its a miracle they are having them, stop being such a prudish idiot and think of your sisters happiness"

"Alright... but stop calling me names" Sam said, rolling his eyes, Irina reminded him so much of her father.

"Anything for you Baby Blue" Sam scowled.

"I'm going to talk to Clary, she deserves an apology as well as Jace"

"See you later"

* * *

"Do you think this is it?"

"We have been to over a thousand different buildings, warehouses and clubs, if this isn't it. We are going home"

"Alright" Amara expelled a breath, she didn't know she was holding.

Morena felt aroung the could, rough brick wall of an abandoned building, she was pushing the bricks in but they wouldn't budge, after about ten minutes she gave up, kicking the wall.

"Damn it!" she cursed, Amara gasped.

"I found it!" Amara whisper yelled in excitement.

"Push it open" Morena said, stalking over to Amara's side of the wall, Amara opened the door to reveal a nice apartment, it was clean and neat, the furniture exquisite, much like Sam's apartment in the future, it was decorated with cream walls, with orange stripes, they stepped in quietly and closed the door carefully.

"I'll take the upstairs" Amara said, Morena shook her head at her sister.

"We shouldn't split up, we'll go together"

"Lead the way" Morena and Amara tiptoed up the stairs, when they reached the top of the stairs they saw a hall way, with four doors, they walked to open the first door when they heard a kid crying, alerted they went to the last door, and opened it to discover a little ten year old boy, Amara sucked in a breath, and so did Morena.

"Max!" They both exclaimed shocked, The sisters hadn't seen him, since he was twenty seven. Tessa said he wasn't found until after the birth of Samuel Clarence Garroway.

"Who are you?" the small boy said, he was clearly frightened, Morena stepped forward to him but he flinched she stopped dead in her tracks.

"We're here to rescue you and Jocelyn Fray"

"Thats the pregnant woman in the next room?"

"Yes..."

"Where's Sebastian?"

"Right here" A voice boomed into the room, as Morena and Amara turned around they were shocked with a tazer, allowing them to fall to the ground. The door locked.

* * *

"I'm sorry for being such an ass" Sam said, staring at Clary and Jace, Clary looked at her brother.

"More than an ass..." She grumbled.

"Ally..." Jace said.

"No... she's right"

"You were very rude to Jace and you were cold to me, I'm your sister, you were the only one out of our family, who had my back who I could be me with, Amara and Morena, were so different from me but you, you understood me, you accepted the dorky quirky me"

"I know and I am so sorry... you have to understand no brother wants their little sister to be pregnant"

"Well I am, so move on from it Sam, because denying it and avoiding it won't help"

"I am... Jace I shouldn't have been such an ass to you, I'm sorry..."

"Its okay"

"No it's not"

"Yeah it is... it's forgotten"

"Ally?" Sam looked at Clary, she was pissed off, in her head, she was throwing him off a roof for being such a complete ass to her.

"Just because Jace forgives you doesn't mean I do..." With that being said, Clary stormed out of the living room, leaving an awestruck Jace, Sam, Magnus, Alec, Jordan, Maia and Tessa.

* * *

"What the hell?" Morena exclaimed when she woke up, Amara and Max were on the bed, sitting Indian style, talking lowly.

"I see you are finally up"

"Yeah..."

"What happened?"

"That ass-"

"Ooh... thats a bad word" Max said, looking at them. Amara chuckled.

"Sebastard tazed us, then locked us in here"

"Great... we made sure to cover our trail... now who's going to find us?"

"They might if Clary knows where to find them..."

"You know Clary?" Max asked. Crap! Morena thought.

"Yeah..."

"How is she?"

"Great"

"Cool..."

* * *

**So I Brang Max back... I just loved him and it wasn't fair that he died...**

**Now be glad and don't complain -.- **

**Lol! but for real I think everyone will be glad he's back don't you?**

**Til next time on Heart To Heart.**

**Love ~ ReadersConscious~**


	16. Chapter 16

Clary heard footsteps and the door creak open without looking she knew it was Sam, he closed the door and sat next to her.

"Clary I am really sorry"

"I know..."

"Then why can't you forgive me"

"You've been ignoring me for a whole month, I think I have the right to be pissed, you would do the same"

"No I wouldn't, I would forgive you, because you are my sister and I love you, no matter what you think"

"Why couldn't you just accept it"

"You're from the future, you should know better than anyone what happens, as a result of me not being pregnant"

"I do... thats the only reason I didn't really talk to you guys, I just needed some space to think about it"

"Well you got your space so just let it go"

"I am letting it go, I really want us to be the way we used to be Clary.."

"Its not something we can rush... But I am willing to try"

"I love you" Sam said, excitedly he hugged me.

"You do realize you are squishing me to death right?"

"Right... sorry" He said, letting me go.

"Goofy" Clary laughed, I huffed.

"Not funny Pippy Longstocks"

"You as-" Sam clamped a hand on Clary's mouth.

"Lil sis babies can hear all that you say to them"

"Fine you win this one"

"Oh, I know"

Someone knocked, Clary raised a brow and in came Magnus.

"Hey, have you guys made up yet?"

"Yes Mags"

"Great... because this was getting annoying"

"Was it?"

"Yes..."

"So how's the patrols going?" Clary asked, everyone was still looking for Jocelyn, Morena and Amara, and baby Sam.

"We haven't the slightest luck..."

"I hope they're alright... it's been eating at my conscious knowing where they are and not being able to tell anybody"

"We only have twenty-nine more days, just twenty nine more days, or if Sebastian is as sadistic as me and Tessa planned, fifteen days tops"

"What?"

"We figured he might lose patience and force Jocelyn into Labor early with horse tranquilizers, If he does we won't know when... we guessed fifteen because anytime before that, could be a serious health risk for you Sam"

"What are we going to do?"

"Tessa told me of a potion that should help me know when Jocelyn's started contractions, Sam has to drink it."

"This is great news so far..." Clary said.

"We just hope for Sam's sake he is birthed after his designated time..."

"Alright"

* * *

Max and Morena were sleeping, Amara couldn't get to sleep she was to worried about her mother, grandmother and nephew.

It had been one day and they were still afraid, They heard Jocelyn screaming in pain alot, Amara just knew Sebastian was doing something evil to her.

"Hello" Sebastian said, even though she hated to admit it, Sebastian was very hot she hated her self for admitting it but he was just hot.

"Why are you doing this you sick bastard"

"Because I need Clary... no I want Clary"

"Well news flash she doesn't want you! she wants Dad!" Amara snapped, she realized what she said, and stopped talking, she looked at the floor, Sebastian walked over to the chair in the corner of the room.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all"

"You just said she loves dad... so explain"

"There's nothing to explain" Amara was freaking out, she hoped he would just let it go.

"You're lying, don't make me torture it out of you, because I will do so"

"I will not tell you anything!" Morena jumped up and looked around the room, Amara caught her eye at the corner of hers.

"Yes you will" Sebastian started to walk towards Amara.

"Stop!" Morena shouted, she covered Max's ears.

"Tell me what I want to know"

"Fine..."

"Morena no!"

"It's fine, Tessa prepared me for this, you two..." Amara had no idea what her sister meant.

"We are from the future..."

"I don't believe you"

"We are you ass hat" Morena said, making sure Max wouldn't be able to hear. Morena rolled her eyes and stalked over to Amara.

"Well go on"

"You said, you didn't believe me so why waste my breath?"

"The story intrigues me"

"Fine..." Morena growled.

"We're Clary and Jace's children"

"You look nothing like Clary or Jace"

"Thats because you complete imbecile, we have on a disguise rune"

"This is ludicrous, just go to bed before I feed you to the night demons" Sebastian let out a small grumble.

"Fine... we don't need you to believe us, we don't even like you, at least we know why Mom hates you, you are a twisted, sick, repulsive bastard"

"Look you little whore, I am not you're best friend, I have Jocelyn, her unborn child and Max, This will force Clary to come here, and if your little story is true I also have you"

"I hope your so called demon friends, grab you in the middle of the night and tear you to pieces"

"In your dreams, sweet pea" Sebastian cackled, leaving the room he slammed the door, making Morena and Amara flinch.

"What the hell did you mean Tessa prepared us?" Amara asked her sister in a hushed tone.

"I mean" Morena began.

.

.

.

"Oh..."

"Thats a shocker..."

"I guess so"

"Come on lets go back to sleep" Morena said, pulling Amara to the bed.

* * *

"Isabelle"

"Hey Ally"

"We need to talk" Ally looked at Isabelle.

"Okay, shoot"

"Um... well Simon told me you guys have been... um having alot of... um"

"Spit it out!"

"Sex..."

"So..."

"Isabelle I know you're trying to get pregnant"

"Yes I am..."

"Isabelle you know as well as I do, if you get pregnant the Clave will kill the child as soon as its born and kill you for breaking the law"

"I don't care I am willing to risk it, everyone's going to be having children and I cant... why you might asked because I'm in loved with a god-damned Vampire and too make things worse he's hated by the Clave alot more than regular vampires"

"I know you're upset but just think how Simon feels, he hates putting you through this..."

"I wish the Clave would stop being such asses and just let me be"

"Isabelle you can't have a baby, at least not with Simon..."

"What are you getting at, that I leave Simon?"

"No... I would never say that, All I'm saying is, if you can't have a vampire/Shadowhunter baby, have a shadowhunter/ shadowhunter baby"

"How? I would never cheat on Simon"

"You don't have to... there are such things as surrogates or male donors"

"You mean me using another man's sperm to get a baby?"

"Well... yeah in a sense" Isabelle thought about it, a stranger helping her have a baby, that would mean Simon's gene's wouldn't be in the baby, it wouldn't be something they created, it wouldn't be as special.

"I don't know..."

"You don't have to make any decisions right now, just talk about it with Simon and think about it"

"Alright, a small part of me is actually thinking about it, I could get someone who's really hot and has great fashion sense... that way my baby comes out alot like me"

"Oh gosh..."

"What?"

"Isabelle calm down... talk to Simon first, than think about the whole baby thing"

"Alright... thank you Ally" Isabelle said, hugging Ally, she missed having her to talk to, she was her sister and she loved her.

* * *

"Really sperm donor?"

"What? I didn't lie, she can do that..."

"Do you really think Simon's going to go for it?" Jace asked, Alec laughed.

"It doesn't really matter, if Isabelle wants something she'll go for it no matter what" Alec said, Ally nodded in agreement, Alec thought about it.

"Simon's going to be pissed"

"Well at the end of the day, Its really up to Isabelle and what she wants"

"I guess you're right"

"I am right"

"Gosh... Jace you're already infecting her with the cockiness"

"Great" Jace smirked, he kissed Ally. Alec shook his head then cleared his throat.

"I am right here you know!"

"Than disappear from right there you know!" Jace said, Alec scowled.

"Don't get pissy with me just because I am stating the obvious... you guys are making out in a public area... get a room"

"I think we will"

"Oh gosh... TMI!"

"You said it" Jace said, picking Ally up and taking her to their bedroom.

"So immature" Alec muttered.

"Oh come on, Pregnant women have crazy sex hormones, you can't blame them for having sex a million times a day"

"erm... I can't blame Ally but I can blame Jace, he's enjoying this"

"I know..."

"Just stop thinking about it"

"Just what we need another Jace"

"Hopefully the babies come out like Ally"

"I've got my fingers crossed" Alec said, he noticed he sounded more mundane than anything.

"Me too, now enough Alace, its Malec time" Magnus said, kissing Alec.

"You two with the lovey dovey nicknames?"Alec said, as Magnus half dragged him to the bedroom.

* * *

Jocelyn was tired of being in this room, she was so scared and upset. Sebastian had tortured her non-stop for not holding her tongue yesterday, he was really a sick psycho.

"Get some sleep..." Sebastian said, walking in, he took the restraints of and let her get comfortable, he put a tray of food down by her.

"I am not eating that, you probably poisoned it"

"I wouldn't as cowardly to poison you, if I were to kill you it would be a slow and painful death, now eat if not for yourself than for that baby"

"Why do you care so much?" Jocelyn screamed, she hated him.

"Well if i'm going to get Clary, I'm going to need that baby of yours to raise as our child"

"You are such a disgusting incest ridden bastard"

"What did I say about that mouth of yours?" Sebastian barked at her.

"I'm sorry..."

"I know you are"

Jocelyn held her tongue from all the foul and sarcastic words that were fighting to come out.

"Eat then go to sleep" Sebastian said, then he left.

* * *

Sebastian had thought about what those girls had said, he didn't believe them it was too ridiculous, if it were true Valentine would have told him, then again Valentine was known for double crossing and lying, so he shouldn't have put much faith into him.

"Hello my son" Sebastian looked up from the couch to see Lilith queen of the damned.

"Hi mother"

"Well don't be too excited" Lilith said, she kissed her son's head.

"How is that bitch?"

"Annoying as usual?"

"How's little Maximillion?"

"He's comforted, he has guests after all"

"Who?"

"Two girls, who claimed to be from the future and Clary's daughters."

"Thats impossible"

"Thats exactly why I don't believe them"

"Even though it is impossible, lets have an open mind, Jonah told me he knew their patrol for tomorrow, we'll have him follow Lucian and see if he says anything about it"

"How do you figure, after all Jocelyn didn't know about Clary"

"He could have kept it a secret or just found out"

"Or he doesn't know"

"Either way... we will find out something"

"Alright"

"Go to bed, we have a long day ahead of us"

"Yes Mommy" Sebastian said, he kissed his mother's cheek and went upstairs.

* * *

**So Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was working on my book. Thanks for being Patient, I will post again later today, when I get back from the orthodontist...**

**Much love to all my fans and lovelies, I love you! Who thinks they know what Tessa did to Amara and Morena? First reviewer to have the correct guess, gets a chapter dedicated to them. Bye until later : )**

**Love ~ReadersConscious~**


	17. Chapter 17

"Something doesn't feel right" Maia said, she was looking out the window in her room, Jordan, Simon and Isabelle were sitting on her bed, she couldn't tear her eyes off of the street.

"Is there a reason for us being here?" Isabelle asked, she was being her usual snappy self or maybe it was just Maia.

"I think we're being watched on our patrols"

"You sure, we've never really ran into any trouble before"

"That doesn't mean trouble isn't coming, its weird to say but I feel like somethings going to happen, something bad"

"So what does that have to do with us? We don't even go on patrols with you guys" Simon pointed out, Maia let out a huff.

"You guys may not come out with us, but you may as well be affected if something happens to the lot of us who are patrolling"

"What should we do?"

"When we go on our patrol we switch it up"

"Luke's not just going to let us do that"

"I know he wants to find Jocelyn and their unborn child, I do too... but doing the same routine won't help us at all, its just going to make us even more open to attacks"

"Shouldn't we invite Bat and Crazy Pete into this?"

"They are to influenced by Luke, they would never do something without consulting them its just their loyalty"

"So instead of patrolling the abandoned buildings in Canada, we'll what? search Australia?"

"Yes..."

"Maia I don't know... this is a crazy plan, suppose you're wrong and Luke finds out he'll be pissed"

"But he'll be even more pissed if we don't find Jocelyn so, just stop thinking about our patrol, think about bringing his family back safe and unharmed"

"Alright" Jordan said, he moved over to where Maia was by the window.

"Did... Did you see that?" Maia asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah... lets get Nataline, Rachel, Scott, and Paul" Jordan said, he ran out of the room to go get the guys.

"What was that about?"

"I just saw someone staring into this window"

"So..." Isabelle said, Simon looked at me cautiously.

"They're demon, I can smell the stench from here... and they're not alone"

"They can't come in"

"I know, but Luke's still out there"

"I'll go tell Magnus and Tessa" Isabelle rushed out of the room.

"Jace and Ally should be brought into the loop"

"I'm going to gear up and go with the Praetor Lupus"

* * *

Clary was laying in Jace's arms, thinking about the previous night, she had gotten up to take a shower and get dressed and watched as Jace did the same, he came back into the room in a towel."I gotta say, I'm loving these hormones of yours"

"You would say that"

"Oh. Like you don't love sleeping with me all the time, I mean seriously I am the hottest guy in the world, no guy comes this close to perfection"

"You are to cocky and annoying, for your own good"

"You love that about me"

"Yes I do"

"Get dressed will you, no one has disturbed us all morning which means somethings wrong"

"Or they took a hint"

"Shut it" Jace laughed.

Someone knocked on the door, Jace went to the door and answered it.

"Put on some clothes, Maia and Jordan spotted demons outside the apartment"

"So..."

"What's with everyone saying so? Its my thing! Luke's still out there by himself you idiot"

Isabelle handed Jace a paper.

"Whats this?"

"Magnus said, those are the coordinates Luke's in"

"Hurry up!" Iz screeched, Jace took off his towel and both Clary and Isabelle screamed.

"Take your mind out of the gutter" Jace smiled, he had on tan cargo shorts.

"I... I'm going to go to the magic room" Isabelle screeched, leaving the room, she closed the door behind her.

"That was not funny you jerk" Clary said, He rolled his eyes.

"It was pretty funny"

"Hurry up, Luke's missing and we need to find him"

"We don't need to do anything you are staying here"

"But..."

"No Ally, I won't let you risk your life or the babies"

"But Jace it's Luke..." Jace raised his eyebrow at this, and Clary sighed when she realized she couldn't care for someone she barely knew, even though she knew Luke, Jace wasn't supposed to know.

"Why does that matter you don't even know him, I'll go..."

"Because, he's a person and he's been very nice to me..."

"I promise I'll do everything in my power to get him back here safely"

"No..."

"What?"

Clary looked into Jace's tawny eyes, and wouldn't leave his gaze.

"You can't go out"

"Why not?"

"I'd feel better if you'd stay in"

"Reason being?"

"I just don't want anything to happen to you"

"Alright..."

"Thanks"

"But I'll offer my services to Magnus and Tessa"

"Okay"

* * *

"Who ever the hell is bothering us better have a good reason!" Magnus shouted, getting up from bed, he yanked the door opened to see a mortified Simon.

"Take a picture it lasts longer"

"Unfortunately I'll be seeing you for longer than that, but anyway Luke's still out and demon's are surrounding the apartment"

"Have, Jace, Isabelle, Ally and Tessa meet me in the magic room"

"Can do" Isabelle said, walking by Simon.

"Gosh is everyone going to come by our room" Alec muttered, grumpily.

"Get the hell up Gideon Pigeon"

"Shove it Isabelle"

"I would love to, shall we later Simon?"

If vampires could blush, Simon would blush, Magnus could see it in his eyes.

"Ugh... stop Isabelle" Alec said, walking over. Magnus's head went to Luke and he searched his mind for an answer to where Luke could be. He found one, He was in coordinates that conspired with the Manhattan busy strip. Magnus wrote down the coordinates on a piece of paper.

"Give this to Jace"

"Sure" Isabelle said, running off towards Jace and Ally's room. Simon went towards the magic room, leaving me and Alec to get dressed, I closed the door and changed.

* * *

"Sebastian they are just gorgeous, maybe we can keep them, raise them as your sisters..."

"I don't need nor want no one other than Clary"

"Don't be stupid son, she'll never want or need you"

"Mother I would appreciate it if you'd have more faith in me"

"I do, but I also know Clary is infatuated with Jace Lightwood/Herondale/Wayland, she'll never stop loving him no matter what, death won't make that love part"

"SHUT UP YOU LYING BITCH!" Sebastian snapped, Lilith flinched.

"Don't you dare talk to me like you do Jocelyn, I have sacrificed a lot for you and I do not deserve you're rash attitude or snide remarks, you shall obey me, for I am your mother"

"That should mean something to me because?"

"Whatever... I'm going to check on Jocelyn" Lilith said, leaving the kitchen.

* * *

**Just in case you lovelies want a sneak peek of the next chapter here it is in summary style!**

**Maia and the Praetor Lupus gang go searching for Luke in the Manhattan strip, but they get ambushed and someone gets injured, soon after they find Luke, badly hurt and barely alive, he's unconscious and hanging onto dear life by a thin thread.**

**See you tomorrow!**

**Love ~ReadersConscious~**


	18. Chapter 18

"Get the hell away from me!" Jocelyn screamed, she was tired of being there, tired of listening to the same old vindictive tones, she hated Sebastian and Lilith, they were evil, it was day thirty two of torture and annoying comments, she just wanted them to stop.

"Are you hungry?"

"Why do you care?" Jocelyn snapped at Lilith, Lilith internally rolled her eyes, she didn't care, all she really cared about was the power lycanthropy baby she could call her grandson proudly.

"Its none of your business just know that, I want you and that baby to be healthy, well only the baby, you can die, but after the baby is born"

"You filthy bitch!" Jocelyn screamed, Lilith laughed.

She took a deep breath. "Is there any other kind?"

"Sebastian and you are so low and dirty"

"Is that so? we may not be able to kill you but we can hurt you, maybe not know because you are still healing from the previous blows, we can hurt the people you love"

"Don't think we won't" Those words hit Jocelyn by far the hardest metaphorically than any of the physical beatings she had gotten.

"You stay away from my family and friends!" Lilith grinned.

"Now we've gotten somewhere, I was beginning you think you were just a cold hearted snake" **(Love the glee version of that song!)**

"Opposed to you?"

"Yes actually"

"Wow, get the hell away from me, if I have to be here I at least don't want to see you or that God forsaken devil" Lilith slapped Jocelyn so hard, she was sure a mark would appear later, Jocelyn wanted to spit on her but she felt to sore and in pain to.

"Hold your tongue you bitch, I'm getting really tired of your damn mouth" Lilith stormed out of the room.

* * *

Everyone was flying all over the magic room, getting potions reading lists and most importantly trying to find ways to kill the demons without leaving the room.

"God Magnus! when was the last time you cracked the books?" Ally said, Jace laughed.

"Well, unless it truly fascinates me or has something very important in it, well... never"

"You are so unorganized"

"I'm my own organizer" Magnus said, he lightly pecked Alec's cheek.

"Ah huh. You need to fire yourself because this..." Ally pointed to all the spell books around the room and walls. "Is not organized"

"You wound me Cat" Magnus loved calling Ally cat, it was a funny name for her because to him, Ally was like a daughter and chairman meow was his son so in a way she was his daughter.

"Why do you keep referring me to that wild beast!" Ally exclaimed, Isabelle snorted.

"I'll tell you later" Magnus said, Ally just nodded, respecting his wishes.

"Sebastian is one low f-"

"Isabelle!" Alec shouted at his little sister.

"What?"

"There is a baby in the room" Alex said, his face serious. Ally and Magnus both noticed how he was, he hadn't been like that since Max was alive.

"Oh... I almost forgot, speaking of which, I got the baby a bedazzler, its half pink/ half blue so it works either way"

"Get thee behind me Woman!" Jace said, giving Isabelle the death glare. "My sons will not be subjected to your shopping trips and dress up sessions"

"But... Jace"

"No, right Ally?" Jace raised a brow at Ally.

"How are you so sure they're boys? They could be girls, or both" Magnus smirked, Tessa just focused on her work.

"Guys get to work!" Simon said, he was stuck in a spell book.

"Thats just so cute" Ally said, looking at Simon reading the book, she giggled at his posture. Isabelle whispered something to Ally and nodded.

They started to work again, Alec and Magnus were looking for potions.

* * *

"Nikolai, the buildings surrounded with demons"

"I know, I saw this morning" Nickolai continued to read the papers on his desk, Irina frowned.

"We need to do something before they die"

"I'm way ahead oh you, I've sent Sam, to plant the demon bomb, it should kill all demons within 5 miles of here"

"When were you guys planning on telling me"

"When you came up here"

"Oh."

"Where were you?"

"Talking to Maryse and Inquisitor Sanborn"

"Irina..."

"What? I like talking with her, I miss her and him..."

"You know you can't get involved to much with her past self"

"I know..." Irina growled, plopping on the bed. She knew Nikolai was right but she really wanted to be with Maryse, of course with her parents as well but, she knew she couldn't Maryse would have to do.

"I know you miss them. But I talked to Vladimir he said, we could tell them the day we leave"

"But... they'll have questions and they'll be upset..." Irina mumbled.

"At least we'll get to tell the truth, instead of leaving them wondering"

"I guess you're right"

"I am right, now I wonder whats taking Sam so long"

* * *

"Sam?" Sam turned around really fast, to see Ally, walking up to him.

"What are you doing over here?"

"I was going to the kitchen when I saw you going down the stairs"

"Oh, I'm about to bomb the demons" Ally saw the device in his hands and nodded.

"Just be careful..." Ally kissed her brother's cheek.

"Okay, now go back upstairs" Sam said, with a serious expression, he watched as Ally climbed the steps, _Boy I hope she doesn't start waddling soon. _He thought to himself.

He walked to the door and opened it. He threw the angel blood filled gas outside, it was set to five minutes. Sam ran up the stairs and closed the next door, he waited for the shrieks and bomb to sound.

"Care to tell me why you guys waited so long?" A feminine voice said, Sam internally groaned and looked over to see Tessa.

"Well we didn't have the luxury of anyone telling us Tess, we saw what was happening when we finally noticed"

"Right." Tessa said sternly. Sam smirked, he went up to Tessa and kissed her, but she pushed him away.

"I refuse to kiss you, when your baby self is out there somewhere getting ready to be born"

"Morals" Sam said, shaking his head.

"Yep, now shoo."

"Fine, but when we get back you are all mines, Mrs. Garroway" Tessa smiled at her name, she walked down the hall, as soon as the bomb went off.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Magnus exclaimed, the building shook once then stop.

"I've never seen something so..." Jace was lost for words, as well as Alec and Isabelle, Simon was to stuck in his book. When Tessa walked in Clary smiled a knowing smile.

"It was Tessa" Clary said. Everyone stared at her.

"Thats not fair" Magnus grumbled, stalking past Tessa and leaving the room.

Alec got up to go console his boyfriend but Clary stopped him. "I think Tessa and Magnus should _talk_" Tessa caught the hint in Clary's voice, she nodded and went after him.

"What was that all about?" Alec asked.

"They um... the last time they met... Magnus and Tessa have some tension..."

"What kind?" Isabelle asked, smiling. She loved hearing about other relationships drama.

"Not that kind. They just merely piss each other off on occasion"

"Ah... so like a jealousy fit?" Jace said, Clary smiled.

"You can say that" Alec walked to the door.

"I'm going to the kitchen, care to come with Izzy,Simon?"

"Sure..." Simon said, he brought the book with him, making Isabelle laugh.

"You can go to the kitchen, We however are not, we need to talk" Isabelle said, dragging Simon through the door. Alec followed suit.

"So, we're all alone" Jace said, turning Clary around to face him, she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, his around her waist.

"I guess so" Jace kissed Clary, gently pulling her back, he sat on the chair and had him straddle her. Clary deepened the kiss, letting her tongue explore Jace's mouth. Over the past two months, they've been having like crazy amounts of sex, maybe around five-ten times a day, Jace enjoyed every moment of it as well as Clary, but she thought they just looked like animals to every one else.

"Eh-hem" A deep voice said, Jace's eyes widened when he saw who it was, he stood up, helping Clary to her feet as well.

"Sir" Jace said, Clary's face heated up.

"I would prefer if you didn't hump my daughter, but seeming how you've already done that. at least do it in private" Nikolai said, Jace tried to keep a straight face but with what Nikolai had said, he wanted to laugh so bad, he could tell Clary did to, because she was biting her lip.

"Yes, sir" Nikolai nodded, Clary half dragged Jace out of the room. When they got to their room, and the door was closed, they started laughing.

* * *

**So it's been a good two days with no stories, I am so sorry! ugh I'm such a bitch leaving you guys to hangs, but I had church yesterday, and I had to be in the christmas play, plus I'm on the choir and we had to sing in both sessions, I also had my solo parts, It was fun and I really loved it!**

**I promise to update again today! and tomorrow, but on Christmas no-uh!**

**Love you guys!**

**so look out for one or two more chapters today and two tomorrow!**

**Love ~ReadersConscious~**


	19. Chapter 19

"Luke!" Maia yelled, running towards Luke, she saw him lying on the ground unconscious, a pixie demon that looked like a fey on the outside but demon on the inside was standing over him trying to rip out his heart, Maia changed along with, Jordan, Bat, Crazy Pete, and Scott.

"Well, well, well, If it isn't the children of the night" The pixie demon said, she gritted her teeth.

"If it isn't some slutty ass demon who thinks she's pretty but the real truth is she's nothing but an ugly screw up, that would be better dead"

"You'll regret those words" The pixie demon, ran up to Maia and started raking at her. The pixie was so fast, Maia hadn't anytime to prepare for this what you'd say faux attack.

The Pixie demon kept clawing at Maia, until Crazy Pete and Jordan pulled her off, they started to rip her apart, limb by limb with their teeth, Maia was so dizzy she couldn't place anything other than Luke, he was her alpha, her light anytime she was lost, he would be there to guide her.

Maia ran over to where Bat and Scott knelt, lifting Luke up, he was breathing really hard, with gapes in between.

"Oh Luke" Maia said, she walked over to him, not really seeing anyone else, just him it was like she was on a cloud in the sky at noon and he was an angel floating before her.

"Maia" Luke had said, she stared at him, he was talking, when not so long ago he could barely breath, she must have been dreaming. Scott, Bat, Crazy Pete and Jordan stood staring at her, she was just staring at Luke.

Maia was standing in a long white gown before Luke, he was in a white gown also with a gold halo. "Luke?" Maia questioned.

"I am not dead, maybe close to it, but not dead" Maia stared in amazement. Her leader, was in angel appearance. "Are you going to die?" Her voice full of worry.

"No one can tell... Maia I have to go soon, so please listen to me"

"Look over Clary, take care of her, don't let..." Luke looked sad.

"Luke nothings going to happen to you" Maia frowned. She stepped closer to her leader. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise"

"If were as simple my dear. I know you would go to the ends of the earth for me. But I cannot ask you that. If anything shall happen I will it upon you to be strong, thus not grieve or mourn for me, but smile and protect those who we're sworn by" Luke said, Maia frowned.

Maia said not one word, she looked at her feet, not being able to stare into the eyes of the man who acted as a father to her. She could feel Luke burning a hole into her with his gaze, knowing he wanted her to look him in the eyes and promise him.

"Sir... with all do respect I cannot promise you something of that nature. I would be saying I'm okay or ready for you to die. And atlas I do not wish that to be true. You've to much to lose, as well as I" Maia wouldn't look at Luke.

"Maia as your Alpha I command you!" Luke said, his voice stern. Maia didn't want to be there anymore, she wanted to leave this dream or mirage.

"Why me? Why not Bat or Crazy Pete?" Maia asked, she was staring at the ground not being able to look up.

"You are destined for great things Maia. Why do you think I was so hard on you? Why do you think I trained you more than anyone else?" Luke asked, Maia wondered why too... She always thought it was to make her tougher so she wouldn't show emotions a human would.

"Because If anything shall happen to me I want you to be the new Alpha" Luke said, Maia's head shot up and she stared into her leaders blue eyes. He was serious and she was awestruck.

"But I can't..." Maia inhaled sharply.

Luke smiled. "You can and you will"

"I won't" Maia knew she was defying his wishes but being one who never cared about status. She was being true to herself.

"I have to go now" Luke said. Maia stared after him, a few seconds later she saw she was in her bed at Magnus's. Jordan was by her side. His head in his hands.

"Maia!" Jordan exclaimed hugging her. "I've been so worried, You've been out for a day and a half" Maia stared at him. remembering what has happened.

"Where's Luke?" Maia asked, bolting upright. Jordan bit his lip. "Jordan! Where's Luke!" Maia screeched.

* * *

"Luke I am so sorry" Clary said, she was by his side crying. She wouldn't talk to anyone since they brought him in, she wouldn't move from his side, Magnus has told Jace that Luke was a friend of her fathers and he'd spend time with her when she was young as a cover story.

"It's my fault all of this has happened" Clary had his hand in her hands and her head rested atop of them. She sniffed.

"If it weren't for me you would be alright" Clary whimpered. She wouldn't look up. She felt someones presence but she wouldn't get up.

"Clary" A feminine voice said, Clary knew right away it was Maia, she shot up and stared at her in horror. How could she have known. Maia walked over to Clary and sat next to her, rubbing her back. Maia let out a small smile.

"Luke told me who you were" Maia said, Clary sighed, She didn't feel like explaining her reasons. She was tired of this whole thing putting the people she loved in danger, All she was doing was hurting the people she claimed to love. She was looking at the floor.

"You don't have to explain. I know you wouldn't do all of this if you didn't have a good reason" Maia said, Clary stared into Maia's brown eyes. She smiled, for a second then turned back to Luke, he was in a coma, not even Tessa could bring him out of it.

"He's weak... Magnus and Tessa don't know whats wrong with him, the pixie demon was using a spell put on by an unknown warlock, so that wasn't the real demon. The injuries aren't anything they've seen before Sebastian must have really went all out for this" Clary said bitterly.

"I spoke to him through our mirage connection" Clary raised a brow, her eyes still on Luke. Maia would have to explain since Clary had no idea what she was talking about. Clary nodded, as confirmation for Maia to continue.

"A mirage is a connection an Alpha Leader has with one of his werewolves whom he trusts more than the others. Its based on love and trust. He told me to look after you and the people he loved. along with the people we are sworn to protect." Maia said, she frowned making Clary frown to, Clary knew what she was going to say next and she didn't want to hear it.

"Stop..." Clary said, looking at Luke, she kissed his forehead and got up. "Luke's going to survive this. I know you more than anyone else Maia he'll be okay he's just in a coma. He'll get out of this it's just another fork in the pathway"

"I know Clary, I don't want to believe he might not survive this either. but just in case we should be ready" Maia said, Clary felt her self scowl.

"Whatever you want to do you do. But I will not. I repeat will not let go of Luke he means too much to me" Clary stormed out of the infirmary, and walked down the hall. She ignored the clave members, and other inhabitants living in the building. She went to the one person she knew she could talk to about anything.

* * *

Sean was laying on his bed looking out the window across the burgundy/brown room. He had been so worried about Ally, since Luke had been hurt she never once left his side. Everyone tried to get her to move, but she wouldn't. He knew she blamed herself.

*Knock Knock* He heard a rap on his door, he got up lazily expecting Sam to be there telling him Nikolai and Irina wanted him again. But he was surprised to see the little brunette standing there in tears. She hugged him and without hesitation he hugged her back.

"Ally?" Sean said, softly. Her tears were soaking onto his chest. Of course he just had to be shirtless when the girl he loved was crying. He moved back a little and looked into her eyes. He saw a deep sadness.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked, She nodded and he let her in, closing the door behind her. "Whats wrong?"

"What isn't wrong I feel so guilty. Nothing feels right, first my mother gets kidnapped than Amara and Morena now Luke is hurt..." Ally's breath hitched and she looked down. Staring at her feet. Sam cupped her face and made her look at him.

"Don't feel guilty, I know its easy to say but you shouldn't have anything to feel guilty about. You are saving lives and helping the most you can. Don't think for a second you're doing anything wrong because you aren't, If any ass thinks you're guilty or selfish or very unfair, then they are dead wrong, You are very important in all this. I know Nikolai, Irina, Tessa and Sam are getting on your nerves and Jace and everyone else is making you feel guilty but you don't have to"

"Thats easy for you to say, you aren't lying to the people you love, leading them on to believe something that isn't remotely true. I am hurting people around me, mentally and physically. This feels so wrong, If I'm saving lives who's lives are they. Because they don't seem to be the lives I want to be saved"

"Trust me sweetheart they do matter" Sean smiled. He realized how close he was to Ally, it made him feel weird because he knew she was vulnerable and hurt. That would be taking advantage of her just like the night in his club. Sure she wasn't drunk right now but she was too upset and grief stricken to think straight.

"You should get some rest you haven't slept in a day and those bags under your eyes can cause wrinkles if you don't heal them" Ally smiled. She kissed Sean's cheek. She looked into his big brown eyes. They were gorgeous on him.

"Thanks for talking to me" Ally said, Sean smiled.

"You would have just staked outside my door knocking until I answered. so I figured if I talked to you and gave you a hug I could get rid of you real fast" Ally play punched Sean in the arm. "I'm just kidding" Sean said, helping her up.

"I'll see you later I guess" Ally said, opening the door. She gave him a reassuring smile and left.

* * *

**So Who Loved this chapter? **

**ME! THATS WHO!**

**Ugh... I am so sad, this story if coming to an end in a few chapters, about eleven more chapters to go, including the back story of the Udinov's and the lives of The Lightwood and Garroway Clan and etc...**

**See you Later today Babes :) **

**Love ~ReadersConscious~**


	20. Chapter 20

"Can I ask you something?" Alec lifted his head from Magnus's chest and looked him in the eye. Magnus nodded slowly.

Magnus brushed some hair out of Alec's face. "Anything."

"Is Ally Clary?" Magnus looked taken a back. "Why would you ask something like that?" He looked down from Alec's gaze.

"She acts like Clary, talks like Clary, sounds like Clary and looks like Clary."

"That doesn't mean anything. Alec everyone has doubles out there. Like Will Herondale Jace's ancestor." Magnus wouldn't look at Alec, he knew Alec was upset, because he knew when he was lying.

"Why are you lying to me?" Alec asked Magnus. Magnus raised a brow. His face couldn't show that much guilt could it? He thought for a second.

"What are you talking about?" Magnus inquired. Alec shoved, Magnus's arm away from him and got off the bed. His face red with anger.

"I heard you and Ally talking. You called her Clary and your face was serious. I've given you time to talk to me about it. But you've been lying to me and everyone else. So has Clary!" Alec yelled. Magnus leaped up and covered Alec's mouth.

"It was for a good reason. We're trying to keep her, those babies and Jace alive, along with other people. You can't tell anyone Alec. Lives depend on it. I know you're upset with us.. erm.. Well me but please keep quiet about it. Jace's and Clary's lives depend on it" Magnus frowned and Alec just shoved him away.

"Whatever. I'll do it for Jace, and Clary... Ally" Alec, was hesitant. He walked towards the door but Magnus raced over to him and went in front of him.

"I've lied to you and I am really sorry, But I wouldn't take it back at all. Alec everything I've done so far, has been to protect the people you and I both love. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I can't be sorry for why I did what I did. The reason was a good reason. Deep down you know that."

"I need some time to think" Alec muttered, shaking loose of Magnus's grip on him. Magnus raised a brow.

"I won't tell anyone." Alec said, softly. He stared from Magnus to the door and Magnus moved. Alec walked through the door and Magnus felt a little part of him go with him.

* * *

Clary sat by Luke's side, reading him his favorite book. 'To Kill A Mockingbird. By Harper Lee. It had been two hours since she had started Luke was still in a coma. He had been unconscious and unresponsive for two weeks now. They would be leaving for the attack against Sebastian in a day.

"This was news, news that put a different light on things: Atticus had to, whether he wanted to or not. I thought it odd that he hadn't, said anything to us about it- we could have used it many times in defending him and ourselves. He had to, that's why he was doing it, equaled fewer fights and less fussing. But did that explain the town's attitude?" Clary said she was into the book. At first she was annoyed with it, because Luke would talk about it alot.

It was one of the few books he actually loved. He thought selling books was a really good thing. He had said you could never go wrong with a good book, like you would with a movie. Sure the movies have all your favorite actors and actresses, but they can never capture the stories essence properly. Only the book can be content like so. The movies could never compare to the original plot, the Author created. Clary smiled at the thought of his rants about books versus movies.

_Flashback: _

_Clary was five and she was in a garden with Luke. They would go there every Sunday, he'd read to her and tell her all about the plots and characters. The sun had been bright that day. The clouds partly showing. The wind felt cool against Clary's skin. _

_"I remember when I was your age, My mother and Amatis would always read me all the classics like Treasure Island, Huckleberry Finn, The Prince and the pauper. All my favorites at that age. I would always daydream about the books, Thinking I was the characters and I would go on their adventures, following the plot. I loved every single second of it" Luke said, he was holding Clary on his lap they were looking at the book in front of them. _

_"Does that mean your ancient?" Clary asked, her green eyes wide. Luke chuckled to himself. _

_"No. But these books are, they've been here for a long time, many decades" Luke explained. _

_Clary glanced out the corner of her eye, she saw the beautiful flowers cascading different colors and the amazing insects flying or crawling around. She liked how the scene was, she thought it would be nice to paint. _

_"What are decades?" Clary asked, she scrunched up her face, and Luke laughed._

_"Decades are time periods, but to be specific its ten years at a time" Luke nodded towards the book. _

_"Simon!" Clary looked up to see a girl chasing a cute little boy her age, he was wearing a cute gray sweater with denim jeans and converse, his hair shaggy brown and his eyes also brown, he wore glasses just like Luke. _

_The girl fell and the boy- Simon took that opportunity to hide behind the tree by Clary. Clary got off Luke's lap and paced over to the small boy, he looked frightened. _

_"Please don't let her see me, she's trying to get me to dress like her" Simon said, he was in fetus position, shaking. _

_"Don't worry, I won't" Clary said, she smiled crouching down beside him. "I'm Clary" She held out her hand. _

_"Simon Lewis at your service. I'm ready!" He whispered he smiled, Clary laughed. He was using Spongebob's voice._

_"Who is that girl?" She asked. Simon shuddered. _

_"My annoying sister" Simon cringed, Clary giggled. _

_"Thats cool I always wanted another sibling" Clary sighed. _

_"Trust me you don't want one, I'd love to be an only child." Simon said, he smiled. Clary liked Simon's smile._

_"Wanna be friends?" Clary asked. Simon's smile grew wider. _

_"Sure" He said, Clary kissed his cheek and Simon blushed. _

_"Do you like Manga?" Clary asked. Simon nodded._

_"I love Manga and Anime" Simon answered. Clary grinned._

_"Were going to be best friends forever" Clary insisted, she hugged Simon and he blushed even more._

_End Of Flashback._

Clary smiled to herself, remembering that was also the day she had met Simon. She kissed Luke's forehead and was about to get up when he gripped her hand tightly.

"Luke!" Clary shouted, Luke's eyes fluttered open and his hands went to his ears. Clary embraced him tightly. "You're awake"

"Of course I am kiddo" Luke said, he smiled. "What happened?"

"Um. You were attacked while on patrol. Maia found you." She frowned.

"Whats wrong?" Luke raised a brow.

"You've been out for two weeks." Luke looked shocked.

"Did you guys get a lead on Jocelyn?" Luke asked. Clary nodded.

"We know where she is, but we can't go until the alerts tell us she''s in labor, that will give us seventy-two hours to go get her and Sam, along with Amara and Morena" Clary said, Luke nodded.

"We know Sebastian will use horse tranquilizers to get her into labor much faster, so we leave in a day" Luke sighed.

"Thank God" Luke said, he looked relieved.

"Is she in pain?" He asked. Clary shook her head.

"No. from what we could see, she's fine, they haven't done anything to her in the last two weeks in a half, meaning they want the baby out already" Clary said, she looked at the floor.

"I know it's been hard for you to know where she is and not be able to tell anyone, but at least now we can go get her" Luke smiled. Clary looked into his blue eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Clary asked. Luke nodded. She stood up. "I'll go get you some foo-" Luke cut her off.

"I can get it myself" Luke said, Clary scowled.

"You just woke up, I don't think its a wise idea to start doing your everyday activities yet" Clary said, scolding Luke.

"Gosh you and Jocelyn are the same." Luke said, Clary laughed.

"I am her double after all" Clary said, Luke got up slowly.

"If you're going to be walking. Though I wish you would wait, at least let me help you." Clary said, Luke nodded, and she helped him stand up.

* * *

Ally and Luke walked into the kitchen, he watched as Maia, Simon, Isabelle and Jace stared in disbelief.

"You're up" Maia said, she looked relieved but worried.

"Yes" Luke said, he could tell she was going to be pissed at him for leaving her in charge. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Ouch" Luke said, breathing. Maia stepped back with wide eyes.

"Sorry. I forgot" Maia said, she smiled, but then it disappeared. "Why are you out of bed?"

"I didn't feel like staying in bed any longer." Luke said, Ally walked past him and sat next to Jace, he noticed Jace looked curious.

"Whats wrong Jace?" Luke asked him.

"Well this is the first time, I've seen Ally smile genuinely in the past two weeks, she's been moping around alot" Jace said, slowly staring at Ally.

Before Luke could say anything, Ally talked. "Luke's been a family friend of ours for years, he knew my mom from the circle as you know, he'd always keep me up to date with books" Ally said, slowly, lingering every word.

"Right" Jace simply said.

"How is everyone?" Luke inquired. They all nodded.

"Fine" Simon said. Isabelle stared at her plate. Luke's eyes widened.

"Isabelle, Maia are one of you expecting?" Luke asked, Isabelle, did a spit-take spitting all over Simon. Simon yelped.

Maia just laughed. "That extra heartbeat you're hearing is coming from Ally, she's having twins".

Luke stared in amazement. He hadn't seen shadowhunter twins, nor any kind of twins except for the mundane twins.

"Thats good" Luke said, trying to hide the venom in his voice, he was happy Ally was happy but, what father would want their daughters pregnant. Isabelle noticed and spoke.

"So, who's ready for some dinner?" Isabelle said. Every glared at her.

"No!" They all shouted at once. She slumped in her chair.

"Fine, but don't coming crawling to me, when you guys don't have anyone to cook for you, Ally cant be on her feet, she's pregnant and Maia can't cook either" Isabelle said. Maia shook her head.

"At least I admit it" Maia said. Isabelle frowned.

"I can cook, right Ally?" Isabelle asked, Ally shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Hey, Jace we should go find Magnus and Tessa" Ally said, Jace smirked. He helped her up and they quickly left the kitchen.

"Hey..." Isabelle said.

* * *

**So I was going to wait until After New Years to Post this, But I just can't wait, I was going to give you a Christmas & New Years gift of five chapters in one day, but I couldn't stay away from you guys! **

**I love you guys so much!**

**Please Follow me on Twitter, Thats where I give you guys information and etc... on my stories. **

**I also inform you if I'm going to miss chapters or something. **

**Follow me at ReadersConscious **

** ReadersConscious**

**Its not really hard, its just two minutes or less of your time. Love you guys!**

**And I will be updating four chapters on New years Eve at 11:39 so when the you guys check at 11:59 it will appear and by the time you refresh the page it will say 12 am!**

**Happy New Years In Advance My Pretty Lovelies!**

**Ugh... I had to leave Tallahassee early, because my parents got called into work.**


	21. Chapter 21

"Got it, Rio De Janeiro " Magnus said, he looked at his board. His face pale. "She's in labor, we have 72 hours, right now knowing him we're to expect thousands of demons. Everyone get your weapon of choice and gear"

Ally stared at Alec, he just averted his gaze from her. All day he had avoided Magnus, but earlier he talked to Ally. He could remember the whole conversation.

_Flashback: _

_Alec knocked on Ally's door and she opened it, she looked tired and stressed out. He instantly forgot his anger and hugged her. _

_"Alec?" She asked, shocked, her body stiff. He hadn't really been this close with her. _

_"I know you're Clary" Alec said, Ally stared in surprise. _

_"Magnus told you?" She inquired. He shook his head._

_"No. I heard you guys talking, plus I kind of thought you were, the way Isabelle acts. I'd be naive if I hadn't even give into the thought" Ally looked at the floor, still in Alec's embrace._

_"That doesn't mean Jace isn't as blind." Alec said, Ally loosened up. _

_"He did have his suspicions. But Tessa said, I could tell him before we leave" Ally said, Alec let her go and she sat on the bed, he knelt down and cupped her face. _

_"Jace may be pissed or happy. You never know with him... But he'll always love you nothing can change that. He'll get over his anger just by seeing the real you" Alec said. Ally nodded. _

_"Alec" Ally said, he raised a brow._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I missed you" Ally said, Alec smiled. _

_"Me too kid" Alec said, Ally scowled. _

_"I'm about to be a mother. I think that qualifies me as an adult" Ally said, Alec chuckled. _

_"If you say so." Alec said. Ally giggled. _

_"Thanks for not being angry with me" Ally said. Alec stood up. _

_"I wasn't angry with you. God I could never be angry with you. I was angry at the fact you guys lied. But I'm happy your alive" Alec said. Ally nodded._

_Alec kissed Ally's forehead then left her in the room. _

_End Of Flashback: _

Alec saw the time on his watch. it was exactly _11:59 pm. _He nodded towards Ally, and she shook her head. He knew she was going to wait until the morning.

He walked over to Jace.

* * *

Clary watched Alec, he had nodded at her. She shook her head. She didn't want to tell Jace just yet. She thought if she waited until the morning it would be better.

Alec walked over to Jace and whispered something to him. Jace stared at him and nodded. She wondered what he had said to him. Before she could give in much more thought. Jace walked over to her.

"Can we talk?" He asked, Clary raised a brow.

"Now?" She asked, he nodded.

"Alright" Clary said, walking out of the room with him, Alec gave her a thumbs up. She glared at him and he smiled.

When they were in the hallway Jace turned to her and stared at her, curiosity filled his eyes.

"Alec said you wanted to talk to me" Jace said, Clary took a deep breath. She took Jace's arm and looked at his watch. He stared at her. "Ally are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes. Jace, I need to tell you something" Clary said, slowly. She knew this was the thing that could make or break their relationship.

"Okay" He said, anxiously.

"I haven't been honest on who I really am..." Clary said, Jace looked at her, she could tell he was confused.

"I'm Clary" She said, staring into his golden orbs. "I've always been Clary". Jace stared at her for a second.

* * *

"Hey Alec where's Ally?" Isabelle asked, walking up to him.

"She's telling Jace" Alec said. Isabelle's eyes widened.

"Why am I the last to know things" Isabelle grumbled.

"Well if you'd have been here instead of in the bedroom with the vampire you'd have known" Alec said, rolling his eyes.

"Come on slowbot!" Simon squealed and he and Isabelle walked out the room, Alec followed in pursuit and watched as Jace and Ally were talking he looked really pissed off.

"I guess he isn't happy..." Isabelle muttered. "Ungrateful bastard"

"I'll kill him" Simon growled. Alec blocked their voices out and focused on Ally and Jace.

"You're not Clary. Ally how can you stand there, look me in the eye and lie to me" Jace said, his voice dangerous.

Ally stood there, Alec knew she spotted them and she sighed. She grabbed a dagger from the side table and dragged it across her shoulder blade, red curls started to spill from her roots, her orbs turned green and she looked like herself. Alec smiled to himself, he noticed Jace tense and suck in a huge breath.

"C... Clary?" Jace said, he was obviously shocked and confused at the same time.

* * *

Magnus watched as everyone disbanded from the magic room. He walked out only to bump into Alec, Isabelle and Simon, knocking them down like pinballs. They let out a surprised gasp and were sprawled across the floor. He looked to see Clary and Jace. He smiled, she had revealed her true self. They were so wrapped up in conversation they didn't pay any attention to the four sprawled out on the floor.

Once they got up Isabelle and Simon walked over to Clary and Jace. Isabelle started talking, and Simon nodded. Alec got up and helped Magnus up.

"I'm sorry" Magnus said. Alec just stared at him. He looked at his blue eyed boyfriend and frowned.

"I should have told you the truth. I know but I won't take it back as I said before. I did it to protect the ones near and dear to my heart. Alec you'll probably never understand this whole situation, but I just want you to know that I did this all for you and your famil-" Magnus was cut off by Alec's lips attacking his own. He hesitated for a few seconds then gave in.

"Don't be sorry for anything. You did the right thing and for that I'll never be able to repay you" Alec said, Magnus stared into his eyes.

"I know a few ways you can if you catch my drift." Magnus winked at Alec and Alec kissed him again this time he accepted the kiss as it happened. They were fully making out, oblivious to the fact Jace and Clary were still talking.


	22. Chapter 22

Jace stared at the familiar redhead and marveled. He was shocked and confused all at once thoughts were surging through his mind.

"C...C... Clary?" He asked, his voice shaky, she nodded.

"Jace, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you the truth. I wanted to God knows I did. But I had good reason. More than good reason actually" Clary said. He just stared at her his face blank.

Isabelle and Simon walked up.

"Jace, she's really Clary. We know you're upset and hurt. But she's not lying" Isabelle said. Jace scowled at her.

"So you could tell them but you couldn't tell me?" Jace asked Clary.

"It's not like that Jace. I wanted to but I couldn't" Clary said.

"So what made them so special?" Jace asked. Isabelle gave him the daggers.

"Well one would think I've known her longer than any of you!" Simon said.

"So what" Jace snapped.

"The only people who were supposed to know until today was Magnus and the Udinov's" Clary said. She looked at Isabelle and Simon.

"Everyone else was coincidental. Trust me when I say this Jace. I never wanted to hurt you. But I did it to keep you from getting hurt. You have to know this has been harder for me than anyone else" She said, her eyes starting to tear up. Jace felt like an ass. He got the love of his life back and he was making her cry.

"If I'd told you in the first place like I'd wanted you to. Then the people I love and you love would have died. Starting with you, then my brother and not to mention some other people crucial to our lives. Jace. I had to keep you safe as well as everyone else. But it didn't go as well as I was told it should have." Clary sighed.

Jace wanted to say something but before he got the chance she spoke again. "Tessa knew this was going to happen. All of it. She knew and she didn't tell me. she only told me limited information. But me being trained by the Udinov's helped me think as a shadowhunter not a mundane Jace. I thought about everyone else. Not just myself" She looked at the floor.

"I wouldn't take back anything. As selfish as that sounds. I wouldn't because if anything were to happen to you... I... I... wouldn't be able to live with myself" She was full on crying, Simon went to her side and hugged her which made Jace want to deck him right then and there.

"I'm not mad" Jace said, Clary looked up at him shocked. Isabelle scoffed.

"Your tense, and your jaw is locked" Simon said.

"Was" Jace said, he looked into Clary's green orbs.

"I'm upset at the fact, everyone else could figure it out, and I couldn't" Jace said, Clary smiled.

"You actually did. I just lied to you" Clary said.

"Well your a good actress because I believed it" Jace said, Isabelle laughed.

"Sure she was, a Grammy award winner" Simon said, Jace and Isabelle stared at him in confusion.

"It's a mundane thing" Clary explained. Simon let go of Clary and moved by Isabelle. Jace took the opportunity and kissed Clary, Isabelle squealed with joy, while Simon scowled. Clary gave into the kiss and Jace deepened the kiss.

* * *

Clary realized their current kiss wasn't like any before. It was like how it was when she was Clary and he was Jace.

"Eh-hem" Alec cleared his throat and they parted, Clary noticed Isabelle and Simon ran off. Magnus gave her a knowing smile.

"Told you so" Alec said in a mocking voice.

"You sound like that annoying nerd off of iCarly" Clary said, Alec raised a brow.

"Right..." Clary said, Magnus laughed.

"Weird isn't it?" Magnus said. Jace looked at him, Clary giggled.

"What?" Alec said.

"How Clary's the one pregnant with crazy sex hormones but Isabelle and Simon are fu-"

"Finish that statement and you'll regret it" Alec said, Jace laughed.

"Wow..." Jace said.

"Shouldn't we be preparing for tomorrow?" Clary asked.

"Right... Um... You should talk to Sam" Magnus said, Clary raised a brow.

"Why?"

"Because I said so, now go. He'll explain" Magnus said. Clary nodded then walked down the corridor to Sam's room. The door was open a crack, she smiled to herself and opened the door slowly, thinking she'd scare Sam.

"AH!" Clary screamed. Jace came running down the hall, along with Magnus and Alec.

"Really Tessa? he's a baby in this time" Magnus said. Clary paled and turned.

"I think I'm going to be sic-" She turned green and the next thing she knew she was hurling on Alec.

"Ew..." Magnus and Alec both said together. Clary was turning green again. Jace helped her to their room, leaving a very naked Sam and Tessa, to be scolded by Magnus, and a puke covered Alec to go shower.

* * *

Sam nearly died when he saw Clary, he was naked in front of his sister. Thats embarrasing, he went to cover himself, along with Tessa.

"So, stealing from the cradle now are we Tessa?" Magnus asked. Sam turned into a tomato.

"She's my wife" Sam explained. Magnus gasped.

"What?" Magnus said, shocked. Sam nodded.

"We got married in the future. You actually did the ceremony" Tessa said. Magnus's eyes were still wide.

"But... you..." He looked from Tessa to the floor.

"Um... I'm going to... go to sleep" Magnus said, he rushed out the room, locking the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Sam asked, Tessa put on her bra, then one of Sam's shirts. While he got dressed.

"It was nothing" Tessa said, her face showing little emotion. He knew she was lying, but felt no need to call her on it. Seeming he did just mentally scare his sister for life. He decided he'd check on her.

He left Tessa in his room and made his way to Clary and Jace's room. He could hear her emptying her stomach of all its contents. That was disgusting but he couldn't blame her. It was his own fault. Leave it to him to seduce a woman without checking if the doors locked.

"Clary?" Sam called, knocking on the door lightly. Jace opened it, with a smirk so wide, Sam thought his face would crack.


	23. Chapter 23

"You know when two people are going at it, they usually use the lock rune to keep people out or at least do the mundane thing and leave a sock on the door, though you were probably to caught up with a 800+ shape-shifting witch. To actually remember something so important" Jace said, He chuckled, thinking to himself how Sam's face looked. Sam scowled.

"Shut it Goldilocks. where's my sister?" Sam asked, Jace raised a brow.

"She's not your sister" Jace said, correcting him. He glared at the boy.

"Oh, but she is" Sam said in a hushed tone. Clary walked out the bathroom and blushed Scarlett when she saw Sam.

"I am his sister" Clary said, Jace looked at her.

"But you're not an Udinov" He said. Clary nodded.

"That's right and neither is Sam" Clary said, she turned to Sam.

"Can I?" She asked, he looked for a second then nodded. Jace stood there confused again, she lifted his shirt, shuddering before slicing the rune. Jace watched as the boy's hair changed to red and his eyes blue, freckles decorated his face.

"Jace Lightwood, meet Sam Garroway, my little brother from the future" Clary said, Jace looked at them with wide eyes.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Jace asked. Eying the two people in front of him. Be could be twins.

"No, Magnus and Tessa can prove it. All the Udinov's are from the future" Clary said. She pondered for a second. "Well almost all of them. I'm not" She frowned, but it quickly turned into a smile.

"Alright..." Jace said, still a little skeptical.

"Care to elaborate why Magnus wanted you to talk to Sam?" Jace asked. Clary looked at Sam again.

"Yes that" Clary said, Sam scratched the back of his head.

"Well?" Clary said, impatiently.

He bit his lip, then leaned in towards Clary and whispered something to her. Clary scowled at him, turning red. Sam moved back really fast.

"What?" Jace asked.

"SAMUEL CLARENCE GARROWAY! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME AMARA AND MORENA ARE MY DAUGHTERS!" Clary shouted, She lunged towards him, but Jace held her.

"Clary calm down..Wait what?" Jace said, he remembered meeting them. They were both so outgoing, reminding him of himself and Clary with their attitudes.

"That means Sebastian has our daughters" Jace said. Sam's face whitened.

* * *

Simon was holding Isabelle in his arms when she turned to look at him.

"Iz?" He said. She looked into his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Why do you want a baby so bad?"

"Because I've always thought about having a kid, when I was little. Losing Max, made me realize how much I do care about kids. Not just brothers. But actual kids of my own" Isabelle explained.

Simon nodded. "If you want a kid that bad, I'll be by your side to give you one. Even if it wont be my blood, it will still my my child" Simon said, Isabelle smiled.

"Really?" She squealed.

"Yes" Simon said. They snuggled even closer and went to sleep, preparing for the day ahead of them.

* * *

**I am so sorry this is so short. But I have important news!**

**One of my short story series in being released this month! Yes January 2014! **

**No delaying! I am so happy. I have to prepare for its release. I'm going to be very busy this month and a week out of next!**

**So that means no fanfins from me until then :( **

**But fear not my books will be amazing!**

**My book is going to be five united states dollars! :) Its kindle version. meaning mobile and electronic devices only :)**

**Please support my book by sharing the news and reading it. I promise its going to be amazing, its one of a mini series. **

**Look out for Lies Untold! this month :) $5.00 **

**Love you lovelies!**

**~ReadersConscious~ **

**Follow me on TWITTER for updates on my books and news. or email me at readersconscious **

**I am responding to all of you guys :P**

**See fanfic soon...**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Story Playlist:_**

**_Read All About It- Emeli Sande _**

**_Twice - Little Dragon_**

**_Seven Devils - Florence & The Machines_**

**_Cosmic Love - Florence & The Machines_**

**_Neon Lights - Demi Lovato _**

**_Stars Dance - Selena Gomez _**

**_Who You love - John Mayer & Katy Perry_**

**_This Is How We Do - Katy Perry_**

**_Part Of Me - Katy Perry_**

**_Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne_**

**_Monster - Eminem & Rihanna_**

**_Rehab - Rihanna _**

**_Sorry - Ciara_**

**_Everything Has Changed - Ed Sheeran & Taylor Swift_**

**_White Horse - Taylor Swift_**

**_Give Your Heart A Break - Demi Lovato _**

**_Heart By Heart - Demi Lovato _**

**_Magnetic - Jessie J_**

**_Someone Like You - Adele _**

**_All That Matters - Justin Bieber _**

**_Crush - Ciara_**

**_Neva End Remix - Future & Kelly Rowland _**

**_Dirty Laundry - Kelly Rowland _**

**_Stronger - Kelly Clarkson_**

**_Turning Tables - Adele_**

**_Gone - Kelly Rowland_**

**_Pretty Hurts - Beyonce_**

**_Mine- Beyonce & Drake_**

**_This Is Me - John Legend_**

**_You've Changed - Kelly Rowland_**

**_V.S.O.P. - K. Michelle _**

* * *

Clary sat at the window seat and watched the sunrise. She hadn't gotten much rest, for some reason she couldn't shut her eyes. She did lay with Jace and pretend to be fine, for Jace's benefit but deep down she was freaking out.

A knock came to the door, she turned and saw Jace shift a little, she rolled her eyes and went to the door. Revealing Sean.

She fixed her robe and stared at him with wide eyes. "Um. Hey" She said, looking into his brown eyes.

"Hey, I thought you'd be up" He said. She gave a small smile.

"Are you okay? Sam told me he told you about Amara and Morena and I don't really blame you if you're pissed" He said, scratching the back of his head. Clary blushed at the mention of her brothers name.

"I'm fine" She simply said, brushing him off. He stared at her with intensity and she sighed. Carefully closing the door.

"Truthfully, I'm terrified, worried and downright freaking out" She said, he smiled.

"But thats not only it." He said, raising a brow. Clary shook her head. 'No'.

"You should get some rest after all, you'll need the energy" She said, trying to ignore his constant badgering.

"Clary tell me whats wrong?" He said, She sighed.

"Nothings wrong. I'm perfectly fine" She lied.

"If you're so fine. Why can't you sleep?" He asked. Her eyes blazed with annoyance.

"I'm just not tired. Can you leave it at that" She said.

Sean took a deep breath and glared at her. "It's the babies, you feel weird" He said, her eyes widened.

"What?" She said.

"Tessa put a spell on you from before you were pregnant. She knew this was going to happen. Jonathan's going to try and sacrifice Amara and Morena in order to travel to the future. So she sealed them to you. As long as your safe, they'll be safe" He said. Clary stared at him.

"So I have to stay here?" She asked, He nodded.

"Great" She said, frowning.

"I'm sorry, but you, Magnus and Tessa have to stay here" He said.

Clary sighed.

* * *

Jace walked into his room after putting on his gear where Clary sat on the bed lost in thought. He sat next to her.

"Hey" She said, he smiled.

"Hi" He said. "I know you wanted to go out there, but you can't think of the safety of the babies and yourself".

"I know, it doesn't mean I'm happy about it" She said, Jace smiled.

"I'd rather you pissed off and safe then happy and unsafe" He said, Clary frowned.

"Bad analogy, but you know what I meant" He said. He got up. Clary grabbed his hand.

"Jace Amara and Morena's lives are tied to mine" She says, he tenses.

"Who. Did. It" He asks, Clary shakes her head.

"It was for their safety, as long as I'm safe their safe." She said, his eyes blazed with anger.

"Promise me you won't do anything reckless?" She said, he scoffed. Clary glared at him.

"Fine" He said, she got up and kissed him, he kissed her back.

"I love you" She said, he grinned a small but genuine smile.

"I love you two" He said, He walked out of the room and went to the magic room where everyone started descending through the portal. He sighed then stepped in.

* * *

Sam walked ahead of the group, Sean beside him.

"Guys split up" Sam said.

"Nikolai & Irina, Isabelle & Maia" Sean said.

"Simon & Jordan, Alec & Jace" He said the groups as Tessa had planned it out.

"Luke & Bat and me and Sean" Sam summarized.

Sam and Sean opened the door and everyone piled into the apartment. It was nicely decorated. Jace and Alec went up the stairs, followed by Isabelle, Maia, Jordan and Simon. Luke and Bat went down the hallway, while Sean and Sam went down the stairs to the basement.

As soon as they entered the basement, the door locked behind them. They continued the walk down and saw Sebastian sitting on a chair.

"Took you guys long enough" He said, Sam stared at his older brother.

"Did it?" He said, Sebastian smiled.

"Do you two think you can take me?" Sebastian asked.

"Theres no doubt in our mind" Sean spat. Sebastian jumped to his feet, and stared into their eyes.

"You know the clave always said, I was a powerful son of a bitch. Well they failed to acquire one talent of mines. My dark irises" Sebastian said.

"And why should we give a damn?" Sean glared at Sebastian. Sebastian smirked, he stared into Sean's eyes and fire rounded Sean. Sean screamed as the pain surged through him.

"What the-" Sam said, Sebastian flickered his gaze to Sam and he was elevated off his feet.

"I want Clary!" Sebastian barked. Sam's eyes threatened to bore a hole through Sebastian.

"You won't be going anywhere near my sister" He said.

"Exactly" Sebastian smiled.

He blinked and a hole formed in Sean's torso, getting bigger and bigger.

"He'll burst to pieces and die Sam. Would you really allow your best friend to die?" Sebastian asked. Sean turned his head, trying to stay strong.

"Don't do it Sam!" Sean yelled. Sean was thrown into the wall.

"I really could care less who I kill. Surely you know little brother. Either you help me or I kill him and every other person who came with you guys on your holy raid" Sebastian glowered.

Sean started to disappear. "I'm as good as dead, Sam! don't do it" He said. Sam tensed.

"I'll just kill more people after him" Sebastian cackled. Sam started to growl. He turned into a wolf and Sebastian stared at him in surprise. Sam pounced onto Sebastian, allowing him to lose control over Sean. Sean started to appear again.

Sam started tearing Sebastian apart, limb by limb.

* * *

"Jocelyn?" Jace said, he stared at the woman before him, she was crowning. He paled. Alec along with him.

"Oh God" Alec said, turning slightly green.

"You have to know this before anything happens!" Jocelyn said, her eyes were wide and she was shaking.

"Max is alive!" She shouted.

"What?" Jace said. He stared in disbelief.

"Sebastian sealed his fate with Max's anything that happens to Sebastian happens to Max" Jocelyn said.

Alec stared at her. "Where is he?" He asked. She opened her mouth to talk when Alec let out a painful yelp.

Jace turned around and saw Max, he'd stabbed Alec in the back.

"Max?" Jace said, Alec fell forward, Jace caught him. "Damn it".

"Alec..." Jace said, he searched for his stele.

"He stabbed me" Alec said, his eyes wide. "My little brother stabbed me".

Max started forward. Jace knew what he was supposed to do in order to save Alec and he did it without hesitation.

He threw a dagger straight for Max and the blade went through his chest and pinned him to the wall in the hallway.

"Jace! lock the door!" Jocelyn yelled, he left Alec and shut the door then went back to his side. He finally found his stele and traced it onto his Parabatai. It wouldn't work. "Come on...". He did it over and over again.

* * *

Isabelle and Maia found the room with Amara and Morena, they stood ready to attack.

"One more second and you would have been drop kicked" Morena said, Amara rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right" Isabelle said, laughing.

"Are you guys okay?" Maia asked, they nodded.

"Isabelle Max is alive. Sebastian sealed their fates together. He's duplicated himself. Fine the two with the gray eyes and you'll find the real Max and Sebastian" Amara said. They nodded.

"Was he here this whole time?" Isabelle croaked,a lump formed in her throat. They nodded. She did a double take.

"Another thing" Morena said. She grabbed a blade and dragged it across Amara's shoulder blade and Amara did the same. Orange hair spilled out their roots and their eyes turned gold. Isabelle's jaw dropped.

"Wait your the twins" Maia said, Isabelle squealed.

"Yay! I get to dress up girl twins!" She said. Amara scowled at her.

"What?" Isabelle asked.

"You dyed my hair blue, do you know how long it took to get my natural color back!" She yelled. Morena bumped her.

"We've got important things to tend to" They said, just then the door shut.

"Damn it!" Maia yelled. She pounded on the door.

"There's no point... it's unbreakable. It can only open from the outside" They said in unison.

* * *

Magnus, Tessa and Clary watched the events happen on an empty wall in the magic room. The wall was like a television.

"Is he..." Clary gasped when she saw Alec, so did Magnus. Tessa just stared.

"Just watch..." Tessa said. Clary scowled.

"This isn't a freaking movie! People could actually die!" Clary screamed, Magnus felt like yelling to.

"Theres nothing we can do" She said.

"If anything happens to anyone We love. I will kill you myself" Clary screeched, turning away from the wall.

* * *

**OMG! THEY FOUND THEM! FINALLY!**

**I know I've taken so long but I have so much stories and my books in real. I have so much things going on right now.**

**On an unrelated topic My story Trapped With You might become a show in real. I've decided to look for investors and see if I can make it a show. Though it's going to be a while before I find actual Investors, Producers, directors etc... Maybe years. **

**But I do know I'm making a book and hopefully a show :) **

**Love you guys!**


End file.
